


Friends With Benefits? (Sally Face AU)

by Kris_Regal_LemonFamer09



Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: Abusive Parents, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Attempted Murder, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Attempted Seduction, Attempted Sexual Assault, Bisexual Female Character, Bisexual Male Character, Bondage and Discipline, Chair Bondage, Child Abuse, Childhood Friends, Daddy Issues, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Father/Son Incest, Female Friendship, Fight me Travis is a bit fancier in here because he's not at school, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Smut, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gang Rape, Gay Male Character, Gen, Heterosexual Character, Hidden Talents, High School, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Hospitalization, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Internalized Homophobia, Jesus Freak, Light Bondage, M/M, Major Original Character(s), Male Friendship, Male Homosexuality, Male-Female Friendship, Masturbation, Mild S&M, Multi, Narcissism, Non-Consensual Bondage, Oral Sex, Original Character(s), Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, POV Female Character, POV Male Character, Parent/Child Incest, Past Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Relationship(s), Past Sexual Abuse, Phillip has parents, Phillip is muscially inclined, Physical Abuse, Piercings, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Psychological Horror, Psychological Torture, Psychological Trauma, Rape Aftermath, Rape Recovery, Rape/Non-con Elements, Relationship(s), Religious Conflict, Religious Content, Romantic Friendship, Rough Sex, S&M, Sal is a power bottom, Sal is in a polyamorous relationship, School Dances, Secret Admirer, Secret Crush, Secret Relationship, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Semi-Public Sex, Sex in a Car, Sexual Abuse, Shameless Smut, Smut, Tattoos, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Threesome - F/M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Travis hides his father's rape from Phillip & Sal, Travis's Parents have names, Tsundere, Underage Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-05 18:44:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 78,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21213323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kris_Regal_LemonFamer09/pseuds/Kris_Regal_LemonFamer09
Summary: Travis Phelps is absolutely horrified to go home afterschool on the weekdays. His father is a monstrous man and could make even the coldest of hearts tremble before him. Travis has a daily schedule with his father that he tries his very best to keep from completing by escaping to his room and staying hidden so he wouldn't have a reason to come and hurt him. For years, his father has made him a tortured slave, and all of this has stayed hidden from Phillip, Travis's childhood friend, or so he thought.Phillip knows everything that Travis's father does to him and tries his best to get him to leave the place, without upsetting him of course, but no matter how much he tries, he cannot get Travis to see what could happen if he stays any longer.Phillip eventually offers something to take the weight off of their shoulders and hopefully distract them from both of their problems, Travis's being obvious, but Phillip's being much more well-hidden than his. Though, will this "benefits" thing turn out to be something else? Phillip hopes for the best.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> (A/N): A few things before this whole thing begins, yes, I know Phillip doesn't have much information about him, but I needed to give him a little more in order to give him a good character set-up for the story, and Travis is pretty much the same as he is in the original story line, but the only thing that is different would have to be the fact that he's a bit of a Tsundere towards Phillip. I think it's pretty fucking cute, so, enjoy I guess, questions, comment. okay, enjoy :)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (A/N): HEY GUYS!!! I know some of you have read through three chapters of this story and were probably liking it, but me on the other hand, wasn't feeling the same about it. I thought it was crappy so I decided to restart the whole thing with a little more detail that way everyone who reads gets a better idea of what's happening in the chapters because I thought it seemed really messed up and confusing, so this should make it a little easier. 
> 
> Next thing, Travis. Travis and Phillip are at their older years, their Seniors in high school, and HAVE MATURED a bit, well... Travis has, Phillip's still a rat. LOL, anyways, Travis does use larger words and better grammar and language because his father came from England, I don't know why I felt he was English, but it just fit, okay? okay. So if there are any questions, comment! Alright, enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N): Their at the point in their relationship where they've begun to have feelings for each other.

|SCENE: Travis's House|

\Travis’s POV/

The day ended how it usually ended for me, right on time with everything on point at all the right times. I walked in the door, my father would be standing at the end of the stairs, hands behind his back, and a stern look on his features, urging me the importunacy of the situation he was going to fill me in on once I had approached him correctly.

“Good evening father…”

I greeted him with a blank face and slight bow as towered over me and watched my every movement, as if he were a starving vulture, ready to rip the flesh from my bones until they were picked clean. This thought, and the way he was looking at me, sent shivers down my spine. He didn’t greet me back, but instead bent down to my height and quickly grabbed my chin into his hand, turning my head from side to side.

“Travis, explain to me why you look different from when you went to bed last night.”

His words rendered me completely clueless, I hadn’t the faintest idea of what he was speaking about, why did I look different?

“Father… I… do not understa—”

He gave my jaw a firm squeeze, causing my jaws to part and my eyes to water as his cold fingers pressed into the muscles of my face, rough enough to leave an imprint, or so it seemed like he did.

“ O-Ouch!”

“You know perfectly well as to what I am poking at. You were up past your bedtime, were you not? Do not even think of lying to me.”

“I-I, father, I-I was studying! F-For… F-For..”

Struggling against his tightening grip, I grabbed at his hand a little only to be stopped mid-grab and questioned for my silence.

“For what, boy? Get on with it!”

“I-I can-cannot! Y-Your…”

Pulling from his grip and stumbling backwards against the door as he watched me with a placid look on his features, I then rubbed the area with my fingers gently where he had been tightly gripping and continued my words to him, so he would not get angrier than he already seemed to be.

“Father… Forgive me, but I was studying for math class last night..”

He watched me as I stopped for a moment to open and close my jaws, trying to pop the unusual knot he had created between the bones of my jaws. Then continued once more.

“The time had simply slipped my mind… I will try not to let it happen again, father..”

“You will not _try_, Phelps do not _try, _we _do._ I hope by the time you come down for dinner the new knowledge I have given you will have pounded its way inside your thick skull. Up to your room.”

He pointed upstairs and stepped to the side for me to pass as I nodded and hurried past him in hopes that I could just forget the fact that he had just called me thick-skulled for no reason. Upon entering my room, I had found it to be exactly the same as I had left it this morning, clean and organized, as usual. Placing my backpack on my desk, I then flopped down in the rolly chair I had placed against it and sighed heavily as the weight from the school day had finally began to rest easily on my shoulders. My eye lids began to feel heavy, as if something were attached to them, pulling them down to my lower lid and urging me to welcome the warm embrace of sleep, but before I could, a knock at my door was heard. I was literally just down there, plus, I’m sure whatever it is the maids can do it!! Getting up to answer the door, I found it to be one of the maids, my fathers’ personal maid to be exact.

“Good evening master Travis, your parents request that you come down to the kitchen immediately, they have something to tell you.”

“Good evening, Lucile… ugh… tell them I am on my way down the stairs now.. I do not know why they have to send maids as if they were pigeons to my door when they need to speak..”

Closing the door in her face as I spoke the last few words, I then turned to my desk and completely forgot what I was supposed to do before I went downstairs, perhaps it will come to me later, because as of right now, my brain feels as if the thought were unimportant. Opening my door and closing it behind me once I had stepped out, I then began to make my way downstairs as the familiar voices of my parents were heard echoing through the halls of my home from the kitchen, the smell of freshly brewed tea was wafting through the air and hitting me right in the face, but the tea was not for me, only the adults can drink tea at this hour. Eventually after a few moments of walking, I had found my mother and father lounging at the table, engaging in a deep conversation until I had entered the room.

“Ah, Travis, you… came down in your school clothes… have you no respect for our guests, boy?”

Guests? Glancing at the other end of the long table, there sat the said guests I was just now learning about. But were they really guests if I already knew them?

“Forgive me father, no one told me of the guests we had present here this evening..”

“Did Lucile not tell you to come down dressed appropriately?”

“No, father. She did nothing of the sort…”

Holding my hands down before me on my lap, if I were sitting, I then glanced up at the most familiar face out of all the guests, Phillips. He smiled brightly at me and waved a hand from across the table, then quickly got up from his chair to proceed in quickly walking over to me. But before he had left his seat, he glanced back at his father and asked a simple question.

“Uh, dad, can I talk to Travis for a moment while you and mom talk to Mr. and Mrs. Phelps?”

His fathers smile was genuine and full of sincerity that I could only dream, of having come from my father.

“Of course you can son, but… why don’t you ask Mr. Phelps first before you jump to any confirmed answers.”

He then nodded and approached my father with such confidence and… unworthiness that even I was scared for his safety, being that close and such.

“Mr. Phelps, sir, can I speak with Travis while your speaking to my parents until we have to leave?”

My father flashed him a bright smile as he beaconed me over and gave my shoulder a gentle pat just before speaking.

“Why of course he can! Travis, make sure not to wonder too far, because were leaving not too soon, and make sure to have fun, alright?”

He winked at me from that last sentence, filling me with confusion as he ruffled my hair and pushed me out over towards Phillip.

“U-Uh.. Y-Yes sir... Of course, sir...”

After standing there for a moment, staring at my father in disbelief, he finally urged me out with a smile and I immediately followed his orders, nearly tripping out of the kitchen with Phillip not too far behind, eventually though, he caught up to me and smiled brightly.

“What was that about? Did you not understand your dad or something?”

“N..No I… I understood him… its just… he’s….”

Seeing the peculiar look Phillip had in those big, wonderstruck olive eyes of his, I decided to keep it a secret for a little longer.

“Um… It’s nothing... uh... what are you guys doing here, anyways?”

He followed me upstairs to my room as he replied, with a look of excitement now forming in his already awe filled gaze.

“You don’t know? Well, were all planning on going to a special dinner tonight, like one big, happy, family!! Its gonna be great, really, like... there’s gonna be a chocolate fountain, and literally anything and everything you could possibly think of to eat there!! Its like fucking top notch dude!! I’m so excited!! Um… especially to be going with you…”

His features were slightly dusted with the hue that lit up his features when he blushed, and seemed to make him seem less like the obnoxiously bubbly guy he usually was.

“Your... excited to be going to dinner with... me?”

“Yeah, um… I-It’s nothing weird or anything… its just… you know… a family thing... I just... like going out to places with you… that’s all… really... nothing weird...”

Suddenly it had hit me very hard at what he was poking at, and the way he was blushing and suddenly acting all nervous around me wasn’t helping his case... perhaps there would be nothing “weird” as he says, but then again, “weird” isn’t such a bad thing when you’re as lonely as I was.

“Weird doesn’t sound bad...”

I finally mumbled, catching his attention faster than it took for a light to come on. Upon entering my door, Phillip quickly got rather close to me and held me captive against the door. He wasn’t pinning me, he was just extremely close.

“Phillip...”

He shushed me and bit his bottom lip lightly just before continuing to speak.

“Uh, if... it was to get weird… um... you... really wouldn’t… mind?”

“Weird has its daily dosages here.”

He smiled at me brightly and gave a simple nod to me before stepping out of the way of my path and watched me walk over to my closet. Throwing off my shirt and my shorts just as fast as that conversation had ended, I then opened the door and began to dig through the clothes I had resting in a drawer.

“Travis… um… is this gonna… you know... turn into… something?”

Raising up from the dresser and turning to look at him from over my shoulder as he approached me and wrapped his arms around my waist as I stood up, holding out a pristine clean, white dress shirt out before me, running my eyes over it to see if it were to qualify as wearable for tonight as I spoke to him.

“What do you mean?”

“You know…”

He said rather timidly as he quickly hid his face in my neck, causing me to shiver and lean my head against his, only to be attacked by him again, the culprit being his blue hair brushing against my skin. Nearly laughing a little louder than I should have, I grabbed at his arms around my waist and tried to pull them off as the all-too-familiar feeling of his lips parting and clasping a chunk of my skin between his teeth as a tease nearly brought me to my knees.

“Phillip… your gonna get me hard… quit it...”

His voice was hinted with touches of lust and passion as he let up on sucking on that patch of skin and moved to my ear, which he whispered softly into, with a voice completely soothing and alluring to me.

“_What if that were the goal~?” _

Pressing myself against him as my inner thighs rubbed against his hard-on through his pants, I then let out a small squeak of surprise, but smiled softly and reached back, placing my hand on his thigh, then slowly letting it drift to palm him through his pants.

“Right now? Are you sure that’s a good idea?”

He didn’t provide me with an answer, he just simply took my earlobe into his lips and sucked on it lightly, causing me to tilt my head further against his, and chuckle softly.

“_Phillip~” _

He made a soft noise of approval and began to grind against my hand as I palmed him. Soon enough he had finished with teasing my earlobe and let his tongue slip up the overly sensitive cartilage then, back into his lips so he could move in for a gentle nip at the tip of my ear.

“…_I hate how good this feels…” _

I finally muttered after a few moments of me reaching back with my free hand and tangling my fingers in his blue hair, tightening my grip every once in a while, exactly in rhythm with his hips as he pushed them against my hand. His lips trailed back down my neck elegantly as his hands traveled up my body and over areas only he could bring this much pleasure to, eventually landing on my own hard-on as well, and slowly began to massage all his compassion and lust directly into it, causing me to gasp rather loudly and let out a soft moan. He smirked at that and growled softly in my ear before giving it a gentle nip and tugging on it lightly.

“_H-Haa~ Phillip~” _

“_Shit~ You couldn’t have liked that, THAT much~ Let’s do that again...~” _

Blushing lightly at his words as he proceeded with his words into actions, I simply could not stop myself from moaning again, the way his hand was moving against me, and the perfect amount of pain and pleasure interpreted into the small bite he gave my ear was amazingly pleasurable.

“_Phillip~ quit teasing~” _

He smirked and let go of my ear, then quickly pulled me to the bed where he sat me down between his legs and spread mine out, rubbing my inner thighs and slowly slipping them inside my boxers, letting his fingers slip inch by inch past the elastic around my waist, protecting my hidden groin from his touch until he had faltered the barrier with his fingertips.

“_Mmm~ You like that don’t you~? I have something that I think you’ll like even more~” _

He then pulled one of his hand away from my stomach, but kept the one he had already inside my boxers there, rubbing me gently, causing my thighs to quiver lightly, then brought his fingers up to my lips, which he pressed past and began to massage my tongue. Catching onto what he was wanting to do, I sucked on his fingers lightly, letting my tongue slip around them slowly, twirling and twisting my saliva against his skin.

“_Yeah, just get them all nice and slick for me~ That way it’ll be nothing but pleasure for you~” _

Nodding slowly as he pressed further against my tongue and slipped a little further than he should have, causing me to tear up and pull his fingers from my lips, and turn to look at him with a breathy glare, struggling to control my breathing after that for a moment, he smirked and slowly began to pull my boxers to the side, but was suddenly stopped when a rather startling knock was heard pounding against the door alerted us of what we were supposed to be doing.

“Phillip, Travis, your parents are ready to go, they request that you head downstairs to get into the car. “

“Um, alright, uh, tell them we will be down in no time!”

She sighed on the other end of the door and presumably walked away after that as I quickly turned to Phillip and flopped back down between his legs as I grabbed the shirt I had picked out and figured it would be fine to wear out then turned and looked back at Phillip.

“This is gonna be one hell of a trip to there and back…”

“Yeah.. maybe it wasn’t a good idea to get ourselves going and know that we weren’t able to finish…”

“….Maybe so… you don’t get pissy when your horny and you can’t do anything about it, do you?”

He shook his head and planted a gentle kiss on my cheek as he answered and watched me stand up before him to put my dress pants on.

“Nah, you know I’m not that kind of guy! You’ve seen how people literally get mad me for being so nice.. besides, how long are we gonna be there anyways? Maybe like an hour? Or maybe two at most? It shouldn’t be that bad for us to wait.”

Glancing at him over my shoulder as I brought my pants up to just below my butt, he then stood up and held my waist gently as he leaned down and rested his chin on my shoulder, knowing how much I hated it when he did that, or anything that included my shoulders, neck, and shoulder blades.

“Yeah, I guess it wouldn’t be that bad.. but you don’t have to worry when we get there, I’m not pissy when that happens either.”

He smirked then stood up straight after nuzzling my neck with his nose, then landed a surprising smack against my ass, I had no idea he was gonna do that, so I quickly turned to him and grabbed the collar of his shirt as he smiled at me innocently.

“I take that back, I might not be able to wait if you keep doing shit like that…”

“ …. “

He didn’t say a single word as I leaned forwards quickly and planted a single kiss against his, then pulled away and pushed him aside as I pulled up my pants and slipped on my shoes just before buttoning them up and fixing my hair.

.

.

.

Everyone had gotten their fiftieth plate and were happily chatting as well as eating here and there, but mostly drinking away their worries, all the while Phillip was barely picking at his first plate of food, glancing up at me every once in a while, only to find me glaring at him. We had been here much longer than he had said we would be here and I was starting to lose my patience, my entire lower quarters were in a rather painful state, which lead to Phillip’s mother; Cammie, to ask as question as to why I wasn’t eating. Oh, if she were to know what kind of pain I was in, she would murder her son...

“Travis, why aren’t you eating anything? Are you not feeling well?”

Looking over at her and smiling softly in her direction, I quickly replied to her query to her likings.

“Oh, just a minor stomach ache, all that food I had before seems to have gotten to me, give a moment and I should be okay to eat. The food here is rather rich for my tastes...”

I held out the ‘s’ at the end of ‘tastes’ while bringing my glass of Italian Soda up to my lips and glancing back at Phillip as I took a slow sip. He seemed to be nearly on the verge of passing out, his features seemed flushed and panicked almost.

“Oh, alright, but if you start feeling unwell, let me know, maybe I could help.”

Giving her a reassuring nod as he glanced over at my mother and spoke softly, as to not interrupt the conversation our fathers were having at the moment.

“Alice, would you come up to the salad bar with me? I’d feel rather embarrassed to walk up there alone...”

“Why of course, Cammie, I will accompany you to the salad bar. I wish to speak to you of things children do not need to hear anyways.”

And with that they stood up, In between their conversation though, my father and Phillip’s had made their way on over to the bar across the rather large room, leaving us to fend for ourselves pretty much in the middle of our situation. Leaving us to wonder of the possibilities that could come out of this moment.

“I hate you.”

I finally muttered just barely loud enough for the insult to head towards the desired person before me.

“I hate you with all my body for putting me in this pain!!”

At this point, we were both pissy and very much in need or relief.

“What the hell happened to; ‘I don’t get pissy either’? Was that a lie?”

“No. I didn’t know you would lie to me and tell me that we wouldn’t be here for too long. You, are the liar.”

He seemed to snap at that point and leaned over the table a bit as I picked up my drink and sipped it with a careless look, completely oblivious to his words.

“I’m the liar? Do you expect me to be able to tell the future or something? Besides, you think I’m not in any pain either? Were both dudes!!”

“Well I am in more pain than you, that is why I am angry.”

“That doesn’t even make any sense, Travis!!! How would you be hurting more than me if we have the same body parts?!”

Jumping at how loud his voice was, I crossed my leg over the other and swirled the liquid in my glass around a tad with that same careless look on my features.

“… I’m sensitive~”

I replied finally with a small frown to add to his pain in his groin. He pursed his lips and sat back down in his seat fully, and upon doing so, adjusted his tie slightly, then fixed his gaze back on me.

“Okay. Alright. Lets just pretend that that is a valid reason why.”

“Pretend? Why should we pretend? I am in pain, Phillip..”

Taking another sip of my drink and glancing up at him with the most innocent look I could muster, only to find him fuming now.

“Maybe it could be that you’re constantly drinking that soda and maybe you’ve had to go to the bathroom for over an hour now but you won’t go because you’re in so much pain, and maybe holding your pee in for that long might be affecting your bladder, but, you know. I’m wrong.”

Slightly shocked by his amount of words, I sat my glass down and glared at him as the realization hit me that I indeed did have to relieve myself in the bathroom rather soon, but that would be hard thanks to the situation Phillip had caused down there before we had left.

“And why do you suppose I haven’t gone to the bathroom? Hm? It certainly couldn’t be the fact that you got us both all fluffed up before we had to leave the house even when I told you, clearly, that that was not the best idea? Impossible. Am I correct~?”

I added a soft tone to the end of my sentence as he nearly exploded right then and there due to my words angering him to the very core.

“…Well…. That…”

“Hm?”

“That isn’t relevant right now, I—”

“Oh, it’s not? The fact that you got me to the perfect point that you wanted me at and wasn’t fast enough to finish up before we had to leave, which is now causing us both extreme pain, is not relevant? Do tell how that topic is not relevant. Please. Humor me.”

His features lit up like a firework as he clutched the table cloth in his fists and glared at me from across the table.

“You know, you’re an ass, right? No, like, literally, you’re an ass!! No, better yet, you’re an asshole!! That better describes you because you’re the one who let me go ahead and go on with it!! You could have stopped me! I wasn’t gonna force you! You’re the one who basically told me it wasn’t a good idea, but yet you lead me on with it!! Don’t think I didn’t feel what you were doing!!”

“Yes, I was very conscious of what my appendages were participating in, but you’re not off the hook either. We may both be in pain, but you brought up the topic, Phillip.”

“How did I bring up the topic?! You’re the one who said weird was okay!!”

“I said it to make you laugh.”

“You said it to get me going you little shit!!”

Throwing my hands down on the table and forcing myself to stand up on the ground, I then clenched my teeth tightly together and stared him directly in the eyes.

“I am going to the bathroom.”

He rolled his eyes and nodded his head rather sarcastically.

“Congratulations!! I don’t care.”

“Humph!”

Turning on my heel after he had said that, I quickly made my way to the bathroom behind me and wasn’t interested for one moment in keeping my anger to myself. He’s such a prick and he thinks its cute! How have I ever gotten along with him? Surely, we didn’t see how blind and stupid we were when we were children. Surely!! Storming into the bathroom and standing there staring into the mirror above the sink, patiently waiting for him to enter not too soon after to make it seem like we weren’t doing anything. But that never happened. After a moment of standing there, I became even more furious and stormed back out to the table to find him still sitting there, acting completely oblivious to what he had done again.

“Phillip!! What part of, ‘I am going to the bathroom.’ Did you not understand?”

He seemed rather surprised and taken aback by this and stood up before me, towering over me, but not intimidating me.

“What else did you mean by that?! I thought you were gonna try and pee!!”

“No, I wanted you to come in there with me you dumbass!!”

“Hey!! You’re the dumbass for not making that clear!!”

“I don’t think so!! I think your more of the dumbass because you couldn’t read between the lines like a normal person!!”

“You were angry!! I thought you were just gonna go in there, pee, calm down, then come back out! I didn’t know you wanted me to come in there and get you off!! How was I supposed to know?!”

I rolled my eyes then flopped down in my chair and crossed my legs painfully, then glanced over at the places our parents had retreated to. Shouldn’t have mother returned with Cammie by now? From what it looks like, they are too busy sipping wine to care what their children were doing, same with our fathers, but they weren’t sipping wine, more like hard whiskey instead. Men do not sip wine. Unless their weak. So, I assume I am weak. At least in my father’s opinion I would be weak.

“…. whatever… the time has passed and its over now.”

“…. Fine…”

He plainly stated and sat down in his chair as well, staring down at his plate as I swirled the liquid in the bottom of my glass in a few circles before glancing back up at him and pressing the tip of my shoe against his ankle, then slowly pushed it upwards a little, causing him to snap his attention to me and stare at me from across the table with red cheeks.

“_I’m sorry for being mean to you~” _

He blinked a few times before glancing under the table and finding I wasn’t gonna stop, then raised a brow at my behavior.

“Have I like... somehow, by some magical property or being who decided to just randomly given me the power to do so, gotten you pregnant, because your having major mood swings and your confusing the shit out of me.”

I laughed softly and held my head up with my hand as I stared at him with the most attractive look I could muster and pulled my shoe away from his leg for a split second with a wide smile on my lips.

“Believe me, If I were pregnant, you wouldn’t be alive right now. You’d be six feet under in a cardboard box.”

Biting my lip lightly after that sentence, he rolled his eyes and shifted a bit in his seat, causing me to go back to my previous task. This in return, brightened his face to a soft hue of red, but not too red. Barely dusted with the color.

“Ahem… um… So, are you over your little fit now?”

“What fit?”

“The one you were throwing just a second ago because I didn’t go to the bathroom with you? Remember? Are you, are you like, high or something, because whatever it is your taking, you need to stop right now. Its causing your brain to melt.”

I then brought my hand up to my chest and sat up straight in my chair.

“how dare you accuse me of taking drugs? I would do nothing of the sort!!”

He rolled his eyes and looked off to the side for a brief moment, only to brought back to my direction when I slid my shoe up a little further than I should have.

“Of course, if I were, you’d be the first to know about it, then we’d have amazing drugged sex. We’d be high off our minds while immersing ourselves with—”

He shushed me and glanced around the table before he turned back to me and creased his eye brows, catching onto my little game quicker than I had expected him to.

“Oh, I see what your doing there!! Don’t think I can’t see through all your smoke and mirrors because I can!! I have a fucking fan and a hammer!! I’m smashing all those mirrors because you’re still a complete asshole for trying to get me going again when I’m just now starting to calm down!!”

“Congratulations, your one smart cookie, Phillip.”

“Why would you do that!! Can’t you wait until later?!”

“As your friend, I am simply doing this because I love you, but as your ‘friend’ I am doing it because you’re not allowed to not be in pain, while I am indeed still in pain!!”

“Your still fucking ruffled?! I started to calm down just a few moments ago!! What the actual fuck!!”

“Its not my fault, believe me, if I could control it, you wouldn’t have such the ego you have now.”

His jaw dropped for a split second before he squinted his eyes and pointed at me with one hand still firmly planted on the table.

“You wanna know something?”

“Mm?”

“I didn’t even think it were humanly possible, but you’ve somehow, on some ungodly level, managed to become an even bigger asshole than you were before!! And you wanna know something? Its your turn to fucking humor me!! Because I have no clue on this fucking planet, as to how you managed to do something that big!! No, no, really!! Explain to me how you can be an even bigger asshole than you were before!! How!! Because I am genuinely impressed at how big of an asshole you are!! and another thing, I don’t even know how I got all fucked up just by seeing you in the first place, because you just radiate asshole energy!! In fact, I don’t even know how the hell I fuck you half the time!! Because it sure as hell isn’t because I’m in love with you!! So, I guess I’m just hate fucking you!!”

Not a bit phased by his words, I then looked up at him and smiled brightly at him while clapping my hands softly, causing others around us to glance over, but continue with their own conversations.

“Wow, what a speech!! You must have been working on that all night for it to be that organized and coordinated!! Now it is my turn to be truly impressed.”

“Oh, okay, since your so cool-headed about this, I’ve got something that’ll really cause your head to spin!! Guess what your nickname is on my phone every time you call me or text me?”

Raising my eyebrow at this, I couldn’t help but wonder what a nickname could do to make me angry...

“Can you guess it? No, because you hate this word so much!! You really wanna know?! Well, its nothing much, just fucking Crybaby!!”

He laughed sarcastically at the end, which caused my cool to snap in half in no time. Shooting up from the table, I then glared at him and motioned towards the door.

“I need to go outside and get something from the glove box.”

“Your gonna try again?”

“I said I’m going outside.”

“Oh my god.”

“Just come outside with me, fucking… just come on!”

Grabbing his hand and dragging him from the table I then directed him to the exit and dragged him through the double doors, to our cars, and beside his, which was the best hidden among the cars.

“What did you need to get?”

I stared at him for a moment and flopped down on the sidewalk with my hands on my head.

“Phillip, I do not understand how someone could be so stupid… I really do not…”

“If you think this is making it any easier for you to get anything out of me then your wrong, asshole.”

“… why must you have the last word?”

“Why must you speak in a way that makes you seem like your something?”

Glancing off to the side as he stood there beside me, I couldn’t help but sigh and wonder how long our parents were going to be in there… we have already stayed past the point of four hours! How much do these people need to eat? Eventually my silence had urged him to sit down and apologize.

“…. I’m sorry… I don’t even know why I’m mad…”

“It’s because were hormone filled teenagers with a taste for blood. Specifically, the blood of the innocent.”

He laughed a little and looked up at the sky when he noticed I was, the stars were rather bright tonight, but then again… those could all be satellites. Because why the fuck not.

“… Possibly, but I really am sorry for saying all those things… I know they might have hurt your feelings...”

“What feelings? I am fine. Besides, I knew that your anger was just out of frustration of being in pain. I was merely trying to keep my mind off of the pain by fighting with you, and it seemed to work, but now I have to use the bathroom.”

He then glanced over at me and grabbed my hand into his, playing with my fingers as little as he spoke.

“… So… your fine now, you’ve just got to use the bathroom?”

Nodding and continuing to stare up at the stars from where we were sitting, I felt him scoot a little closer to me and rest his head on my shoulder.

“Oh… well… why did we come outside then?”

“To talk.”

“Oh… like... just talk or… you know… ‘talk’?”

Not giving him a reply, I then stood up and turned to walk into the bushes behind us.

“I have to pee.”

“I know. You’ve told me this.”

“Well I am telling you again. So, no peeking, it’s embarrassing.”

“Your telling me, your friend with benefits, not to sneak a peek at you while your peeing because your embarrassed?”

Nodding as I stepped into the bush and chose a spot hidden from the world good enough to make me feel a slight amount of comfort.

“You know, I was trying to make this into a intimate moment.”

“Why? We are not dating.”

“I know. But... it was nice…”

“Nice? Phillip, quit it with the nonsense, I’m trying to pee.”

“Its not nonsense!! Really, it was nice just sitting there with you...”

“… Don’t you have a girlfriend?”

“Well… yeah… I mean… I used to…”

“What do you mean used to?”

This new information caused me to glance over at him from my shoulder and wait for a reply that I just desperately needed to know.

“Well… you know that time when you were texting me on Friday and you asked me to come meet you in the theater room, in the back so I could help out with some heavy lifting? Well, remember how you didn’t use those words and you just straight up asked me to come find you and help you out? Yeah, well, she read that message, and I wasn’t the one sending messages back to you, she was. She broke up with me afterwards...”

Suddenly a wave of guilt washed over me like nothing I have ever felt before.

“Phillip… I… did not mean to come between you and your girlfriend, I am so sorry... is there anything I can do? We can stop doing this if you wan—”

He stopped me as I turned around in his direction and flopped back down on the sidewalk beside him, then brought my knees up to my face and let my chin rest on my crossed arms on my knees.

“Don’t go getting all mushy on me now, I was gonna dump her anyways.”

Suddenly the guilt has been washed away with something new and much more interesting. Confusion and curiosity. Both mixing into one to make me one big bundle of ‘what’s, ‘how’s, and ‘why’s.

“You were? Why? I thought you were ‘deeply in love with her’.”

“Yeah well, I was blind at those times and I didn’t see the real her until not too long ago. She’s a complete bitch and I don’t want anything to do with her every again.”

“So... your happy that she dumped you because of me?”

“Yep.”

“Your… really not mad at all? Like… you’re not being sarcastic?”

“Nope.”

“Well… okay then… what are you gonna do now? Are you gonna get back out there and try your luck again?”

“…”

He simply shrugged and reverted back to the position he was in before I had gotten up to pee in the bushes, and rested the temple of his head against my shoulder gently as we both stared up at the sky in a comfortable silence. But that silence was broken not too long after it had started.

“What’s it like dating boys?”

I couldn’t help but look down at him with a questioning gaze.

“Why would you ask such a question? Are you planning on becoming gay now?”

“.. No... I’m just asking…”

He was silent again, which brought me to a loss of words, which also lead me to the ending of that conversation being brought back up when I didn’t speak.

“Well… its complicated…”

“Complicated?”

“Yeah… I… really don’t know at this point... its all one big, confusing blur that just... doesn’t seem to be clearing up anytime soon…”

“I know how that feels…”

“Well… you know what you are, don’t you?”

“… I am a disgrace is what I am. But yeah, I do know and I have come to accept that I cannot change it. “

“No, you’re not, your parents are just shitty parents.”

“They are the shittiest.”

“Now that were on that topic, why do you speak so formal with your parents, or any adult for that matter?”

Glancing down at him, I then sighed and began the long story of how I came to be a rich snob.

“Well, you know my father is English, right?”

"He moved here from England?! I didn’t know that!! But... why does that have to do anything with how you talk?”

Staring at him with a narrow gaze, I shook my head and tried to continue.

“Because, when he lived there with his parents, he was raised to be obedient and respectful, and words such as aren't and isn't did not exist and did not need to exist... therefore, my mother and me are obliged to speak and act as he does or we will not be acceptable to my father. that's just how it has always been... and I know... I sound like a rich, white, snob. I am very much aware.”

“You don’t sound like a snob, you sound formal, but not like a snob. A snob is your dad.”

“Yeah.”

There was a short silence between us before we heard people talking in the distance.

“Is that them?”

Phillip asked as I stood up and glanced over the cars, struggling to do so by the way, and found it was only a drunken couple stumbling from the doors, possibly to the machine of their deaths. Neither of them looked fit to drive, but its not my problem.

“No, its just a drunk couple.”

“Ah.”

Sitting back down beside him, I then quickly turned to him and sighed heavily.

“So, what now? We just gonna stay out here until they come out?”

“I mean, that’s what you said we were doing.”

“No, I said I needed to get something from the glovebox in the car.”

He then motioned to the car and sat completely still.

“Then go get it.”

Tapping my foot, I then bent down to his level and motioned towards the car again.

“Have you learned nothing tonight?”

He chuckled and stood up beside me as we made our way to the car.

“I’ve learned that you’re a needy brat.”

“Hey, a deal is a deal. We made that clear in Freshmen year, did we not?”

He nodded and followed me to the back of the car, where we hopped into the back seats and shut the doors, locking them so no one would get any ideas. Suddenly, Phillip glanced out the window, then back at me and smiled in an almost whiney manner.

“Travis, we’re in a parking lot.”

“So?”

“That’s like… the most cliché thing for two high schoolers to be doing.”

“Again, so? Its not like were making a porno.”

“I wonder how much money those people make…”

“…fuck if I know.”

Phillip shrugged and stared at me for a moment, then glanced down at my hands, and scooted a tad closer.

“… I can’t do all the work you know… you have to give me something to go off of.”

“What do you mean?”

“You know… like… that cute little trick you did in the restaurant under the table?”

“Oh, of course, you mean something like this?”

I then brought my legs up onto the seat of the car and sat on my knees before him, holding myself up with my hands planted firmly against the cushiony surface, then raised up to sit straight and slowly pulled my tie from around my neck to loosen it, then as seductively as I could, began to unbutton my dress shirt, slowly exposing my neck and collar bones for him to lust after for a moment. He watched closely as I finally exposed my whole torso, but kept the cloth on my arms, and began to work on my pants, which I got off in a no time, this seemed to get him started as he continued to watch me like a porn star, then once I was in nothing but my boxers, I laid back against the window and ran my hands over my legs, bringing my legs out to side, and pressing my sock to the seat beside me, using it to stable myself, then once I had gotten over my entire length of my legs, I brought one hand down towards my groin and began to massage myself through my pants gently, causing him to instantly lose it, he nearly tackled me before I could even get started.

“_Oh, fuck yes, just like that~!” _

Just as he does regularly, he went straight for my neck.

“H-Ha!! Why do you go straight th-thereahhh~!!”

I couldn’t even finish my sentence before he caused me to lose it right then and there and instantly become hard. Maybe it’s not that I don’t like being touched, it’s more like I’m extremely sensitive and Phillip knows just how to abuse that.

“_Shhit~” _

He smirked and answered me with his lips brushing ever so slightly against my skin.

“_I just fucking love how sensitive you are~ It’s like every little thing I do just gets you so damn hard~” _

I blushed lightly and arched my back slightly, causing my chest to press firmly against his as he devoured my neck and ears.

“_M-Mmm~ Be.. be a little gentler, Phil~” _

_“Gentle~? I’m barely even touching you~” _

_“…mm...” _

He then sat up and brought me to his chest as he stared me in the eyes and stroked my hair a little just before letting his fingers trail down my sideburn trail, then to my chin, which he grabbed and forced me to lean closer to him. His lips gently pressed against mine, then parted and made an exit for his tongue to elegantly slip across my bottom lip, urging me to let him enter. I couldn’t help but spread my legs further around him and press myself against his knee, which was rubbing me in all the right ways, and also catching his attention rather quickly.

“_You can’t wait can you~? Fine, we can go faster~” _

Smiling brightly at him as he pulled my boxers from my body and down to my ankles, then turned back to face me and found my rock-hard boner standing straight up before him.

“Fuck, your so hard~! Hold on…”

He then leaned down to my stomach and began to kiss down it gently, running his tongue across my waistline, then up to my navel, which he took the time to swirl his tongue around inside, then move on and suck on a patch of skin over my hip. Gripping his hair in my fists tightly, I then threw my head back and moaned softly as he continued on with his actions, then suddenly took his hand and wrapped it around my shaft, and began to twist his fist up and down slowly on it, causing me to gasp and cry out in pleasure almost a little too loud.

“_Ahhh-hhhaa~!!” _

He then raised up and watched my expressions as he continued to pleasure me with his hand, leaning down a few times to plant kisses on the tip, causing me to flip out even more.

“_You really fucking wanted this, didn’t you~? You wanted this so fucking bad~ right~?” _

Nodding quickly to keep him from stopping, I then threw my head back further and groaned softly in a pattern almost, his name being mentioned in it a few times as well as he sped up the pace, then slowed suddenly, then twisted his fist around the tip, then quickly stroked down the whole length roughly, then used his free hand to reach up to my chest and massage my nipples gently.

“_H-hhuuaa~ Phillip~! Ahhhoo Phillip~!! Oh Phillip~!! Hhnngg~ mm~! Phillip~!” _

He then leaned forwards and grabbed one of my nipples in his teeth and tugged on it roughly as he sped up his pace and brought me so close to my edge until he slowed down and only stroked the base lightly.

“Ph-Phil-Phillip~!!”

He then suddenly stopped and raised up from my body, then flipped me over to my stomach and grabbed my ass in his hands with a rough smack, causing me to curse and jump a little.

“Shhit… h-haa…”

He then leaned down and began to plant kisses down my spine, slipping his tongue out every once in a while, to tease me a little more.

“Hmmm~ Mmmm~ mm…”

He chuckled softly and gave my ass another good slap on both sides before raising up and parting my ass a little too far, causing me to arch my back and press my hands and face against the cold glass of the window.

“Fuck I forgot how amazing your ass was~”

Glancing over my shoulder at him, I seen him lick his lips hungrily, then lean down slowly and press his tongue against my entrance gently. This suddenly caused me to arch my back further and press myself harder against the window.

“_A-Ahh!! Phil!! I-I h-huuaa~!! Haa~!!!” _

He then pressed his face further between my ass cheeks and let his tongue repeatedly run across my entrance over and over as if it were a lollipop or something, then after a moment of him doing that, I felt his warm, wet tongue slip inside me, causing me to tense up and crawl further up the window, pressing my chest against the cold glass of the car window, sending chills down my spine as he followed and got even rougher with his motions, completely devouring my ass just as he did with my neck, maybe even a little more so! It always felt amazing when did this, and I could never say no... it was just too good too pass up.

“Ahhhhuaaaaa~! Phillip your gonna make me fucking cumm~!!!”

I cried as he squeezed my ass tightly in his hands and raised his left hand up to send a smack on it, landing it perfectly on the center, causing me to shutter as this allowed him to slip further inside me.

“_H-Hhhaaahaaa~!! Fuck~!!! God~!! Please don’t stop~!! H-Haa~!” _

I could feel him smirk as he increased in pace and brought his right hand under me to jack me off roughly. I couldn’t feel my body anymore, it was so numb with pleasure! I never wanted him to stop! But my prayers went unheard as he removed his tongue from my ass, and grabbed my hand off the window.

“Can you finger yourself a bit?”

Blushing lightly as he said this, I nodded and quickly used some of the precum leaking from my tip to lubricate my fingers and pressed them against my entrance, then slowly began to pump them in and out. Phillip happily watched as he continued to pump his fists up and down on my dick, causing me to stop once in a while, then continue on further with my task.

“Hey, Trav, pull your fingers out and let me taste it~”

I glanced back at him for a moment, then shrugged in my mind and pulled my fingers from my entrance and pressed them against his lips just as he said. No sooner than a few seconds of pressing my fingers against his lips, he took them into his mouth and sucked on them until he got every single last bit of me off of them, then urged me to do it again. After about doing this five or six times, he leaned down and began to roughly eat me out again, slipping his tongue deep inside me, causing me to groan loudly from his actions. Suddenly, a knot was beginning to slip apart in my stomach, and lead to me warning him of what was coming next.

“P-Phillip~! I-I-I’m gonna fucking… c-cum...!!”

As soon as I said that, he stopped all movement, but gave my ass one more lick before jerking his pants down and pulling me away from the window, then flipping me onto my stomach, and commanding me to sit on my knees. Once I had, he jerked down his boxers and revealed his hard on to me with a smirk on his lips as he grabbed a hold of it and teased me with it playfully.

“Now, I know you absolutely love it when I eat your ass, but you wanna know what I absolutely love~? When you deepthroat my dick like the little slut you really are~ and I know for a fact, not only do you love having your ass eaten, but you love how big and tasty my cock is, right~?”

Feeling myself being called out for my whorish nature, I decided going with it wouldn’t hurt, mostly because it was just me and Phillip, and Phillip doesn’t judge. Smirking as I grabbed a hold of his dick and brought it to my lips, he huffed lightly and watched me take the tip into my lips and suck on it lightly, then trade off with that action to twirl my tongue around it, then tease the slit a tad, then take it back into my mouth and bob my head lightly.

“_Fuuuuck~ I’ve never been able to get over how good you were at blow jobs~ H-Haa~ Fuck~! Take the whole thing in your mouth~!” _

Obeying his order and slowly bringing the whole thing into my mouth. Once I had it nearly half way down my throat and my gag reflex not getting in the way at all, I gazed up at him as I began to bob my head on it, letting my drool and his precum drip from my chin as I slowly brought it out of my mouth and let my tongue hang out as he pulled it out from my lips for me and slapped it against my tongue a little as his cheeks lit up a tad and his lips curled into a smile as I laughed a little and licked my lips while he stroked the tip and rubbed the precum from the tip onto my tongue.

“_I just love how you look with all cum all over your tongue~” _

_“I just love how you’re cum tastes all over my tongue~” _

_“You dirty whore~” _

_“I cannot deny that now, dear Phillip~” _

He then shoved it back down my throat, not giving me nearly enough time to adjust my gag reflex to his size, which in return caused me to gag and pull away from him as he laughed at my mistake and pressed his shaft against my cheek, urging me to continue.

“…_S-Shit….” _

I couldn’t help but mutter as my sticky saliva dripped down my chin and onto his member, causing it to increase in sticky texture.

“C-Come on Travis, I know you can take it rougher than that! I know this for a fact~”

“W-We’re in a car~ H-Haa~ Give me time~”

He rolled his eyes and grabbed the back of my head and forced me back down on it, causing my eyes to widen as he pulled me off of it, then began to thrust roughly down my throat, pushing my eyes to water and form into tears slipping down my cheeks as I was forced to pull away and gasp for air and sniffle a little as my entire face became wet with liquid from my eyes and mouth, along with his tip.

“D-Damnit Phillip… Give me a fucking moment… I-I can’t breathe~!”

Huffing lightly as he stroked his dick a bit before me, I tried eagerly to catch my breath, and eventually found it. Wiping my eyes a little, I then tucked my bangs behind my ears then took his tip into my mouth and nodded to him as he gripped the back of my head again and began to thrust hard into my mouth as I struggled to breath through my nose, but continued on anyways so he could get what he wanted out of it. Eventually though, he had brought himself to his end and pulled out of my mouth as I pulled away from him and licked my lips, teasing him a bit as he tried to calm down by quickly sneaking a lick against his tip, causing him to nearly lose it, he then grabbed me by the hair and threw me against the window, pressing my chest against the still very cold glass and positioned himself up against me, holding my hands against the window as he slowly slipped inside me, causing me to tense up and shiver as the glass pressed against my nipples, making the whole situation ten times hotter, our breath warming the window by the second and creating hot, humid clouds of humidity.

“_H-Haaaa~ C-Careful~ Ahhh~” _

“_Mmm~ Your ass is still so fucking tight~ Ahh~” _

He then placed his tongue on my neck, then dragged it all the way up the side of my face, causing me to shiver and close my eyes as he began to slowly move in and out of me, causing my hips to twitch a little as he pushed inside me deeply, then pulled all the way out and thrusted in hard, taking the time to move around a little bit, then pull back out and pick up the pace a little.

“_Mmmm~ fuuuuuuckk~! God, you feel so good inside me~!! G-Go harder~!” _

_“I-If I do the car will rock~” _

_“A-Ahh~!! Don’t care!! J-Just do it~!!” _

He shrugged and began to pound into me harder, causing what he said would happen to happen, as he attacked my neck and shoulders with kisses, bites and a few simple licks here and there, eventually switching to my ears, sucking on my ear lobe, then running his tongue up the cartilage again, and taking a moment to tug and suck on the sensitive area roughly while he pounded into me, causing my tongue to slip from my lips and press against the cold wall of glass I was pressed against. Suddenly, his thrusts felt almost too good to handle, and that’s when I switched over to my more... feminine side... moaning out whorishly as he rammed my g-spot with full force, I then threw my head back and let him do all the work on my body. Mostly because I was pretty much numb due to his force.

“O-Oh shit~! D-Did I find the infamous g-spot of Travis Phelps~? H-Haa~ Shit, you really like that, h-huh~?”

Nodding and drooling as he continued to ram me as hard as he could in that particular area, he then let go of one of my hands and began to jerk me off with it, then let go of my other hand, then brought it up to my chest, where he teased my already cold and very hard nipples mercilessly.

“P_-Phillip~!! I-I c-can’t... Mmmm~!! I-I can’t take much m-m-more~!!!” _

_“G-Great~!!” _

He groaned softly in my ear as I tensed up around him, letting him know I was about to blow, and as soon as I did that, he kicked it into overdrive and brought me to my high quicker than any dildo could have.

“O-Oh!!! Sh-Shit~!!! F-Fuck~!! A-Ahh~! H-H-Huaaa~!!”

Feeling his jizz blossom inside my stomach, leaving me to ponder on how full of hot cum I was, he then slowly pulled out and glanced below me in at his hand and brought it up to his mouth and began to lick it clean as I turned around and brought my boxers and pants back up on my waist and buttoned them up. My body still wrapped in the warm embrace of after sex bliss.

“Phillip~ Lemme taste some~”

I moaned as he smirked and brought his hand down to my lips and let me clean my own jizz off of his fingers and palm.

“Mmm~”

He licked his lips as he watched me accidently make a mess of it on my lips and chin, and leaned forwards to lick me clean, and kissing my lips not too long afterwards.

“You’re cum tastes like candy~”

“Well you can consider me your dessert then~”

“Best dessert I’ve ever had~”

Chuckling rather seductively and leaning closer to him with our noses barely touching, he landed another passionate kiss on my lips as we continued to laugh about literally nothing.

He then leaned back and buttoned up his jeans after he had put away his finished member and huffed lightly.

“I have never thought that I needed sex more than anything in my life, more than I needed it a moment ago… it felt like I was smoking the best pot in the history of pot...”

“That’s weak, because to me, it felt as I were floating, tripping on heroine~”

“Amphetamines. Raspberry Amphetamines.”

“I think we created our own drug... to be honest...”

Smirking after I finished my sentence to have him lean back down on me and plant another kiss on my lips, one after the other, between small words and laughter, he finally laid down beside me and wrapped his arms around my figure, pulling me closer and nuzzling my neck.

“Hmm… You didn’t leave anything on my neck, did you?”

“No, I just bit you and maybe did a little bit of this...”

He trailed off as I glanced over at him and quickly found that my cheeks were a bright red when he slipped his tongue over my skin quickly and smirked afterwards when I shivered and pushed him away a tad.

“Quit it, your gonna make me hard again…”

“What’s wrong with that?”

“Our parents could be out any moment… then we could be stuck in the same situation we were in before!”

“…Yeah I guess your right... you wanna sleep over tonight? I’m sure your dad wouldn’t mind.”

“He’d mind, he just wouldn’t tell it to your face. Our fathers are best friends and he would do anything for that man... or you... but for me... not so much...”

“Yeah… I know… I’m sorry...”

“It’s fine… really… I have learned to just... deal with it suppose…”

“You shouldn’t have to learn how to deal with something so horrible… you don’t need to live like this... you know… your seventeen… you can just leave…”

“But I do not wish to leave my poor mother with the monster…”

“Oh yeah… Well… Get her to run away with you! Then you wouldn’t be worried!”

“But he would find us, and punish us… and we can’t have that again... we deal with it enough... trust me… we’ve tried to run away but he always finds us... and its worse and worse every time…”

“He shouldn’t be doing this to you guys… What makes him think he can?”

“…”

I shrugged and moved a tad closer to him, burying my face in his blue hair.

“Well… whatever the reason he thinks for some reason is valid, it’s not.”

“He knows, he just…. I don’t know...”

“You could come live with me...”

“He would find me Phillip…”

“Yeah, but he couldn’t make you leave, because he has to be nice to my family.”

“…. It’s not that simple... I don’t want you guys to get hurt or put in the middle of something that you do not need to be a part of...”

He was silent as I ran my fingers through a strand of his hair and examined it bright color with the light coming from the street lamp outside, filtering through the window.

“That doesn’t matter, as long as your safe...”

“It does matter… because you and your family are nice people and you do not need to be brought into the depths of something so horrible...”

“…. Travis, why won’t you let anyone help you?”

“…”

It troubles me to think that Phillip feels that the situation I am in with my family is not as easily solved as he thinks it to be. I wish there were some way I could make him understand, but there really isn’t any other way besides him living with us and seeing for himself. Which I highly doubt will work.

“It’s hot in here...”

“Well…. Duh, Phillip. Of course it’s gonna be hot in here…”

“You wanna know something else?”

“What?”

“It also reeks of ass in here.”

“….”

Sitting up and stretching my arms out before me, I then turned back to him and poked his stomach, he cringed and held his stomach as he listened to me speak.

“Well, let’s get out and walk then…”

“Alright, but you know what else would be fun to do while were walking?”

“… No… what else could there possibly be to do out there other than walking or going back in?”

“We could walk home.”

“…. Can… Can we?”

“Well, yeah, my mom will know that I did it, I do it all the time when we go out to eat and it lasts longer than she said it would. Plus, I don’t think your parents care what you do to be honest...”

“They care, they just don’t care if I get hurt.”

“…”

He then followed me out of the car and stood beside me as I locked the car back with the keys I had acquired without the notice of anyone, and placed them safely back in my pocket. That was when I smelled the soft odor of cigarette smoke. Turning to Phillip and finding him to be the culprit, I sighed and leaned against the car door and watched him take a puff and let the toxic smoke slip from his tinted pink lips from the cold night air.

“Your smoking? I didn’t know you were a smoker.”

“I didn’t know you’d care.”

“Who said I did?”

“Touché…”

He nodded towards me and held the cigarette between his lips as he pulled out the box and handed me one out of it.

“Want one?”

Nodding and taking the smooth, cylinder shaped item from his fingers, letting mine brush against his on accident, but taking no mind to it, I then watched him close the box up and return it to its temporary home in his pocket and pulled out my own lighter, lighting it while watching him pull out his own lighter, then putting it away when he noticed I had my own.

“Well fuck you, I was gonna light yours for you.”

“I am not a woman, Phillip.”

“Oh, but your _sensitive...” _

He smirked and took a long drag off the cigarette before letting the pale smoke escape his lips and a little bit through his nose.

“Right you are, but I’m not sensitive as a female would be, but sensitive as a male would be.”

“How is that even physically possible?”

“Your looking at an example.”

I smiled seductively at him as I blew a puff of smoke in his face, causing him to cough a tad and smirk back at me.

“You know what you should dress up for Halloween as?”

“Hm?”

“Some kind of old-timey prostitute. With like a corset and some sexy make-up on~ Now that’s something I’d like to see...”

“Perhaps it could be something you’d like to see, but never find in reality…”

He rolled his eyes and walked closer to me as he took a drag off his cigarette and returned the favor of blowing it in my face as well, I simply closed my eyes instead of taking in the burning sensation as he did.

“But then again… maybe you might see it secretly~”

“Heh... again, I’d like to see that.”

“Well, off that topic then, are we gonna go walk or not?”

“You’re the one standing here talking.”

“Your listening.”

He smiled and hit me in the shoulder gently then turned to walk off in the other direction away from the car, with me struggling to keep up with him.

“Slowdown...”

He obeyed then slowed his pace and glanced around the area we were walking in and looked back to the car, and seen it further away than it was before.

“I have never done this before...”

“Walked home?”

“No, walked home without my parents knowing…”

“Hm... how come?”

“I don’t know... maybe just avoid getting punished or something…”

“Well… I mean... YOLO…”

“Huh?”

He snorted and bumped into me a little as he continued on.

“You only live once, have you never heard that phrase before?”

“No… It sounds stupid and… childish…”

“Everything sounds childish to you… everyone says that nowadays, have you been living under a rock your whole life or something?”

“Basically…”

“Shut up...”

“It’s true though, my parents have never let me near children who have spoken as you do... I suppose they do not know your true nature...”

“My true nature? I speak like I normally do when I’m around your parents.”

“But you do not flirt with me when you do, do you?”

“Flirt? Since when did I flirt with you?”

“Since we became friends with benefits…”

“I don’t flirt with you, you have a boyfriend. You should know what flirting sounds like.”

“Sally does not do such things, he is rather timid when it comes to being around me and me the same when I am around him. We merely spout compliments at most.”

“So... you guys have been together for how long now?”

“Two years I suppose…”

“Your still not comfortable around him yet?”

“I am comfortable... I just…”

“You what?”

“I just... don’t want to embarrass myself around him... that is all...”

“But yet you’d fart on me and not feel a morsel of embarrassment.” 

“That was a one-time thing, and I told you to stop tickling me. My stomach was upset that day and you knew that. Besides… you’re my best friend Phillip… I feel different towards you...”

“Well… in my opinion... I think you truly love someone when you can embarrass yourself in front of them and not feel uncomfortable about it. “

Glancing over at him as he finished his cigarette and tossed it to the side, then suddenly grabbed my free hand out of nowhere and in entwined his fingers between mine.

“Wh…What are you implying? That you love me or something?”

“……. Don’t read too much into it…”

Nodding slightly as he looked before him and continued to walk, I couldn’t help but seem to want an answer for what he had said.

“… Do you… love me?”

He turned his head towards me for a moment, then glanced back before him and looking down at the ground.

“….. I…. Not... Not in the way your… probably thinking...”

“For fucks sake, man, don’t say brotherly love.”

He snapped his head towards me and smiled briefly before replying back with a small laugh.

“No, god no, I was gonna say… like... just... a… caring kind of love... like… if you were to... say… break your leg… I guess...”

“Oh…”

“You sound disappointed...”

“I-I am not disappointed…”

“Well... what are you feeling then?”

“… I… do not know…”

“That’s helpful.”

“Phillip... I just... I don’t know…”

“It’s alright… I don’t know either anymore…”

“….”

He sighed softly as I finished up my cigarette and tossed it to the side just as he had before I continued.

“Um… Phillip… um... it’s… it’s okay…”

“It’s okay to what?”

“It’s okay to love me like the way you said you didn’t… I don’t mind…”

“…. Oh…”

Nodding as we began to enter the city on our way to our neighborhood, he then glanced around and stopped his eyes on a rather casual building.

“Want to get some coffee?”

“At this time of night?”

“Why not?”

“it’s night time.”

“Yeah, and it’ll keep you awake enough for what I have planned tonight~”

“You can still go? That’s scary. I don’t think I’d like to stay the night with you.”

“We were gonna watch movies all night, pervert.”

“W-What? You’re the one who said it weird!”

“You said weird was good.”

“...Were you trying to head that way?”

“No, I was just seeing if you would think it the wrong way.”

“Well I did, good job, your so funny, ha, ha, ha.”

Giving the sentence a very monotonous look to match my voice.

“Anyways, coffee or no?”

“…Tea…”

“Why tea?”

“Because it is good, Phillip, do you not have tea time in your household?”

He smiled and laughed a little as he turned away from me.

“Tea time? What are you, four?”

“It is not a childish game, Phillip, it is a time we have every part of the day that we celebrate by commencing with tea.”

“Do you wear a tutu and a little princess crown when you have tea time?”

“…”

“Oh, what’s your favorite tea guest to bring with you during tea time? Your stuffy?”

“…”

Entering the café with a rather angered look on my face while he continued with the teasing.

“Is its name Sir Fluffles?”

He then burst into a laughing fit as we stood in line for our order, with me clearly not amused.

“…”

“Oh, come on Travis! You’ve gotta admit that is kinda funny!!”

He continued to laugh to the point of his eyes watering as we approached the cashier inch by inch as people began to leave with their orders, or wait longer for their orders, still not amused by Phillip’s choice in words for humor.

“Aww~ What’s wrong? Did I hurt your feelings? I’m sowwy~”

Glancing up at him as we approached the cashier, I crossed my arms and pushed his hand away from mine.

“Are you that mad at me? Pffft…”

He trailed off as he looked up at the menu and chose his order.

“One mocha with foam please, and he’ll have the….”

He then looked down at me and awaited my response, and once he didn’t receive one, he turned back to the cashier and smiled brightly as he finished his sentence.

“Lemon zinger Tea, because you’re such a bitter boy~”

The cashier smiled and engaged in small talk with Phillip as he rung up the orders and took the cash that Phillip offered.

“Out on a date I see?”

He then smiled and looked down at me one more time as my cheeks lit up and I strictly avoided eye contact with either of them.

“Sure. You can say that. Were having a wonderful time, but someone, wants to stay so bitter twenty-four-seven.”

“Aw, well, your order will be ready shortly, and when it is, I’ll be the one to give it to you.”

Phillip nodded and watched the male walk off to the back to begin making our orders, then looked down at me and wrapped his arm around my shoulders.

“You’re not gonna talk to me anymore?”

“…”

“It was just a joke, T, come on, lighten up a little, you’re so bitter, I swear!”

He smiled brightly and gave my shoulders a little pat before stepping back up to the cashier to receive our orders.

“Here are your orders and you both have a wonderful rest of your date!”

“We will! Thank you.”

He then turned to me with both of the cups in hand and flashed yet another smile in my direction.

“Do you ever stop smiling?”

“There he is! No, No I don’t ever stop smiling. Its fun to do and it makes people happy! Which is why your talking to me now.”

“No, I am not speaking to you because you smiling made me happy, I am talking to you because your smile annoyed me.”

“Does a lot of people.”

He replied back cheerfully as he handed me my tea and headed towards the door, but stopped and took a sip of his coffee while he turned to speak to me.

“Do you wanna stay in here to drink that or do you wanna keep walking?”

“…Keep walking...”

“Alrighty!”

He then held out his free hand for me to take generously and took another sip of his drink carefully as he held the door open with his shoe. I hesitated at first and stared at the ungloved appendage that belonged to Phillip, he seemed to be waiting for me patiently though, and upon taking it, I felt a sudden warmth spread from the palm of my hand all the way up my arm, then all through my body, causing my cheeks to glow a soft pink hue. There were no words said as we walked down the street hand in hand yet again, but the silence between us was not awkward or uncomfortable, more... soothing that anything.

“You have anywhere that you want to stop by before we head home?”

“Anywhere but home…”

“Hm?”

“I do not wish to go home… I wish to simply wonder the streets… um... with you…”

“With me?”

“Yes… You’re a good friend Phillip…”

“… Your being too sweet for that tea I got you… perhaps you change in nature might sweeten it up a bit for you...”

“…What is it? Lemon zinger?”

“Yeah, I figured you might like it since… you know… you tend to lean towards more… lemon flavored and scented things a lot.”

“I didn’t think you payed any attention to that kind of stuff…”

“Well… you thought wrong… because there’s a lot that you don’t know I pay attention to...”

“…”

Turning my head to the right a little to glance down at the buildings doors and walls as we walked, I could almost feel his pulse through his hand, his heart seemed to be fluttering… was he nervous?

“You wanna stop by the plaza for a bit?”

“The plaza?”

“Yeah, you know where I’m talking about right?”

“Um, yes, yes I do, but... there isn’t anyone there right now... and nothing is open...”

“That still won’t stop us from just chillin’ there will it?”

“I suppose not...”

“Alright, then to the plaza it is!”

Nodding and following his direction to the said plaza, it was almost no time before we got there and he brought me to a spot beside the fountain in the center of the circular area that surely was larger than two foot ball fields. The lights strung about were a wonderful sight, just bright enough to light up the ground for you to be able to see, but just dim enough to see the stars if you were to look up and add a nice hue to the dark indigo sky.

“It sure is nice here when no one is around to make all that noise, huh?”

Nodding and taking a sip of my tea cautiously, in case it was still too hot, I then sighed softly out before me, expelling a small cloud of warm breath from the tea I had just taken in. The air was not that cold, but cold enough to be able to see your own breath if you were to drink something hot and exhale like I had.

“How come you aren’t talkative anymore? Are you still mad at me? I’m sorry for getting your stuffy’s name wrong.”

Smiling a tad at that, I then turned to him and spoke just before sipping my tea again.

“No, I am not angry with you anymore…”

I trailed off and brought my legs up under me on the edge of the fountain and crossed them in a manner a child would sit in.

“His name is Leo…”

He nearly choked on his coffee as he took a sip of it and snapped his head in my direction.

“What did you just say?”

He said between light coughs and gasps.

“I said his name is Leo, he’s a gay lion and his boyfriend won’t text him back.”

“You have a stuffed lion called Leo, who’s gay, and has relationship problems with a…”

He trailed off for me to finish.

“A rabbit. His name is Berthiaume, but Leo calls him Bee for short…”

“Oh my god...”

“Laugh it up, you earned it.”

“Laugh? That’s so cute!!”

Now it being my turn to nearly die from my beverage, I then turned to him again and questioned his words.

“Cute?”

“Yeah! You have a whole little story going on with them and it almost sounds like a real thing! To be completely honest with you, I was even gonna offer Leo some relationship tips and then I realized he was a stuffed lion.”

“… You can still give him advice…”

“Okay, well, maybe he should meet up with him and ask him why he hasn’t been texting him, but in a calm manner, not too desperate, or too uninterested. That should help a bit.”

“I will be sure to tell him when I get home... he will be very appreciative of your kind and helpful words…”

“Hey, a friend of yours is a friend of mine.”

He then laughed softly as he brought his legs up onto the edge of the fountain like I had mine, but kept one straight out, pressing against my hip.

“Do you think our parents have left the restaurant yet?”

“Nope.”

“How can you be so sure?”

“They haven’t called me yet, or, at least my mom hasn’t called me yet. They usually do when I’m not in the same place as them.”

“Oh... You have your phone with you?”

“Well... yeah, don’t you have yours?”

“N-No... I am not allowed to bring it out in public...”

“What the hell, what if you get lost or something and you have to call someone for help?”

“…”

I shrugged and glanced off to the side where the water was splashing up against the wall protecting it from spilling over the edge and flooding the tiled flooring of the plaza.

“That’s stupid as hell, do your parents not care if you get hurt or something?”

“No… as long as I obey their orders… well… my father’s orders… they don’t care what happens to me…”

“… Travis you don’t deserve that…”

“Perhaps I do…”

“No, you don’t. What makes you think you deserve something that horrible? Not even the world’s worst criminal wouldn’t deserve something like that…”

“Well… I deserve it because of who I am, I suppose…”

“Just because your gay doesn’t mean you deserve to have the shit beaten out of you every day. It’s not fair and it’s not right.”

Quickly turning my head towards him when he had said the word I hate to hear come from my mouth or anyone else’s for that matter, I could feel my heart begin to break a little… maybe he was right… but being the way I am won’t get me into heaven any faster… 

“…They… He doesn’t hit me… everyday…”

“Oh yeah? Well how come you show up to school everyday with a new bruise or cut or something? Or in fact, anytime I see you? You always have some kind of wound and I’m sick of it. I’d like to see what you look like without that bruise there…”

He muttered as he brushed my hair out of my face and tucked it behind my ear over the eye I had my hair specifically covering because of the big, rather nasty bruise I had around my eye.

“… It doesn’t look good on you… and I wish your father would stop making you wear it as it were an accessory for his rage…”

“…”

I could feel my eyes begin to water as he stared me in the eyes and let his hand rest on my cheek for a bit longer. Suddenly though, I had the urge to just hug him, and that I did, nearly causing him to drop his coffee as he made way for my body to fit into his arms and my heart to explode all of its emotions out onto his dress shirt. I couldn’t stop myself, no matter how hard I tried, the weight of my entire life on my shoulders was just too heavy, and I couldn’t hold it by myself anymore.

“Travis, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to upset you, I was just trying to—”

“H-He hits me over nearly everything I do, and n-nothing is ever good enough for him, b-but I try so hard to p-please him, I try s-s-so hard to get anything from him... a-a smile, a n-nod, anything!! But all he d-does is beat the hell out of m-me and my m-mother… S-Sometimes h-he’ll hit me just to make her upset or l-laugh… she never does… b-but he likes how u-upset it makes h-her… and he likes how b-bad it hurts me… S-Sometimes I j-just wish I could… d-die… and f-finally have some p-peace for once in my l-life! It’s always been the same n-no matter what… He’s always hated us for n-no reason… we d-did nothing to him… h-h-he just… Hates my mother… a-and h-he makes sure I know this, e-everyday-y, t-that he h-hates me m-more-e… t-than anything in the entire-e w-w-world… n-nothing makes him angrier than m-me… N-Nothing… and… all I-I wanted to do was… b-be like him…b-be as g-great as him… but… h-he makes sure I know I-I’ll never be anything like him… e-ever… n-n-never in a-a million-n life t-t-times…”

He was silent for a moment, holding me close to him as I spilled my heart out onto his dress shirt and tie, which didn’t seem to bother him not a single bit, eventually, though, he began to speak while leaning his head down against mine and using one hand to hold my head to his chest.

“Travis, you don’t need to die to feel like you can have some peace in this cruel world, and he’s a shit person to make you think that, and if you think for even one second that he’s the right one about everything that he does to you and your mom, then you’ve never been more wrong during the time we’ve known each other because he’s the wrong one, and he could never do anything in this world to make up for the things he had done to you! He could never deserve a people to love and support him the way you and your mother do, never! And if you ever feel like you should kill yourself because he has made you think that you should, I will personally come over to your house, and beat the living hell out of your dad no matter if he is bigger than me and stronger than me! I don’t give a shit! I’ll fight until I’ve broken every bone in my body just so I can bring as much pain as he has to you and your mother! You should never feel the way you do about yourself because of his selfish actions! In fact, your crazy to want even be anything like him! He doesn’t deserve to even have someone as amazing and talented like you to even breath the same air he does! Or you mom! You deserve better and there is no way I’m letting you live like this your entire life! I won’t let you, even if I have to kidnap you from your own home, I won’t let you, you don’t deserve it!!” 

Sniffling lightly as he hugged me tighter and began to cry a bit on his own, I raised up and smiled at him briefly as our tear-streaked cheeks, and watery eyes met head on. He then sniffled heavily and sucked in his bottom lip briefly as he smiled weakly for a moment and shook his head while slowly bringing me back in for another hug.

“… I hate being a teenager…”

Laughing almost hysterically at this, but only a small fit of laughter slipped from my trembling lips as I pressed my forehead against his and closed my eyes.

“Me too…”

He then raised up from that position and stared me in the eyes with a stern look, then quickly went in for a kiss, pressing his lips against mine, and causing my tears to flow for the last time as surprise overtook my body slowly. He tilted his head to the right a little as he pulled me in closer by my waist to deepen the kiss as I stared at him with wide eyes at first then slowly melt into the kiss and wrap my arms around his shoulders as well to deepen it on my end, then finally, he pulled away slowly and stared me in the eyes with a look I haven’t quite seen before.

“…I… I wish nothing but the best for you Travis, and as your friend, I will make that happen. You will not live like this as long as I am alive… I vow that to you…”

“… w-why… why did you do that?”

“Do what?”

He sniffled lightly and stared deeply into my eyes as if it had been years since we had last seen each other.

“…Why d-did you kiss me?”

He shrugged a little and blushed as he looked off to the side.

“Y-You looked like you needed… something like that… just… to help you calm down… I’m sorry if that was too ‘weird’ for us… or if you didn’t like it…”

Stopping him before he went along with that cold thought, I then scooted closer to him and brought my hands up to his face to turn his head back in my direction.

“No, no, I… it wasn’t… I liked it…”

He snapped his eyes in my direction and blinked a few times before gazing into my soul once more.

“A-And… I… thank you for… thanks…”

He stared at me for a few moments before quickly going back in for another kiss, then pulled away quickly and sighed softly.

“I love you…”

“Wh-What?”

“I said that I loved you… more than I should… I thought I loved Macy, but I didn’t… I… I didn’t break up with her because she was a bitch, she was the most perfect girlfriend any guy could have asked for! But she wasn’t all I could have asked for…”

He then glanced off to the side for a moment, then gazed back into my eyes and blushed heavily.

“You were all I could have asked for… I didn’t realize it at first, and it took me a little time to come to terms with it, but… I finally realized that… I didn’t just want to be friends with benefits… I wanted you like… my boyfriend…”

“…I… I don’t know what to say…”

“You don’t have to say anything… just… have that in mind… You don’t even have to say you feel the same… just…”

He sighed heavily and hugged me tightly as my heart began to slow down from all those thoughts and emotions he had placed within me and wrapped my arms around him again, pressing my face into his hair lightly.

“… okay…”

.

.

.

.

.

.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N): Travis, Phillip and Sal do have a drug-induced sexual encounter, because the weed they found in Larry's room was laced, but I'm not telling you all this to spoil, I'm telling you because some people may not like threesomes or especially a threesome between the three characters I just said were going to, so if you don't like, then don't read, just skip over it, and with that settled, please enjoy!!

|SCENE: Phillip's House|

\Travis’s POV/

Settling down in the bean bag beside the window of Phillip’s cozily lit room, soothing me to become even more comfortable in his presence than before. Along with the words settling in my heart and mind that came from Phillip’s heart. The fan in the window was tossing around tufts of my hair gently as Phillip entered the room and shut the door behind him.

“What’cha doing?”

“Sitting. Are you blind, Phillip?”

“I was just asking, jeez.”

“The crickets are rather loud tonight…”

“Yeah, they are… do you want me to take out the fan? You look cold.”

“No… I am enjoying your blanket.”

“You can still keep the blanket if I do take the fan out.”

“… then the blanket wouldn’t serve a purpose, now would it?”

“I guess your right… you wanna watch TV?”

“I suppose… if that is what you do when you are home…”

“Alright, I still can’t believe your mom let you spend the night… I would have thought she would have been furious that you left without her or your dad’s permission.”

“Well… we already went over the topic of how they didn’t care what I did as long as I did what I was told.”

“… yeah… I just don’t want to accept it…”

I nodded as he flopped down beside me in the large beanbag chair and wrapped his arm around my shoulders, then leaned over the side of the beanbag chair and grabbed something off the ground and began to eat it.

“What are you eating?”

“Pizza.”

“Pizza?”

“Yeah, you want some?”

“… Um… no… why is it cold?”

“Because cold pizza is the best. Have you not eaten it like that before?”

“I haven’t eaten it period. Pizza is not a delicacy.”

“Well in this house it is, here try some. “

He smiled as he handed me a slice of the circular object and watched me hold it for a bit before I hesitated to take a bite.

“… what does it taste like?”

“Like pizza, try it.”

“… um… okay…”

Carefully taking a bite of the triangular shaped bread, chewing it slowly until finally the flavor of the thing had exposed itself in my mouth.

“This… is not as bad as I assumed it to be… why have my parents never thought of eating such a thing?”

“Because their losers.”

“…I suppose so…”

Smiling brightly at him as he flipped on his TV from the chair with a remote, I just so happened to see what he had flipped to, a show that Sal likes to watch from time to time, causing me to smile when the image of my beloved Sal came to mind.

“You watch Ricko’s Modish Wife too?”

“Yeah, I didn’t know you had a TV...”

“I do not, Sal watches this all the time, it is his favorite show…”

“Ah… well, who wouldn’t like it. It’s the best cartoon ever.”

“Cartoons…”

“Are childish, I know.”

He smiled at me as he nudged me with his elbow and waited for my response.

“No, I was not going to say that, I was going to say… they bring back a sense of nostalgia… for me… a nostalgia that I never had when I was younger… but like to think I had… “

“Oh… sorry…”

“It’s okay… that is my go to answer usually.”

“Yeah...”

He gave a small chuckle as he let his free hand that was wrapped around my shoulder fall down to my leg and run up it a little, a little further than it should have.

“I’m bored…”

“Already?”

He smiled at me timidly and slowly turned to look at me as his fingers brushed against the crotch of my pajama pants.

“Yeah… Is that okay?”

“Of course… I’ve actually wanted to try it in your bed room…”

“Heh, why?”

“I don’t know… your room is just… sexually alluring for some reason…”

“Oh is it now?”

“Yes… in fact… I feel rather… aroused… by the very feel of us being in your room… there is just something about it being your room that makes it all the more… arousing…”

I softly breathed to him as he leaned closer to me and flashed his teeth in a charming smile.

“Because it’s _my _room~”

He then leaned in for a kiss, slow and passionate it was, he was taking his time tonight and that was perfectly fine, I would rather it be a slow fuck than a quick one, I want to savor this one.

“_Phillip go ahead and undress me~” _

He smirked and pulled away from me as he began on my order.

“Already? I haven’t even gotten you fully hard yet!”

“Once you’ve gotten me undress, undress yourself, I want to feel your skin on mine~”

He blushed lightly, but obeyed and removed every single article of clothing that was resting on my body and tossed it off to the side, then repeated his actions to his own body and sat there, completely naked, then pushed me down off the beanbag chair and onto his carpet, where he quickly leaned back down to claim my lips again, causing me to moan when his skin came in contact with mine.

“_Mmm~!” _

Eventually, his hands came down from their area of being planted firmly on the ground and up to my chest where he began to tease my nipples a bit just before letting his tongue slide across my bottom lip, then make way for his teeth to clamp down on my lip and tug on it lightly. Upon opening my mouth and allowing him an entrance, he let his tongue run over nearly every space and crook in my mouth, sampling my flavor as I twirled my tongue around his and pressed it against it as well just to tease, eventually though, he pulled away and attacked my neck passionately, nipping and nibbling lightly as he moved down, paying attention to every body part which he knew was sensitive particularly, this included my ears, neck, shoulders, chest, jawline, and collar bones.

“_Phillip, let us not rush into things~ Take your time and really bring us both up to our heights slowly~”_

_“Mmm~ You wanna take it slow tonight? Alright, could I add a little something before we get started?”_

Raising up to meet his eyes as he stood up off the ground and walked over to his dresser drawer and dug around in it for something completely unknown to me. This urged me to get up as well and stand behind him, slowly slipping my hands up his back, then over his shoulders, then back down his arms where I slipped under and wrapped my own arms around his torso while pressing my body against his gently watching him continue to dig around in the drawer for the item he was looking for. At this point I couldn’t help but let my fingers wonder around his rock-hard abdomen, his abs and v-line were very clear with my fingers and it almost felt like I were touching a marble statue of a Greek God, his features were so smooth yet hard… it was hot… Would Phillip be considered a Bear? Surely not… but I will refer to him as my teddy bear anyways… Pressing my face against his back and collecting all his warmth, I then began to plant gentle kisses all down his back, causing him to instantly stop what he was doing and glance back at me over his shoulder, watching my every move until I stopped and smiled brightly at him.

“Did I bother you~?”

He blushed lightly then turned to me and pulled me to his chest with a dominate force that was more of a turn on than his attractive body.

“Not at all~”

“…Mmm~ and what do you have there~?”

He smirked then caressed my cheek lightly before roughly shoving me down on the bed and pinning me there with his body until he had finished his work. He had a blindfold and was currently in the middle of tying it around my head.

“Oh~ just a blindfold~ something that I’m am sure that you will very much enjoy having over your eyes while I’m…”

He trailed off and leaned down to my ear as he gave it a playful lick. Of course causing me to shiver and blush lightly.

“_Fucking you nice and deep, but slowly~ really making sure you feel me inside you this time~ I really want you to know just how much I care about you~” _

Letting my breath hitch as my blind fingers ran over his hard abdomen, leaving me absolutely speechless, I could only touch, taste and smell his presence around me which sent me into a dazed state, I couldn’t see a thing, and he was teasing my body mercilessly, basically leaving me completely helpless as he held my hands above my head and continued to run his lips across my now overly sensitive skin.

“_Ph-Phillip~” _

He chuckled lightly and whispered softly to me, nipping my ear gently not too soon after.

“_Oh, now your even more sensitive than you were before~! I think I like you better like this~” _

His words were venom to my heart, but I did not care how poisoned I was, I didn’t even care if I was dying from it, as long as I was with him, I was fine. Suddenly, he let go of my wrists, but I still couldn’t move them from above my head, had he tied me down while he was talking to me? I never knew he liked this kind of stuff.

“_Phil~ I never knew you were into bondage~?” _

I could feel his lips curl into a smirk as he pressed them against my neck and sucked on It gently after he had finished speaking.

“_There’s a lot of things you don’t know I’m into~” _

Eventually though, his tongue dragging down my neck and onto my chest was nearly enough to make me cum right then and there, I tried to warn him, but he just kept going.

“_H-haa~! Phillip, I-I’m gonna cum~!!” _

He gently massaged my chest with his hands and eventually began to play with my nipples as he chuckled lightly.

“_Already? I’ve barely even touched you~!”_

_“I-It was because you l-licked me like that~” _

_“Oh~> You mean… like this~?” _

He then quickly pressed his tongue against an area of skin just below my nipple, then slowly dragged It upwards across the hardened bud, causing me to gasp deeply and nearly blow just as I had before.

“_P-PH-Phillip~!!” _

_“Fuck~ I can’t wait to get to pounding you~ I wonder just how big that orgasm will be~?” _

Moaning softly as I began to slowly calm down from my sudden high, he then grabbed my chin and licked across my jawline, speaking softly as he finished up.

“_God, I love you~ You’re such a little slut and your all mine~” _

_“Mmm~” _

He chuckled lightly as he let go of my chin, then dropped down to my chest again and began to suck on my nipples, alternating between both of them with his lips, and pinching, tweaking, and rubbing them lightly with his fingers.

“_Phillip~” _

He continued on without a single word as I arched my back into his embrace and bit my bottom lip roughly as he slowly tortured me. Eventually though, I could feel his rock hard cock through my socks, which urged me to attempt at pleasuring him. As soon as I began to gently rub him, he bit down on my nipple and began to suck on it roughly as I used my right foot to hold it in place, and my left to rub it a little harder, running the bottom of my foot, just below my toes down his entire length, feeling his pre-cum seep through the cloth of the socks I wore. His groans were muffled, but I could still hear his pleasure.

“_Mmph~”_

He then pulled away from my nipples and began to kiss down my body slowly, causing me not to be able to finish my job.

“_That was a really cute trick you did there~ but I’m the one in control here~” _

I smirked and chuckled seductively as he ran his fingers gently over my waist line, causing my breathing to hitch, but continuing through it anyways.

“_Oh, you can dream Phillip~ who says I wouldn’t try to ride you tonight~?” _

_“That sounds like something naughty little sluts do!” _

_“Do you not think I am~?” _

He chuckled lightly at this, then continued his work and pressed his lips against my inner thigh, surprising me with how far down he had gotten over the few moments we were speaking, and let me know even more when he quickly bit into the sensitive flesh, causing me to jerk against my restraint, only to be pushed back down by his hands.

“Ph-Phillip!! B-Be gentle down there~!”

“I don’t think you want me to~ I think you enjoyed that by that little moan you gave me~”

“T-That was out of pain~!”

“Please keep talking~ I just love your voice~”

He moaned into my skin as he kissed the bite mark he had created gently, then resorted to sucking on it, then moving down below it and open mouthed kissed my skin closer to my groin, then closed his lips around a patch of skin that he found perfect for his marking, then clamped his teeth around it lightly, then began to suck, forming a very visible, rather large hickey, or, at least that is what I assumed him to have done. Suddenly his words seemed to click in my head, was that is sarcastic way to tell me to shut up?

“Did you just tell me to shut up?”

I muttered as he pushed my legs apart further and continued with his work, until he had heard my words, in which he stopped in his tracks, then breathily replied.

“_No~ I was complimenting you~ I love how your voice sounds~ It just makes me so hard~ Your accent is just so fucking hot~” _

The compliment sent shivers down my spine and caused my cheek to light up more than they already were. He likes my accent? I didn’t know I had an accent~

“Y-You… like my accent~?”

“_God, yes~” _

“O-Oh~ I… I am flattered~ well… I suppose I should say more, huh~?”

“_Please~” _

Smirking at this newfound information, which made sense as to why he constantly engages us in conversation during our intercourse nearly every time.

“_Since you asked so nicely, I shall~ You know what I wish to do while blindfolded~?” _

_“Mm~?” _

He moaned in reply to my question through my skin being held captive in his mouth, sucking on it lightly as if honey were to come from it if he were to continue.

“_I simply cannot wait until you untie me and let me suck your, big, thick, cock~ Ram it down my throat when you do, okay~?” _

He suddenly took my aching member into his lips, causing me to gasp as he did, and arch my back to the point of my wrists hurting from the rope or whatever it was he had around my wrists.

“_Mmhm~!! Phillip~!!”_

He ran his hands up the outer sides of my thighs, then up to my chest as he gently gripped it in the same areas he would a female, but he only groped at skin during this, which was still, oddly pleasurable.

“_Phillip~ I-I cannot wait until you untie me a-and f-f-fuck me deeply~ I-I want you to g-g-go so deep…mmm~! T-Th-That it bulges in my stomach~!!”_

He then raised up from sucking on my dick to calmly using his hand, pumping his fist up and down the length, causing me to loose my breath and nearly cum at that moment, but thanks to him letting go so suddenly and reverting back to using his lips, swirling his tongue around the tip, then sloppily sucking around on the side of it, not quite sucking dick as well as I thought he would, but just good enough to where I could perhaps get off from it. I then tried to close my thighs out of habit, but had them pushed back apart when he raised up and commented on my last arrangement of words.

“_Fuck, that sounds so hot, baby~” _

Smiling at the cute nickname I had received from him, I then arched my back when he rolled me halfway to my side, then pushed my right leg over my left, and parted my ass once again, just as he had when we were in the car, and placed gentle kisses on my entrance a few times before really getting to the best part that I adore him for such much~ He may not know how to suck dick as well as Sal, but damn can he eat my ass out as if It were a cake~ He slowly slipped his tongue from his lips and ran It vertical across my entrance, taking time to stop between his trail and dip inside me briefly, causing me to gasp his name and moan it into a sort of sing songy tune.

“_Phiiiilip~!!” _

I could feel him smirk as he continued to hungrily eat me out, his lips coming down from that smiling position every once in a while, to sort of make out with my entrance, causing me to relax a tad and cause my thighs to quiver slightly.

“_Phillip~ Your so good at th-this~ Please d-don’t stop~ mm~!!” _

He shifted a bit, and gave my ass a firm squeeze to let me know he had heard me, but to also tease me a bit, he then pulled his lips away from my entrance and gather a bit of spit in his mouth to help slicken things up for whatever he was going to do. I soon found out what that was though when his just as slick fingers slipped inside me and began to pump in and out slowly, taking the time as well between pumps to spread his fingers apart, not nearly stretching my walls to my limit, I could take so much more, but I was somewhat scared to tell him such things.

“_Mmh~! Phillip, a little m-more please~” _

_“Oh, so your used to two fingers now and wanna try a bit more~? Well I think I can make that happen for you~” _

He then pulled his fingers from my entrance and hopped off the bed, leaving me with nothing but myself of the bed as a soft sucking noise was heard. This led me to the possible fact of him sucking on his fingers while he went to go get what he was after.

“Found it! Alrighty T, you’re not gonna regret telling me that~! I promise~”

Perhaps I should have listened to my head and not told him…I felt him regain his position on the bed as he spread apart my ass once again, then pressed something rather cold against my entrance, causing me to shiver and shy away from him.

“_Th-That’s a tad too cold… Phil…” _

I muttered as he pulled it away from me and let out a soft, but deep chuckle as he ran his hand up my hip then over my sides as if my body was the tracks to a roller coaster.

“Aww~ Don’t worry~ I’ll warmth that up for you~”

Once again, soft sucking noises were heard as he placed the thing he had within his wet mouth, causing wet fantasies to come into order and cause me even more arousal then before.

“Mmm~ Here, you try it~”

A soft popping noise was heard as he pulled the object from his lips, and eventually moved it towards mine, where I felt the tip of it press firmly.

“Open~?”

He questioned softly as he slipped his wet fingers back inside me and pumped them in and out at an even pace, causing me to shiver and nearly tense up, but I held myself back from doing so, and to distract myself from it, I took the rather large object into my lips and sucked on it. It was absolutely wonderful that I could still taste my dear Phillip on it as I sucked on the silicon item lightly, moistening it up to the best of my abilities before he had pulled it from my lips and brought it to my entrance rather quickly. Finishing up his job with his fingers, he then pressed the tip of it against me, and began to slowly push it inside, leaning over my body to claim my lips before I could cry out in pain, soothing me as his smooth tongue ran over my bottom lip, asking me politely for an entrance, which I gave up for him, and enjoyed his flavor as the object stretched my walls nearly to my limit.

“_M-Mmmphhmm~” _

I moaned into his mouth as he pulled away briefly, then claimed my lips again and pressed his tongue against mine. Eventually, the pain had ceased and now all I wanted was for him to move the damn thing already. Letting him know to do so but swirling my hips a bit and feeling it press against my walls caused me to cry out louder and bite his tongue lightly. He pulled away and grabbed a handful of my hair with his free hand and pulled my head back away from him as drool dripped down my chin, a mixture of both mine and his as it did.

“_You wanna bite me~? Fine~ I can break that little habit just as I did the others~” _

Feeling that was a mistake, I felt him switch his position to an unknown one due to my lack of eyesight, until that is I felt his giant cock slip down my throat without warning. He then began to thrust his hips roughly into my mouth as I cried out in pleasure when he pulled the large item out of my entrance, then slammed it back inside roughly. Pulling away from his member and gasping for air before he noticed I didn’t have it in my mouth, and shoved it back down my throat nearly causing me to choke. Though I happily let my eyes water along with my mouth as precum and drool mixed into a cloudy liquid slipping down my chin, causing me to want his dick in my mouth even longer. I couldn’t feel my legs as he mercilessly tortured my ass with the large object I was assuming to be a dildo by the feeling of it when it was in my mouth and where it is now, but a rather thick one in fact. Thicker than Phillip’s dick, but nothing was quite the same when it came to Phillip’s dick. His teeth sunk into the plump flesh of my ass as he used his free hand to land a rather painful smack against the opposite side he was sucking and biting on, causing me to tense up and my stomach to gain a rather pleasurable feeling.

“_Mm-Mmmphh~!!! mMMmm~!!!” _

I cried as my oxygen began to run low and I had to pull away to gasp for air as he continued to stretch me to my limits with the large object he had, all the while alternating between the object, and taking time to slip his tongue inside my gape as he pulled it from my entrance. Eventually though, my limit had overcome me and I was slowly coming to my end as Phillip’s thrusts too beginning to get sloppy until he suddenly stopped, with his cock fully down my throat, and his jizz pumping my stomach full. But before I too could cum with him, he pulled the object from my entrance and tossed it to the side, completely stopping his actions as he pulled his still very hard cock from my mouth, leaving me looking like I had a party with a can of whipped cream in the fridge…

“Fuuuuck~ That was a big load~”

He then commented on my looks as he grabbed my chin and switched his position to yet another one I had no idea what looked like.

“God, you look so cute with all that cum on you~ All down your throat, and inside your stomach, which, by the way isn’t full enough if you ask me~ Lets fix that~”

He muttered softly as he licked my cheek and flipped me back onto my back once again as he spread my legs and brought them onto his shoulders, licking my calf lightly as he did so.

“You ready for this~? Because I feel like I’ve been waiting for ages~”

Swallowing the rest of his load that was left over in my mouth, I then nodded and gasped desperately as he pressed his tip against my entrance, causing me to push myself down on him a little, but only the tip.

“Ooo~ Quick to get that inside you~ huh~? Well, that’s too bad, because you said you wanted to go slow and steady tonight~ and that’s what I’m gonna do~ by the time I get you to the point that I want you at, your gonna be begging for me to move faster~”

Gulping as he said that and pushed further inside me, I couldn’t help but cry out louder than I should have, thus, leading Phillip to throw his hand across my mouth and hush me gently.

“_Shh~ You don’t want to get caught and have to wait until the morning to finish, do you~? I know your horny as fuck right now~” _

Shaking my head and taking deep breaths as he pushed into me further until he had gotten the whole thing in, causing me to arch my back and drool as it pressed against my wall, he then slowly removed his hand and chuckled lowly.

“_Good boy~” _

Smiling at the second new nickname, I then clenched my fists as he leaned down, moving a tad inside me, causing me to jump a little, but hold back my louder moans, he then began to whisper softly in my ear as he wrapped his hand around my dick and slowly twisted it down my length in a corkscrew motion. Taking time when he reached the tip to rub my slit with his thumb lightly, then begin to thrust slowly, pulling out slow enough to cause me to cum, then pushing back in slow enough to cause me to cum as well, but not quite, perhaps If he had slammed into me a little harder, I would have, but since he is taking his time, I didn’t.

“_I just love savoring every single little detail about you when your like this~ they way your mouth moves when I do something you like, for example, the way you bite, lick, or suck on your bottom lip, the faces you form, the sounds you make, all of that makes me so fucking horny and I don’t even know where to begin to quench it~ Your just so damn hot with everything you do~”_

I could feel his tongue slip out against my neck as he licked his lips then planted gentle kisses on my skin.

“_Phillip~ I-I… h-ha—ha-hmmm~” _

His lips continued to hover over my skin, parting every so often to just briefly bite and suck on my neck, causing me to lean into his kiss, but immediately pull away and ask to stop.

“_Phillip… u-uh, d-don’t do that…” _

His thrusts slowed even more, but continued on the pace they were in before as he got the picture and quickly moved to a different position with his lips on my body. This time, landing them on my collar bones, which he began to suck and lick on gently.

“_Phillip~ Yes~ Just like that~” _

I moaned as he changed his thrusting speed to a slightly quicker pace, perhaps because he too seemed to be unable to control himself.

He then pulled out of me and chuckled lowly.

“You remember when you said that you wanted to ride me?”

“…Y—Yeah…”

I somehow managed to breathlessly moan as he shifted his position for quite a while until eventually I felt him under me, his hands pressed firmly against my waist, and his dick between my legs. He kissed my back and smiled lightly against my skin, causing me to shiver lightly as he spoke.

“Go ahead~”

Licking my lips as I tried to blindly mount myself on the beast, I eventually found it pressing against my entrance and slowly pushing inside me.

“H-Haa~”

“Ah~ Good job~ Now, get to bouncing~”

As soon as I lowered myself down on it halfway, I couldn’t help but gasp as his size seemed to be even bigger than before now that he had tried fucking me from this angle, especially since I was slightly bent backwards thanks to my hands being tied behind my head to the bed post. Eventually though, I got down on the whole thing and sat there, with his throbbing cock inside me, letting myself adjust to his size until he bucked his hips lightly up inside me, causing me to gasp and arch my back further.

“_Aww~ What’s wrong~ was that too soon~? I bet you liked it though~” _

He muttered dominantly in my ear after he took it into his lips and began to bite and suck on it.

“_How about I do it again~?” _

Shaking my head and attempting to adjust a tad faster, he then, suddenly, surprising me with how hard he had done it. His hip seemed to have bucked into me as hard as they could go with me sitting on top of him, it actually began to feel amazing, he continued doing this for a few moments until I couldn’t hold back my pleasured moans anymore and cried out loudly, the bed squeaking on its springs and wooden frame as I tensed up and let the drool pooling in my mouth pass through my lips and down my chin.

“_A-Ahh~ I-I could get off just b-by ramming you l-like this~” _

Biting my lip roughly as he reached up with one of his hands and pressed his fingers into my mouth, massaging my tongue just as he would my ass.

“_H-H-Haaa~!! A-Ahaa~!! Ah~! H-Haa~!!!” _

I couldn’t help but cry out even though we were trying to be as quiet as possible, I just found it to be so hard, especially when he was bucking his hips like this and bringing me to my edge faster than any porno could.

“_Aahhillllllaaapp!!” _

_“O-Oh... fffffuck~ I-I’m g-g-gonna…”_

He then quickly pulled out and got out from under me as he breathlessly tried to calm down before he had cum right then and there, me struggling just as much, moaning in tune with him as we both slowed from our highs and eventually came back down to the place we were when we started.

“_Phillip~ P-Please… keep…. Going....” _

He pressed his head against mine, then removed my blindfold from around my head and threw it to the side as he stared me in the eyes and smiled brightly.

“_Fuck~ Have I ever told you how much I love having sex with you~?”_

Blushing softly at his words, I then felt him untie my hands from the bed frame. Once he had the rope off, I brought my hands up between us, then wrapped them around his shoulders as he pushed me down on the bed and grabbed my hips, pulling my lower half to be positioned before his cock, which was aching for attention by now, and the only thing that could help quench the thirst it had for lust, was me. He then leaned back a tad as he let a good amount of spit slip from his lips and fall between us, landing on his dick and lubricating it as he pushed inside me, getting all the way in before he had stopped and waited for me to adjust. I then raised up a bit and tangled my right hand in his hair as he stared down at me, gripping my thighs now and rubbing them lightly from the inside to the outside as I spoke.

“_Y-You don’t have to wait~ J-Just go a-already…” _

He smirked and licked his lips as he spread my legs a little further and grabbed my hips firmly, pressing his thumbs into a soft area between my bones on my hips, adding a pleasurable pressure to my already stressed core.

“_Alright~”_

He then wrapped his hand around my dick and began to jerk it off a tad as he leaned down and planted a brief, but messy kiss on my lips, then raised up and let go of my dick, then clenched his teeth pulled out slowly, his lips curling into a soft smile, that was only visible to me as he pushed back in deeply and caused me to arch my back as he did.

“_Ha-haa~! Oh, Phillip~ Oh my god~” _

_“F-Fuck-k~”_

He bit his bottom lip as he continued to slowly plow into me, causing my hips to twitch once in a while, and my mouth to water as he leaned down and claimed my lips again, leading me to grip onto his hair tighter, then dig my nails into his back, also leading to a rather domino-like-affect, of Phillip slightly cringing when I had done so, pulling away from me briefly to gasp for air, and to also let me know that had hurt him.

“_O-Ouch~”_

Nearly jumping up and headbutting him, I was very quick to apologize after he had moaned/said that.

“O-Oh… I-I’m sorry~”

He then smiled brightly and drooled a bit as he thrusted deeply inside me, causing my lips to part a bit and a shiver the run down my spine as he licked his lips and whispered softly to me as he began to pick up the pace.

“_N-No… Please keep… A-Ahhaa~ Keep doing that~”_

Suddenly surprised by the fact that he liked it when I had dug my nails into his skin, then how would he feel if I were to scratch him. Eventually he had brought us to a pace where we were both losing our minds, he couldn’t seem to open his eyes, nor remove his face from my hair, which he seemed to be inhaling, and I couldn’t seem to stop myself from biting his shoulder mercilessly while my eyes were glued to the ceiling, I felt dazed almost, but then again, this feeling was not unusual when it came to sex with Phillip, he always made me feel this way and never failed to get me off in all the right ways.

“_O-Ooohh fuuuuck~” _

He groaned deeply as he brought his face down from my hair and buried it in the crook of my neck, which he began to messily kiss on as his thrusts began to increase in speed.

“_Ph-Phillip~ I-I’m gonna cum i-if you d-d-don’t slow… H-HHhha~ D-Down~” _

It seemed as if he were trying his very best to slow down but failed ultimately when he instead increased his speed and was pounding me to a pulse at this point, causing me to bounce a bit on the bed and rake my nails down his, also leading to him hissing with his teeth clenched as the pain of me scratching the hell out of his back got to him and eventually pleasured him even more.

“_Shhh-Shiit~ Ahh~” _

He huffed lightly every once in a while, as I was left to grab a nearby pillow and press it to my face to muffle my cries of pleasure from escaping and alerting Phillip’s parents of our actions.

“_Mmmpphhh~!! Hmmnn~!! Mmm~ Mmm-mmphhh~!!!” _

Thankfully the pillow was thick enough to do what I had hoped of it to do, because my moans and groans sounded quite whorish if you ask me. Even Phillip had agreed on that as he was pounding me with all his force, trying so desperately to keep us both from cumming so we could enjoy is longer, but eventually failing as he began to pant a little and moan in my ear, causing me to become even more turned on than I was before.

“_F-Fuuaa~ Y-Your moans are… s-s-so fucking whorish~ I-I love it~!! Ahhhh~”_

As soon as he said that he took it up one further notch and wrapped his hand around my dick, twisting his fist up and down on it at the same exact pace he was thrusting in. This lead to me gasping and attempting to move away from him out of human habit, only to have him pull me back with his free hand and bite gently on my neck, suckling on it lightly, which he knew he wasn’t supposed to do, but I couldn’t care less at the moment, all I could think about was how hard he was ramming my g-spot and how he stretched my walls to their limit nearly to the point of causing me to explode. He then bit down rather hard on my neck, causing me to tense up as he began to reach his end.

“_T-Trav~ I-I’m gonna… c-cum inside…e… i-i... I can’t…” _

But before he could finish, he exploded inside me, causing me to gasp and blow with him, spurting my cum up onto his chest as he continued to jerk my dick off along with my orgasm, slowing his jerking as he thrusts slowed as well, helping me and him ride out the orgasm with his hand guiding me, and his dick plowing into me. The way his cum blossomed in my stomach caused me to shiver and drop both my hands down to the base of his spine and rake into his skin deeply, causing him to hiss in pain again, but slow down as he pulled out of me and brought his fingers up to his lips as he cleaned the cum from his chest and his hand off as the post orgasm bliss washed over him. I could barely notice my surroundings as my eyes continued to stay glued to the ceiling, eventually though, I came down from my high and let go of him as I dropped my hands off of his body, and watched him raise up on his hands and knees above me. A nice silence filled in the void between us as we both were still struggling to calm ourselves down, our hearts pounding.

“T-That was amazing~”

He muttered softly as he stared down at me, then leaned down and clamed my lips for a while, just kissing me, slightly attempting to mix his tongue into the moment as I ran across my bottom lip causing me to part my lips slightly, and allow him to slip in just before my teeth to meet my tongue and slip across mine in a rather sensual manner, nearly causing me to get hard again. But he pulled away from me and smiled brightly as our lips hovered over each other’s. It was a fond, passionate moment between us before he huffed lightly as he rolled off of me and flopped down on the bed beside me, staring up at the ceiling while struggling to catch his breath for a brief moment, then turning his head towards me and crossed his arms behind his head as he took on final deep breath, then exhaled outwards and sighed heavily.

“Woof… are you tired? Cuz, I’m tired.”

“Not particularly no… “

“But it’s like… two in the morning…”

“You can sleep if you wish, I will eventually.”

“But I don’t want to just leave you lying there all night with no one to talk to…”

He trailed off as he yawned softly, then rubbed his eyes a little with his fist, then placed it back behind his head where it was before.

“Plus, that’ll make me feel like your just some kind of… toy I use then toss to the side after I’m done.”

“But… is that not what I’m for?”

He nearly snapped his neck turning to me so quickly as he brought his hand out from behind his head and rolled to his side to face me better.

“Travis, what the fuck.”

“What?”

Surprised by his use of curse words, I turned to him and smiled softly, thinking he was going to make a joke about the situation.

“How could you say something like that? You’re not just here for that purpose, you here for so much more! How could you think something like that about yourself?”

“Well… Would it not make sense to say that is all am here at your house for?”

“No! You’re my best friend! We’ve been together since grade school!! You’re not just here at my house to be a disposable doll! You’re here because… I want you here… and not just because of that reason, I want you here because… I-It’s hard to explain… do you kinda get what I’m trying to say?”

Staring at him for a few moments before replying, I couldn’t help but smile at the words he let spill to me from his heart yet again.

“Yes… I understand what you are trying to interpret. I just thought… never mind… I understand what you are saying Phillip, um… thank you…”

“Your welcome… can you tell me why you think your just disposable?”

Rolling on my side to a comfier position, I then began to speak, but flashed him a small smile before hand to keep him from getting too upset.

“Well, I just… that’s just how I have been raised, Phillip, I am here for one purpose and that is to serve my God, my parents, my family, and people I cherish… and… you are both people I cherish and my family so… I figured that… perhaps that was all I was needed for… in our situation… I didn’t think I meant anything else… to be completely honest with you, Phil, I really didn’t… and… I did not feel saddened by it, I just felt rather… neutral… about it… that’s all…”

“Well, you’ve been raised wrong, and I know that is isn’t my place to say that but, you’re not just some disposable toy to play around with then throw away after I’m done. You’re a human being and whoever said you only exist to serve others that are higher than you are wrong. Because you are your own person and there is nothing anyone can change or say about that… do you feel like your own person?”

Staring at him briefly as the setting of the situation settled in causing my heart to gain a weight.

“I… am unsure if I can answer that…”

“You can’t answer it? Why not?”

“I do not know, Phillip…”

“Do you not understand what I’m asking you?”

“I… yes… I understand….”

“Then why can’t you answer it?”

“I told you I am unsure… I am sure if I could I would fill you in!!”

He then raised up and sighed softly then grabbed my hand from my chest and held it between his.

“Just… promise me you won’t believe the lies you’ve been told anymore… please?”

Blushing lightly at his change in nature, I then nodded at him and raised up to his height and position as well.

“…I assure you… I will not do such things anymore…”

“Good, then that mean you have to begin right now. You’re not an object. You’re a human being that has emotions, thoughts, feelings and dreams, you’re not something that was made to be thrown away. Understand?”

“…I understand…”

“Good. Now… I want you to keep that in mind every time someone makes you feel like that. Just keep saying to yourself; ‘I am human’ and never stop telling yourself that. Because you are. You’re a human being. Not a toy or an object that can be bought or sold, you are a human. Nothing less. “

“Did you forget the other half of the saying? Nothing more, nothing less?”

“Nope. You are everything more. But you are never anything less than human. Got it?”

Smiling brightly at him as his words warmed the very core of my cold heart, He then raised up off the bed and sighed happily, glancing out his window and up at the night sky.

“You still feel not tired?”

Nodding as he glanced over from the window, down towards me then back up with wonder filled eyes.

“Well, in that case… you wanna… sneak out?”

“Sneak out?”

I replied back surprised with a hand over my mouth as he motioned towards the window and flashed a big grin, showing off the tooth gap he had sported so well over the years I’ve known him.

“Yeah! I know, I know, I’ve said my parents let me do A LOT of things yours would never even dream of letting you do, but this is something they won’t. Letting me out past midnight is something off limits, especially since I’m almost eighteen now.”

He rolled his olive eyes sarcastically at the end of his sentence and hopped off the bed, completely naked still.

“So… What’cha thinking? Yay or nay?”

Blushing lightly as he turned to me still as he was before, I then turned away from him slightly and motioned towards his dresser drawer.

“Perhaps before we make any decisions, you should put some clothes on.”

He then glanced down at his lower quarters and smiled nervously.

“Ah, yeah… that is important, isn’t it? Give me a moment.”

Nodding and laying back in the bed as he got dressed, I then realized my own situation and grabbed his hoodie off the bed post at the end of his bed and slipped it on as I got up to find some pants in my bag that I had brought with me to spend the night. Finding some shorts that were usually for either bed time or gym, I slipped those on and some shoes that my parents would not approve of me having, that is why I had bought them in secret. Black, combat boots, somewhat identical to Phillips, only, not as worn and not as… customized as his were, he had taken the time to draw little symbols on them here and there and a few quotes that he had adored I assumed, making them fit into his personality even more. They were literally a little piece of him, made into cloth and rubber.

“Steal my hoodie….”

He muttered from across the room, completely shirtless but buttoning his jeans and fixing them in places such as tucking the pockets back in and adjusting the chain that hung from his belt loops.

“It was the only thing within my reach…”

“So was your shirt…”

He then pointed out with a smirk as I glanced over to the side and realized that my shirt was just above my head, hanging from his bed post as if it had belonged there.

“Ah, yes, indeed it was, but I did not see it.”

“But you do now.”

“I am not changing.”

“Alright, I like the way you look in that.”

“…yes… um… thank you…”

He nodded and smiled charmingly at me as he grabbed his shirt and slipped it on.

“You still haven’t answered my question yet.”

“…I… I feel as if we shouldn’t…”

“Yeah… we obviously aren’t allowed...”

“But you did not let me finish… yet I am overpowered to do so… let’s do it.”

“Yeah?”

“Yes.”

“Alrighty then! Lemme get my shoes on then we’ll head out!”

“Okay...”

.

.

.

.

Upon existing the house through the backdoor, Phillip looked back at me and smiled brightly as he closed the door back carefully and stood up straight as his smile seemed to grow wider and wider.

“Isn’t this exciting?”

“For you maybe… I am absolutely horrified.”

“Why?”

“What if we were to get caught, Phillip?”

“Oh, we won’t get caught!! Your just too well behaved to be doing this, that’s all!!”

“Well behaved…”

“Yeah.”

“I am not well behaved.”

“Oh, and what makes you think you’re like me?”

“Well, I—”

“Exactly. You’re a goody goody and you know it.”

“I am not. I am not a goody goody.”

“Okay.”

“I can prove it!”

“Go ahead.”

Taking in a deep breath, I then curled my fists up and began as he turned to me and stared me in the eyes before I had begun.

“How am I a goody goody when I am doing the things I am with you? Huh?”

“Hmm.. good point. Welcome to the dark side young padawan.”

“…Pfft…”

Smiling at his joke and rolling my eyes as well before he led me out of his backyard and onto the side walk of his house, leading me to wherever he wanted.

“So where to first?”

“I do not know…”

“Well, how about the park?”

“You want to go to the park at this time of night?”

“Sure! Why? Do you not wanna go there?”

“No, I… I mean… I do not care if we do its just… what on earth could we possibly do there?”

He raised his eyebrows at me a few times before turning to walk and lead me to the park that he wished to go to for some reason.

“…What is that supposed to mean? We just got through with doing that.”

“Round two?”

“…”

“I’m just kidding with you, I was thinking maybe we could watch the stars a bit while their still out… you know… star gaze.”

“Oh I have done that before..”

“Yeah?”

“Yes, it was very lovely. Do you know anything about stars?”

“… mmm… maybe…”

“Maybe?”

“Sometimes when people ask me stuff like that, it takes me having to see what their talking about to actually know if I know anything about it.”

“Oh. Well, do you know anything off the top of your head?”

He simply shrugged as he reached over and grabbed my hand, pulling me to his side gently before speaking.

“… hm.. well… I know that there’s a Big Dipper up there somewhere…”

Laughing softly as we began to leave the residence of his household and enter the streets and towards the park. Eventually though, the reason for him holding my hand nearly every time we took a walk went unanswered in my head as we walked further and further away from his home.

“…Phillip, why do you hold my hand?”

This question seemed to surprise him as he glanced over at me, not particularly turning his head in my direction, no, but just looking at me through his side vision.

“…Hm?”

“I said, why do you hold my hand when we walk together?”

“… My hands are cold…”

“Do you not own a pair of gloves? For someone with your kind of wealth I would assume you’d at least have something as simple as that.”

“…I… do I just don’t like to wear them.”

“But why have them if you are not going to—”

“I just like to hold your hand, okay? I don’t know why… it just feels… right…”

“…You like holding my hand?”

“Y-Yeah…”

He trailed off timidly as he spoke and brought his free hand up to his mouth and coughed lightly.

“Ahem, well… um… if you don’t want me to do it, you can just say so…”

“No, no, I am completely fine with you doing it… I was just curious as to why you did it… that’s all… in fact I feel comforted when you do…”

“Y-Yeah?”

“Indeed I do…”

“…That’s good…”

He blushed lightly and smiled to himself as he brought us to the front gates of the park, slipping through them with ease and tugging me along as he continued to speak.

“It’s not because of… anything weird… I just… it’s… kinda like when I kissed you for no reason that day…”

“Oh…”

“Why do you always sound so disappointed when you say ‘oh’?”

Shrugging a tad as he led me down a path through a winding trail of trees on either side, I sighed as the scenery fit just right with the moment we were having.

“That is just how I say ‘oh’ I suppose… I am not disappointed…”

“You’re not?”

“N... No…”

“You stuttered..”

“I stutter quite often when I speak.”

“No you don’t.”

“…”

Sighing lightly as the trees leaves let the moon light filter through its branches and hit our features just right, I couldn’t help but grip Phillip’s hand tighter, for a particular feeling was brought into my mind that made me feel as I were to lose him at any given moment.

“…Um… Phillip… do you love me?”

“You’ve already asked this question…”

“Yes, yes, I know… but… I wish to hear the answer again…”

“…. Oh… um… yes… I do…”

“Why?”

“…Why? Well… I.. I really don’t know.. it just… comes to me… like a sixth sense or something…”

“So, loving me is like a sixth sense to you?”

“Yeah… I know that sounds weird and cheesy but… it’s the best I can explain it…”

“…”

“Do… Do you love me?”

The question nearly knocked the breath from my lungs, causing me to stop in my tracks, urging Philip to do the same and question my actions.

“Are you okay?”

“Yes… I.. just need to think for a moment is all…”

He nodded and continued to walk me to the destination he was taking me to.

“…so…”

He began, urging me to finish. Letting me know he too was desperate for answers, just as I had been.

“I… cannot say that I don’t… but… I don’t… all at the same time… I want to love you… but… there is something holding me back and I cannot put my finger on what…”

“…So… you love me… but you don’t… all at the same time?”

“Yes…. Something like that… I feel as if I am… betraying someone…”

“Is it Sal?”

“Sal…”

“Are you afraid to love me back because you feel that your gonna be betraying Sal if you do? Is that it?”

“…Possibly…”

“Isn’t he dating you but… also Ash and Larry at the same time?”

Suddenly my brain began to light up with questions and a small handful of answers, he was? Wasn’t he? Therefore… shouldn’t I have the same privilege? Of course I do, he told me I do… but… I still cannot help but feel guilty about it though…

“Yes…”

“Then… can’t you be with other people to?”

“…Yes…”

“…. Then….”

“But… you are hetero…”

“Yeah but…”

He trailed off as he glanced around his surroundings and seemed to have reached his destination. We were at the bottom of a hill in a small, man-made valley that I hadn’t notice was here. Perhaps this is why the park is rather large than any other park I have ever seen.

“But…”

I urged him on with speaking as he began to lead me to the top of the hill while continuing to speak.

“But… I just… don’t… understand it fully… I… I love you… and… I know I do… I am completely aware that I do… and… yet… I feel like you do… I feel like I am betraying someone…”

“Macy?”

“No… I didn’t have feelings for her… I never did… they were for you and I gave them to the wrong person…”

“Does she still love you?”

“Of course..”

“Maybe that is why.”

He then stopped us at the top of the hill and sighed heavily before flopping down on the ground, pulling me with him, our hands still locked into each other’s.

“…Maybe….”

“…I love you…”

“But you said you didn’t..”

“But I also said that I did…”

“…Yeah… you did…so….”

“…So what?”

“Are we…??”

I lost my train of thought as his hand squeezed mine lightly to add to his nervousness, his fingers seemed to be timid with connecting against the back of my hand for a moment before resting near my knuckles.

“…Were you going to say in love?”

“…Yeah…”

“…I suppose we are?... aren’t we?”

He smiled brightly and gazed up at the sky as the stars glittered across the indigo sky, some brighter than others, causing my mind to wonder of how they work and such, but still on the topic of what we were on.

“Yeah…. I guess we are… so… what now?”

“I do not know..”

“Should we…”

“…Perhaps…”

“…But… I feel guilty…”

“As do I…”

“Should you ask him?”

“I should ask him…”

“Would he mind?”

“…he shouldn’t mind….”

“Then what’s the problem?”

Shaking my head I then turned to him and smiled softly while giving his hand a gentle squeeze.

“I do not know… nor will we ever know… but perhaps it is the best that we… accept these feelings…”

“…You think so?”

“…I do…”

“…So are we…”

“…do you feel we are?”

“…Yes…”

“…Perhaps that answers your question…”

“…So… we’re…”

“….”

“Yeah?”

“…”

I couldn’t seem to find my words, but I could express them by tightening my grip on his hand, then scooting closer to him with a permeant smile plaster on my lips.

“…yeah… I suppose we are…”

“Are you gonna tell anyone?”

“No… perhaps it would be best for our emotions if we were to stay as we are now… secret…”

“Well… then I secretly love you…”

Smiling at that, I then turned to face him as I pressed myself further on his body and rested my head against his chest as he stared up at the sky, glittering like a million fire flies.

“I secretly love you as well…”

He smiled back down at me, then brought his attention to the sky again as our conversation ended.

“…so…are we still friends?”

“Of course… just because we went through a slight change, dose not mean our friendship is over… I do not see very few people wedding their best friends…”

“Well… I’m glad we’re still friends…”

“…”

He sighed softly then leaned his head against mine and stared up at the stars with me silently, but in a comfortable silence. None of it felt awkward at all.

“Do you still love Sal?”

The question was sudden, but not surprising.

“With all my heart, of course…”

“…How can you love me the same then?”

“I do not know… I love Sal with all my heart, but I also love you just as much… it does not make sense… at all… but you accept me though, right?”

“Of course..”

“Good… because the thought of leaving you seemed too unreal to be a possibility.”

“…I feel the exact same way…”

“I love you…”

“I love you too..”

Feeling my heart fill with the same, warm fuzzy feeling I get when I am around Sal, I then reached up with my free hand and poked him in the cheek.

“Do you happen to know anything about the stars now?”

“…Mmm… lemme think…”

He stared up at the sky for a few brief moments as he thought, then turned to me and smiled softly.

“Nope. Nothing that I can think of.”

“Ah, well then your logic you used earlier was rather useless, was it not?”

“You can say that. But it does work sometimes.”

“Sometimes.”

“Eighty percent of the time?”

“…”

Rolling my eyes playfully as he directed his attention back to the sky, thoughts began to swarm my mind.

“Phillip… I am scared…”

Suddenly, the light fluffy nature that we had created around us, had caught fire and burned to the ground.

“Why? What’s wrong?”

“I have to go back home tomorrow…”

“No you don’t… you can say your spending a full week…”

“But then I will have to return in a week, and by the end of that week I will be fearful just as I am now…”

“…I want to help you Travis but, there isn’t much for me to do… like I said, you can leave… and… come live with me!”

“…”

Feeling the anxiety of the situation build up around me, he then suggested a single idea that could work, but could fail all at the same time.

“W-We… could leave…”

“Us? Leave? To go where?”

“Anywhere! It doesn’t matter… I just wanna be with you…”

“I do too…”

“Then let’s do it.”

“We cannot..”

“Why not?”

“Because my mother will be left there to deal with it all… and surely if I were to bring her along, she would not accept me for who I am..”

“Why wouldn’t she?”

“Because the way I feel is not the way a boy should feel…”

“Who cares about how a boy should and shouldn’t feel!! This is who you are and there is nothing your parents can do to change that! It’s part of who you are… it’s like breathing… you can’t expect someone to hold their breath forever, if they do, they will suffocate…”

“Perhaps staying a whole week will be better….”

“Yeah?”

“Yes… I wish to stay away from there as long as possible…”

“Maybe your bruise will have healed up by the end of the week and I can finally see the real you under there.”

“Perhaps… that is if I do not ‘run into another wall’ again.”

“I won’t let him.”

“…”

Smiling at him as the thought of him beating the shit out of my dad was a slight turn on, I then turned my attention back to the night sky and sighed heavily as silence filled between us yet again. Eventually though, Phillip closed his eyes for a brief moment, leading me remember the fat that he was very much still tired and probably wanted to sleep.

“Oh… you are still tired… I am sorry… we can leave and go back home if you would like.”

He opened his eyes a little too quickly and glanced over at me with another one of his famous smiles.

“I’m not tired! I was just thinking is all.”

Raising a brow at this as he yawned softly and stretched his arms out before him, bringing my hand up with his hand, then bringing them back down and letting them rest on his chest, including my hand, which he left there to play with my fingers a bit with his free hand.

“And what were you thinking about?”

“Just… stuff…”

“What kind of stuff?”

“…elaborate…”

He sighed and rolled to face me as he brought our hands down between us and began with his words.

“Do you still listen to that crappy gospel music?”

“I wouldn’t say its _THAT_ crappy, but yes.”

“Oh.”

“But I do happen to have added a few more flavors to my tastes when I met Sal, you can thank him for bringing me to the point I am now or I wouldn’t have ever let you do any of the things we do.”

“Yeah… Sal is a man of many skills…”

“But we will get off the topic of Sal, since I know you despise his very soul…”

“I don’t hate Sal!”

“I am sure you don’t.”

“I really don’t!! He’s my friend!”

“…Mmm…”

“Really! We hang out together all the time! You just haven’t seen us in art class, have you?”

“I go to art class, dipshit.”

“…Oh… yeah… well… that’s because I have to be by myself when I’m making art or it will never get done.”

“Is that why you sit with me? Because I am a ghost of emotions?”

“..I-I…. What?! N-No!! I just…”

“Just admit you don’t like him because he’s dating me.”

“I am not a jealous person, T.”

“Mm-hmm…”

“Stop making those noise.”

“Why? Are they exposing you to the fact that you really do hate Sal for the reason of him dating me first?”

“No. Their weird.”

“…I am simply going to ignore the fact that you said that and continue. I have found that heavy metal and a few other genera’s are quite interesting during my time with Sal.”

“…What kind of heavy metal?”

“…. Sanity’s Fall.”

“…Which song is your favorite?”

“Ritual.”

“Oh you’re not lying. Alright. That’s really cool actually! I’m glad you’re into it now! Now I can show you some of the things I listen to without you spraying me with holy water or throwing a bible at my head.”

“I do not throw bibles! And why would I be lying about listening to a kind of music? Lying is a sin.”

“Yet you refuse to tell your parents you love dong.”

“…Sometimes I feel as if you want me killed or something. If I were to tell them, not that fact in specific, that I were attracted to the same gender as I, my father wouldn’t even give me time to take a breath afterwards before he ripped my guts out with his hand.”

“Jesus...”

“…yes… Jesus indeed.”

“…Wait.. this just came to my mind… what are you?”

“That is a rather odd question to ask, Phillip, if I were an alien I suppose I would have told you by now.”

“No, No, maybe I should have elaborated a bit.”

“You really think so?”

He frowned and rolled his eyes before continuing.

“I meant like, what are you… you know… when we…”

“I am a bottom clearly.”

“Why did you have to just straight up say it like that?”

“Oh, I am terribly sorry, you didn’t want the trees to hear our little secret, my mistake.”

He nudged me in the shoulder as a small chuckle escaped my lips before he had continued.

“Quit being so mean to me! I’m tired!”

“I thought you said you were just thinking?”

“I lied.”

“Lying is a sin you know…”

“Then I guess I’m going to hell and your coming with me.”

“…Good luck dragging me under.”

“Oh I don’t need luck. Your as light as a feather.”

“Fuck you.”

“That wasn’t very Christian of you, Travis.”

“Suck my ass.”

“…Later.”

“I am on the verge of murdering you.”

“Murder is a sin too, have you not done your studying of the Ten Commandments? That’s something we learned in kindergarten Travis.”

“Just get on with what you saying!!”

He laughed a little as he led us both back to the topic we were on and rubbed his eyes a bit before continuing.

“So, you’re a bottom? What does that make you when you’re with Sal? Still a bottom?”

“No. I top Sal.”

“Huh?”

“Yes, yes, I know, confusing. But I can be both, and I prefer both.”

“…so you’re a switch?”

“Yes.”

“That’s scary… would you ever switch me?”

Smirking just to get him to feel weird, I then sat up and stretched my arms above my head.

“Travis.”

“…mm?”

“You wouldn’t switch me would you?”

“How could I? I’m as light as a feather! I’m just a weak little bottom~”

“Travis..”

“You said it, not me!”

“Q-Quit teasing…”

“…Mm..”

He shook his head as he sat up with me and stared out over the bottom of the hill, in the direction we had traveled from.

“You still thinking?”

“Of course.”

“Well, what about?”

“…I really don’t know what I’m thinking about, I just know I’m thinking though…”

“…I have done that from time to time…”

“Yeah?”

“I have… I do it quite often actually…”

“Really? I do it when I’m tired…”

“Perhaps we should go back home and let you sleep.”

“Nah, I’m fine.”

“Do you not have to wake up at a certain time tomorrow?”

He looked over at me as if he were about to burst into a fit of laughter. Was it something I had said that seemed unnaturally humorous.

“What kind of person wakes up on a certain time on the weekend?”

“I…I do…”

“W-Wait, your kidding right?”

“…n…no… I am not….”

“Oh, you’re not?”

“No… I am not.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah…”

“How come?”

“How come I am not kidding?”

“No, how come you have to wake up at a certain time?”

“Well… I will miss morning bible study and… other things…”

“I understand why the bible studies, but why the other thing?”

“I…”

“There isn’t any other thing, is there? He just wakes you up so you won’t be sleeping for no reason, right?”

“He…”

“He does.”

“…Yes… there is no other purpose as to why he wakes me up…and even then, half the time, the bible studies aren’t even…. We do not even have them… we wait for them… but he never brings them…”

“Does he think its funny? Because I sure as hell don’t.”

“Perhaps.”

“Boy, I just can’t wait until the day I finally break and just…”

“You won’t be able to do that..”

“Why not?”

“You just won’t be able to… I know this for a fact… you think I haven’t tried fighting him off of me before? He’s just… too strong.”

“Well, not to put you down or anything, but I’m like twenty times your size. Maybe its time he starts picking on someone his own size. I’m almost as tall as him after all.”

“It’s not… size that matters, Phillip… its not size…”

“Then what is it? I’m sure I could beat him in it!”

“No… you couldn’t..”

He was silent as he stared at me with pursed lips and creased eyebrows, expressing to me how much he was concerned for me, but never continuing on the subject.

“You never told me how you got that necklace, I mean, I know you’ve had it since the day we met, but… what’s it for?”

“My father made it for me… he made one for my mother as well…”

“He did? That’s… nice…”

“Yes… too nice in fact…”

“Sounds kinda suspicious if you ask me.”

“Very much so, but nothing bad has come out of them yet so…”

“They are very nice…”

“Yes…”

“How did he make them?”

“Mine is made of metal and my mother’s is made of wood… I suppose he had wooden beads carved specifically for her fits.. then strung them… I… I am unsure as to how he had made them.. I do not even know where to begin on mine… I am sure he is not a blacksmith.”

“…Yeah… maybe he had them made for you guys, but took all the credit.”

“He seems like the man to do that.”

“Yeah…”

He grabbed my hand yet again as we stared off into the trees just beyond our reach, urging me to lean against him with my head on his shoulder.

“Your parents are nice…”

“Pfft… their weird if you ask me…”

“They are not weird… they are… peculiar…”

“Or in dumb language, weird.”

“No. They are not weird.”

“Kay, but… why do you bring them up for?”

“…I like them… I wish they were my parents…”

“…Oh… Travis… I—”

“…Your parents are the same religion as mine are… correct?”

“…mm… yeah I think so, why?”

“Do they seem as strict with their religion as mine?”

“…. Not particularly no..”

“…then… why are mine?”

“Maybe they take it more seriously.”

“…or maybe its not true…”

“Huh?”

“Nothing.”

“Okay…”

“…What time is it?”

“…I dunno..”

“What do you mean?”

He shrugged his shoulders and pulled out his phone from his pocket to show me.

“My phone is fucked up.”

“Then how do you know what time we should be heading back?”

“…A certain way the stars move.”

“The sky moves in different directions each night, Phillip, how could you possibly use that?”

He shrugged yet again and put his phone away as he laid back down on the ground and closed his eyes for a brief moment before reopening them and gazing at the sky with awestruck eyes.

“You ever wonder how many stars are up there?”

The question was simple.. and light… I liked it.

“…Sometimes, yes…”

“…Do you have a guess?”

“…Higher than any human could possible count…”

“Yeah… I always thought that… maybe there’s an infinite number of them. Like… they never end, and there’s more and more coming into place every single night… they just never end…”

“That… actually sounds logical, Phillip.”

“Well, I mean, who knows, am I right? I could be wrong.”

“…But… you could be right…”

“…. But I could also be wrong, and there’s nothing wrong with being wrong. Because I’m not perfect.”

“…Yeah…”

“…. So do you think there’s life out there?”

“Life beyond earth?”

“Yeah, like aliens.”

“…. Perhaps… but there is nothing to really support it,”

“You don’t really need something to support it, do you?”

“…Yes…”

“Okay, how did we figure out there were new species? Did we find clues for them being there?”

“…. No… we—”

“They basically just fell into our hands! So what’s the difference with aliens?!”

“… I suppose you are correct..”

“I _suppose_ I am!”

“…Phillip… have I ever told you how much I love your enthusiasm for such things?”

“Nope! But you can tell me how much you love me now!”

Chuckling at his humor, I then let my eyes run over the soft twinkling of the indigo sky, some brighter than others, but never the same size as others as well.

“…Have you noticed by any chance, that no star is alike in brightness or shape, sometimes color?”

“Color?”

“Yes… precisely… look up there, find a particular star, observe its color and brightness… then find another… they are not the same at all what-so-ever. Do you understand it?”

“…. yeah, the one that I had spotted looks like it would be a… cream color almost… but the other one that I looked at seems almost… pink! That’s so cool, I never noticed that, T!”

“…well… you learn to notice a lot of things when you have to spend the night on your roof…”

“Wh-When did you have to spend the night on your roof?”

“When my father was after me all night and I had to hide from him.”

“…why was he after you?”

“I don’t know… he just does it sometimes…”

“…. Well.. fuck him… and everything he does, because its night right.”

“I love you Phillip…”

“I love you too, T.”

“…I wish there were more people on this earth like you and Sal…”

“…Yeah…”

“…Sorry, I mentioned Sal again, didn’t I?”

“I don’t mind. Really. He is your boyfriend, and… your gonna talk about him sometimes…”

“…. Yes but your…”

I trailed off as the answer to that question running through both our heads was still yet, unclear, and even though it made no sense what-so-ever, it all seemed to…. Piece together… somehow.

“…”

Neither of us had any words for the thought that had been brought up, so all I could do was move on without a thought about it.

“…. Besides…. I really don’t know why you think I hate Sal so much.”

Rolling my eyes at how fast he had brought that topic up, I then turned to him and rested my head on his arm as I wrapped my own around his.

“Because every time I mention him, you get this look on your face like you could care less.”

“…. No I don’t…”

“Yes, you do. Admit it. Your jealous for no reason at all.”

“I am not jealous. Really! I’m not!!”

“…mm…”

“I hate that.”

“Hate what?”

I replied with a rather cocky smile plastered on my lips.

“I hate that noise you make when you think you know better than what someone is saying to you!!”

“Alright~ I’m gonna pretend that what you said when we were at your house doesn’t apply to what we are talking about now.”

“Your still an ass.”

“Your still just as annoying as the day I had met you.”

He smiled brightly at me and couldn’t seem to help but burst into laughter as the memories flooded our minds, taking us back to that very day.

“Oh man, that day we met, I could never forget! In fact… I just have to get this off my shoulders… but… to be honest… I think I was gay for you when we first met as well… I think I’ve just always been that way for you…”

“…That’s sweet… and it would also explain why you seemed so weird to me…”

(Flash Back)

Phillip’s POV:

.

..

…

….

…..

Today was the first day of school and I had never been more excited in my entire life!! There’s so many people that I haven’t met yet!! I can’t wait to make all kinds of new friends!!! Today was the best day ever mostly because I get to, like I said before, meet all kinds of new people and make new friends, but also go on my very first fieldtrip!!! I really just can’t wait until I get there!!! And—

“Phillip, Phillip dear… Phillip are you listening? Phillip…”

My mothers voice rung through my head and knocked me out of my thoughts faster than any kind of noise I’ve ever heard.

“Cammie, his problem… will it not get in the way of him being in such a school?”

“Not at all Reginald. Not at all. I believe our talented and very handsome little boy will do just fine in such a school. Plus what has he got to lose? He’s the second richest kid in that school and should very well be able to flaunt it if anyone decides to pick on him! Am I right my little blueberry muffin?”

I had no idea what she was talking about, but I loved it!!

“Yeah mom!! When do we get to go to school? Oh!! Who are my teacher?! Wait, wait, wait… what’s my classmates names!! I wanna get to know all of them!!!”

“Whoa, whoa, whoa there, bud, we’ll get you to school as soon as possible, but for now… how about you finish your breakfast?”

“…M-My breakfast? Oh…Oh!! My breakfast!! Yeah!!”

My father gave me a rather concerned look, not once gaining my attention as I quickly wolfed down my breakfast and nearly choked while doing so.

“Phillip, dear!! Slow down when you are eating! You have plenty of time to get to school and meet everyone!! Just… do not choke to death before you do!!”

My mother desperately urged me on the importance of taking it slow while he gave my back a few pats and dabbed a tissue on my mouth after I had gotten over my coughing fit.

“Oh, but mom I just can’t wait to meet everyone!! Think of all the new friends I’m going to make!! I’ll be the… the most…. The kid with the most friends ever in the history of kids with a lot of friends!!”

She gave a small, simply laugh and smiled at my dad while listening to me speak.

“Yes, yes you will, my love.”

“Boy he is rather hyper today, is he not, Cammie?”

“Why yes indeed, but… do tell when you have seen him without such energy.”

They both shared a small fit of laughter with me joining in with no single clue as to why we were laughing, but only thinking it to be fun to laugh. Eventually though, it was time to leave and I couldn’t wait to get in the car as soon as I could. Buckling my seat belt firmly across my chest and swinging my legs back and forth on my seat, hitting the tips of my shoes against the back of my father’s seat, only to find him desperately trying not to get mad at me, while I sang a small song.

“I can’t wait to get to school!! To make some….”

Tapping my chin as I tried my very best make up words that would rhyme, I then found my father swatting at my legs from his seat in the front as he smiled back at me and spoke just as nicely.

“Son, can.. can you not… kick my seat please? Dad would be really grateful if you did!!”

Suddenly I couldn’t help but laugh at his sentence.

“But you are dad, are their two dads?!”

Suddenly wonder about the fact washed over me like nothing I’ve felt before, and the fact that I could possibly have two dads was something completely new and weird to me. His face lit up as my mother turned to him and smiled nervously.

“Uh, no, son, I am your dad and you mother is my wife. There is no such thing as two dads… um… what are you going to do when you get to school?”

“Oh!! I’m gonna meet everyone in the class!! And I’m gonna make friends with everyone, wait, wait, wait… no, I want to meet all the teachers, and make them my friends… then… then I’ll sit with everyone at lunch time, and… I’ll just be friends with everyone, then we can all go outside for recess and play fun games together and we will all be the best of friends!! I can’t wait to make all those friends!! Oh, dad, did I tell you how many friends I could be making?! I’m gonna be making a lot of friends so your gonna have to plan this massive play date for me and the entire school, okay? And what we’ll need is—”

“Son, son…”

“Is a big bouncy house, and a whole lot of cake, and something else, food!! Chips? Soda!! You should bring a whoooooole lot of soda because theirs gonna be so many kids!! And you need to buy them each a special gift like.. to announce that they’re my friends and that more are welcome and—”

“Phillip, son, we’re he—”

“OHMYGOSH!!! REALLY WE’RE HERE ALREADY!!! ICAN’T BELIEVE IT!! I’M ALREADY HERE AND THERE’S GONNA BE SO MUCH I HAVE TO DO!! I HAVE TO MEET ALL THE KIDS FIRST, THEN I’LL GO MEET THE TEACHER THEN WE’LL GO OUT SIDE AND WE’LL ALL BE BEST FRIENDS AND WE CAN—”

Suddenly my heart began to race and I had to stop talking for a brief moment as my vision began to get blurry, my hands began to shake, and my parents concerned faces were all I could see.

“Phillip, dear, calm down for a bit, please promise me that you won’t get yourself that worked up when you get to school and you feel like talking?”

Taking a puff of my inhaler from my pocket, everything began to slow down again and I didn’t feel as light headed. Boy that was a rush!! I kinda wanna do it again! But then again I don’t, but then again I do and—

“Phillip, please keep your inhaler with you at all times, I do not want you to pass out again, remember when that happened?”

She questioned with a stern look on her freckled features as the memories of an ambulance and doctors and heart rate monitors were flashed across my mind, still with a smile on my features.

“Yeah, I remember mom.”

“Alright, son, have a good day at school, and if you need anything, just call us, okay? You remember the house number right?”

“Yep!!! 82876—”

“Okay good, I’m glad you know, um, you can get out—”

Before they could finish I was off and sprinting up the stairs as fast as I could before my I could hear my parents desperately cry out their partings with me.

“We love you… ah.. he didn’t hear us… maybe tomorrow he’ll be a tad calmer, eh?”

.

.

.

Upon entering my classroom, I quickly found myself getting a bit too excited and found that my heart rate was rising quicker than my excitement for meeting all these new kids!! And to think this was only one class room out of an entire school!! Immediately rushing towards a group of kids I had seen in the corner, all nice and tidy in their school uniforms, I then pushed my way right into their conversation and greeted them all.

“Hi!! My name is Phillip!! But, you can call me Phil or anything that you want really, my family is the second richest family in the whole country and I was just wondering if you guys wanted to by my friends, or better yet, my best friends because—”

Suddenly the boy that seemed to be the leader of the group held his hand up in my face and stopped me from talking any further, he was a tall boy with chocolate brown hair and electrifying blue eyes, his face was also spotted with chocolate brown freckles to match.

“Kid, listen, your sweet and all, but… we don’t hang around kids that just think they can bud into conversations like that…”

Then another kid spoke up, but this time, it was a girl and she had soft pink hair tied up into pigtails on either side of her head, and a cute little flower pin holding part of her bangs out of her face that was made of dazzling diamonds, she was very pretty and all I could think about was how good of friends we were gonna be!! He grey eyes narrowed as she spit her words at me like venom, but I couldn’t really hear a single thing they were saying, I was just so happy.

“So in other words, get lost!!”

Then they all started to walk away from me and head off to a different section of the room where I tried to follow to but was stopped when I found another group of kids to talk to.

“Okay guys I’ll talk to you later I guess!!!”

Smiling and waving at them as I rushed over to the other group, I found they seemed to be even nicer than the other kids.

“Who are you?”

A girl with curly, bobbed, purple hair asked with an almost disgusted look on her features as she wrinkled up her nose and eyed me from every corner with her other friends doing the same.

“My name is Phillip!! Do you wanna be my friends? I mean, I already have friends, its those guys over there see?! Hey guys!!!”

I waved at them from across the room, but the seemed to not have seen me. Oh well. Then I turned back to them, only to have a boy with bright red hair slip his foot across mine and cause me to trip, I hit the floor, but ended up laughing as my head began to spin for a moment before I stood up.

“Why are you so hyper?”

“Your really weird you know that?”

“Go bother someone else..”

They were speaking, but all I could hear was the beginning of new friendships. Then, just as the other kids had, they began to walk off to, and just as I did when the other kids left, I ran off to other groups, and ones after that, and more after that, until I had met the whole classroom except one kid, and that kid caught my eye quicker than a brand new toy.

“Who are you?”

He asked as my voice had suddenly lost its… voice… then all I could see and think about was him.

“W-Who am.. am I? I-I…”

He rolled his eyes and poked my inhaler case on my belt loop with a stick he had holding in his hand since the first time I saw him.

“What’s this on your belt?”

“O-Oh… wh-what? This? Oh… th-that’s my… that’s my um… inhaler.. I use it to—”

“Oh my god, you’ve got an inhaler?! That’s so funny!!!”

He pointed at me with his stick while laughing and falling to the floor as observed his features. He had short, well groomed blonde hair, slicked to a specific hairstyle with a ton of hair gel I had assumed, with chocolate brown eyes and perfectly tanned skin. His eye was bruised though, and the bridge of his nose was covered in a band aid, as well as his legs, they too were covered in many of the sticky items. His bottom lip was cut just a little in the left corner, which I noticed fairly well when I was watching him laugh. Suddenly, he seemed to be in pain and stood up quickly to pull out something similar to my inhaler and took a puff off of it and stood there silently as he stared me down.

“…Um… you didn’t see that… okay?”

Nodding as he put it away and cleared his throat, he then stuck out his hand and gave me a serious look.

“My name is Travis Phelps. My family is the richest family in the whole country! There is no one here that can beat my father’s reputation! Because he’s the best of the best!!”

He was silent as his glorification of his father drifted away and left me there speechless as his looks continued to sweep me off my feet.

“…Well, come on then. What’s your name?”

I couldn’t speak. It was as if I didn’t have anything to say and that was really rare.

“Do you even have a—”

“MY NAME IS PHILLIP!!”

I suddenly yelled as I took his hand and shook it violently, he jumped a little as I yelled and jerked his hand away from mine as he stared at me for a moment then began to walk away.

“You are very weird… I’m gonna go over there…”

“Wait, um… My name is Phillip…”

“I know. Quit following me.”

“M-My family is the second richest family in the country..”

He stopped in his tracks and smiled slyly at me, almost resembling something that a fox would do.

“You’re the second richest family that is trying to challenge my families name?”

Blushing brightly as he turned to me and roughly pressed the tip of his stick to my chest, staring me sternly in the eyes.

“U-Uhm… I-I…”

“Well then why didn’t you just say so!! What is your dad’s name?”

“…Reginald…”

“Reginald? Oh!! My father talks to a guy named Reginald!! I think…”

“S…So… do you…want to be my friend?”

“Friend? Do not rush into such things.”

“S-So are you excited for the field trip?”

“What field trip?”

“T-The trip that—”

“Good morning class!! Please be seated so I can inform you all of the wonderful field trip we will be taking today!”

As soon as the teacher had said that, the students were quick to obey orders as I followed Travis to his seat and sat down beside his, only to be confronted by another kids whose spot I had taken.

“Buzz of weirdo! That’s my seat!!”

Travis suddenly snapped his head towards the kid speaking to me and cut me off like everyone else does before I could finish.

“Oh, I’m—”

“Screw off flamer!! This is his seat now!”

The kid stared at Travis for a brief moment, then turned and rolled his eyes as he walked off.

“Whatever, don’t think just because you’re the richest kid in the country that your just gonna be able to boss around every one for long.”

“Oh go cry to your mummy about it.”

Glancing over at him from time to time when he wasn’t looking, I couldn’t help but let his features set in my mind again. There was just something about him that made me feel just so weird but wonderful all at the same time. Maybe it’s a feeling of destiny that is so strong, that its letting me know that we’re supposed to be the best of friends forever!!

“You’re really nice~”

I couldn’t help but mumble as my head began to spin, causing me to lean my head on my elbow on the top of the table. My cheeks felt really warm though and my head began to spin and my heart rate increased as I began to get way too excited.

“What did you just say?”

Shakily reaching for my inhaler and taking it as I stared at him, I then regained my normal thinking.

“I said you’re a really nice person! I think we’re gonna be the best of friends!!”

“…Like I said before kid, don’t rush into it too fast.”

“Okay!”

I couldn’t help but reply back nicely. The teacher had my attention for about three to five seconds but soon enough It was back on Travis.

“I like your stick.”

“…Okay…”

“And your hair~ you have really nice hair~”

At this point it almost felt as if I were looking at a human candy store, because all I wanted him to be my friend forever.

“…huh?”

“You have really pretty hair~”

I muttered dreamily as he stared at me with red cheeks and poked my face with the stick only to be called out by the teacher.

“Mr. Phelps, stop distracting—”

Suddenly I barged in and raised my hand pointing at myself.

“Oh! No, he wasn’t distracting me!! I was distracting him!! Make me the one in trouble!!”

She smiled at me softly and glanced over at me.

“Neither of you in trouble, I just ask that you listen to instructions so that you will not be confused when we get there.”

I nodded as she sent a nod back at me then continued on with her instructions that I paid no attention to what-so-ever. All I could think about was him!

.

..

…

….

…..

……

(End of Flashback)

Travis’s POV:

His eyes were filled with a type of nostalgia that I could never know as he stared up at the sky and smiled happily as the warm thoughts washed over him, causing him to close his eyes for a brief moment. Eventually though, I broke him from it with a small question.

“You… thought my hair was pretty?”

He suddenly snapped his eyes open and turned to me as his cheeks lit up and a shy smile formed on his lips as he tried to keep from making it too obvious that he was nervous.

“… um…”

“I… do not find it weird or anything, it is sweet, but… why pretty?”

“I don’t know, your hair is just a nice shade of blonde…”

“…Nice shade?”

“Well… yeah… I mean… blonde hair is cute. Blondes are just relatively cute people.”

“…Oh… Heh~”

I couldn’t hold myself back from giggling as if I were a child when he smiled at me and continued on.

“Really, I just think blondes are… more attractive in my opinion. I mean, I know that’s such a cliché thing for me to say but, blue gets boring sometimes.”

“I think your hair is very interesting. I love the color of it.”

“…My hair? You like the color of my hair?”

“And the style… I suppose it fits you and your personality.”

“You suppose it does?”

“Yes, to be honest, you look too sophisticated for someone of your nature to have it all well-groomed like so. In my opinion, you look…”

“I don’t know how to feel about this..”

He muttered as he messed with his hair a bit and blew a strand out of his face.

“_Hotter_… when you kept it the way you did before you took that rather large change back in freshmen year.”

“You…. Thought I looked more attractive with it the same way as I woke up that morning?”

“Yes, bed-head fits you well and makes you seem… care-free… well… not _seem, _because you are… um… do you understand what I am trying to tell you?”

“Yeah, I understand, but… I always thought you hated how I kept it like that. That’s another reason why I changed it…”

“No, I did not hate it… I… like I said found it to be very… _Alluring… _to my senses…”

I muttered softly to him as he watched my hands reach up to his head and ruffle his hair to the way he had it during the beginning of freshman year. His features seemed to pop more now that I had. I never seemed to have notice how much I wasn’t noticing. Like how a group of his freckles formed into a star. Which I began to trace upon spotting, this, in turn, caused him to chuckle lightly and grab my hands from his face as he questioned my actions.

“What are you doing?”

He smiled charmingly and held my hands between us as we spoke.

“I was tracing your freckles.”

“Pfft… Why?”

“They formed into a star on your cheek.”

“Oh they did?”

“Yes, and now that I look, I can see even more pictures in them as well.”

“Really? What else do you see?”

“I see a… flower actually, and maybe… a dog…”

“A dog?”

“Yes, I see a small dog.”

“I have a doggo on my face~”

“Yes, you do.”

“We should get a doggy…”

“A dog?”

“Yes.”

“Are we married?”

“We can be.”

“I doubt that.”

“Travis Phelps, will you make me the happiest—”

“Shhh!! We’re not old enough.”

“When it comes to love, that doesn’t matter.”

Rolling my eyes as I pushed him away, I then looked back up at the sky and figured that would be best for us to go back home. We had been here for three hours.

“Do you think we should head back home?”

He then jumped up and held his hand out as he glanced back at the gates.

“Yeah, I think Is about time we do head back.”

Grabbing his hand and pulling myself up, using him as a stable force to help me, I then dusted myself off and smiled softly at him as he continued to hold my hand as we stood there, watching my movements as we stood there. I then grabbed his attention with a few words before we started walking.

“What are you doing?”

“…Just watching our hands…”

“Why?”

He looked up at me and swung our hands back and forth between us.

“I dunno… just to be watching I guess.”

I couldn’t help but smile as he walked us down the hill and down the path that we had come through to get here, once again, passing under the tall, silent trees filtering moonlight through their leaves down onto the dirt path.

“This is a very beautiful spot.”

“You think so?”

“Yes. It has very scenic… I never knew this place was here…”

“Not many people do.”

“I suppose it is that well hidden then…”

“Yeah… I made it that way…”

“How did you do that?”

“I planted stuff.”

“Wow.”

“No really, I did, I planted all those shrubs and stuff and I guess people just forgot about it. Thanks to the bushes there now. The people here are really, really, really stupid.”

“I assume so, seeing that they haven’t found this large area again. It is pretty hard to miss.”

“Yeah…”

“So, are you going straight to sleep when we get to your house?”

“If you don’t wanna do anything.”

“…Sex?”

He blushed brightly and smiled at me softly as the word slipped from my lips.

“…You must want really want a round two, why do you keep bringing that up?”

“…”

I glared at him from across the distance we had between us, and stayed silent.

“I didn’t hear a no.”

“… but there also wasn’t a yes.”

“…Hey, you’re the one who said it first, not me, besides, I don’t know why you don’t just say yes like you did when I was pounding your ass.”

Blushing even brighter than he had before, I then smacked his shoulder as we existed the park and were heading back to the house. Once we had gotten quite a ways away from the gate, then turned to me and proceeded to mimic my actions during our intercourse in mockery.

“_Yes~ Phillip~!! A-aAhhHhH~!! Fuck me there~!!” _

Watching him create a rather sensual face while he stuck out his tongue, I turned away from him and pulled my hand from his.

“That’s what you did~!! Don’t get mad!”

“…”

He then pinned me against the wall of the overhang of the sidewalk and gripped my wrists tightly, with a rather dominant look on his features, brining me to the point that I had wanted him to.

“Don’t ignore me~”

Smiling slyly at him as he leaned his face closer to mine, I gave him a simple peck on the lips then pushed him away and continued to walk towards the direction of his home, he stood there for a brief moment before catching up with me and grabbing a hold of my extended hand then laughed softly and leaned over towards me to nuzzle my cheek with his nose a bit.

“Your just gonna ignore me like that~? Oh, your mean~”

He whined as he kissed my cheek then glanced before him and observed the scenery.

“So what do you wanna do when we get back home?”

He asked after he had finally realized I was off the past subject.

“…I am unsure as to how I would answer that question.”

“…Okay.. well, do you want to go to bed when we get there?”

Tapping my chin lightly as thoughts and ideas ran across my mind of what we could do, eventually I came back to the thought of his freckles forming different shapes and whatnot.

“I think I have an idea as to what we could do when we get back to your house.”

“Is it gonna be fun?”

“Yes. Very much so.”

“Alright.”

.

.

.

.

.

Shutting the door to his room after he had entered, I watched as his charming smile formed on his lips and urged me to sit down on his bed, which I had done as soon as he had turned around to face me after closing his door as quietly as he could as to not wake his parents.

“So, do you want to go to bed, Phillip? You look awfully tired…”

He blinked a couple times and smiled at me wider as the look of tiredness in his eyes was desperately attempting to hide itself with the smile he had growing more and more.

“Nah! I’m not _really _Tired, only a little, besides, you said that you wanted to do something when we got here.”

“That I did… but if you wish to sleep, I will not keep you from it.”

“Would you go to sleep if I did?”

“…Perhaps…”

“Yes or no, bud.”

Rolling my eyes at his unruly nature, I then sighed and watched him approach the edge of the bed, taking his place between my legs dangling over the side of the mattress, his olive eyes glimmering with something completely unknown to me.

“…Or…”

“That wasn’t an option.”

“Of course it was, or else I wouldn’t have used it as one, now would I?”

“I didn’t… well… maybe I did, but, I know your smarter than that! Would you go to sleep if I did or would you just sit there until morning?”

“…Perhaps sit until morning arrives… that is what I usually do as to not receive a heart attack from my father when he enters my room… though… that does not particularly help anyways…”

“Then I’ll do what you were wanting to do.”

“No… I am tired.”

“What?”

“I changed my mind. I am very much so tired…”

“Oh come on, I know I was good, but… not _that _good.”

“Oh do not humble yourself, Phillip.”

“You disagree?”

“Indeed~”

I added afterwards with a small bit of my bottom lip, urging him to press against me further as he wrapped his arms around my waist and leaned down towards my shoulders with his face, his lips firmly pressed against my exposed skin that wasn’t covered by the hoodie he had let me “Borrow”.

“_That makes me feel a whole lot better then~” _

Smiling softly as my hands slipped up under his shirt and ran my fingers over his hardened core, savoring every line and groove in his body.

“_I would assume so~” _

He let out a very husky chuckle, which brought me to the sudden realization of how much of a turn on that was, I began to let my mind wonder to other things, though as he began to plant gentle kisses all over my neck and parts of my exposed collar bones and shoulder, leaving temporary, messy reminders of what I never knew I needed so desperately to live. Eventually though, his tender kisses and subtle, but very light, suckling, turned into a sudden frenzy of small, slightly rougher bites, nips, and nibbles. But all the while, they were still equally pleasurable, so much so, in fact, it had caused me to lightly dig my nails into his skin on his back, just a little ways down his spine, close to his waistline, but not quite there.

“_Phillip… Your… going to get me hard again…” _

_“Mmm~ Is that a bad thing~?” _

_“…You said you were tired…” _

_“I changed my mind~” _

Our words were soft and breathy as the air around us began to get hot and steamy almost, filling with the scent of pure lust and romance as he pinned me down on the bed and continued to gently abuse my neck.

“_H-Haa~ Phillip~”_

He then took a rather large chunk of my skin into his lips and bit down on it a little harder than I had wanted him to, thus, causing me to dig my nails further into his skin and gasp lightly as I pushed him away a little, huffing as he stared me down for my actions, confusion clotting his features along with desperate desire to continue with his activities.

“Wh-why’d you—”

Sitting up and adjusting the collar of the hoodie I was sporting briefly, I then sighed and smiled at him softly.

“You bit a little too hard…”

“Ah, sorry, love~”

He then leaned forwards and attempted to regain his position as he was in before, but was refused when I pushed him away again.

“Aw~ Come on!! I’ve got a hard on and it’s begging for attention~”

“That’s your problem.”

I stated with a sly smile on my features as he frowned and palmed himself through his jeans briefly before continuing.

“God, even when your doing shit like that, it’s still fucking hot~”

He basically moaned to me as his teeth sunk into his bottom lip, leaving him to desperately try and quench the thirst his cock had for me, but failing when attempted.

“_I know~ and it’s just killing you to look at me~ isn’t it~?” _

He huffed and palmed himself a tad harder at this as I bit my index finger and smiled slyly at him, spreading my thighs a little just to tease him as he restrained himself from disobeying my orders.

“Travis… c’mon… quit teasing…”

He muttered softly as he continued to rub himself through his jeans as he watched my every move which was a basis to tease him further.

“_I’m not teasing. I’m just sitting here~” _

He then grabbed my hips and pulled me closer to him as he began to attack my neck, breathing his desires into my skin as he took a breath and exhaled it.

“_At least give me a hand job or… a blowjob.. or something… Just give me something~” _

Chuckling like a small child, I then crawled towards him and brought my hands down to his jeans as I removed his hands from his groin and replaced them with mine, rubbing against it gently to tease him further. Suddenly though, as soon as I had begun to touch him, he bit his bottom lip and lowered his eyelids as I pulled my hands away from it, then brought my clothed foot up to his crotch and gently pressed against it, adding pressure as he huffed lightly from the sudden amount of friction again.

“_You mean something like this~?”_

He then nodded and reached for my foot when I pressed further against it, but stopped himself and clenched the bed sheets below him.

“_H-huuaa~ Travis~” _

Smirking as his reactions began to bring me to my own high, I then pulled my foot a little ways away from it, then quickly pressed it back down on him again, causing him to jolt and nearly bite his lip off.

“_Shh-Shhit~” _

I then pressed it against him further, adding an almost painful pressure to his groin, causing him to slightly arch his back and lead me to lean forwards on him a bit, adding to his pain/pleasure.

“_I bet you want me to tie you down and stand on your dick, huh~?” _

He then snapped his eyes open and bushed deeply, then quickly pulled himself out of his situation and grabbed me by the shoulders as he pinned me down and nearly growled in my face.

“Are you trying to top me~?”

A small smile forming on his pink lips as he stared down at me, causing my heart to race a bit thanks to the sudden action he had taken on me.

“…Um…”

He chuckled then grabbed my chin and pulled my face closer to his.

“That’s cute~ But we both know who’s in charge here~”

“…I can top you…”

“Could you~?”

“If.. If that is what I wanted.. then yes… I could…”

“It doesn’t seem like you want it too bad right now though~ To me it sounds like you want me to pound your ass to a pulse again to put you in your place~”

He then roughly flipped me over before I could answer and pulled down my shorts and boxers roughly, leaving them around my ankles as he grabbed my ass in his hands and gave it a good squeeze with both his hands.

“_A-Ahh~”_

He then began to plant gentle kisses down my back, stopping to bite me every one in a while, and cause me to jolt as he gave my ass another squeeze in return.

“_Phillip~” _

He didn’t answer, he just continued on his way and eventually landed himself at my ass, taking a moment to part my ass widely, causing me to shiver a bit and grip the pillow beneath me. He eventually though, began it with a simple, vertical lick over my entrance, causing my whole body to heat up instantly.

“_Haa~” _

He then stroked his tongue across it several times before stopping to gently dip inside, causing me to arch my back a little and turn to look at him.

“_You don’t even have to say a single word~ I know how much you love getting your ass eaten out like a fucking cupcake you dirty little whore~” _

Chewing my lip lightly as he commented on my liking to the action he was taking on me, he then gave my ass a firm smack, but continued to devour my ass before I could even react.

“_Hnn~” _

“_I know you like that, how about this~?” _

He questioned as he brought his fingers to my entrance and pressed them inside me, dry, but still pleasurable enough to where I didn’t mind too much. He then began to finger me and eat me out at the same time as he used his other hands to jerk me off smoothly, adding to my sudden bouts of pleasure building up inside me at the time, I could almost feel myself about to cum, I was so close and he had just stared too.. or.. perhaps he hadn’t of just stared… perhaps that was a while ago now that I think about it. His tongue slipped deep inside me, and savored every flavor there was to taste inside me as the soft slurping, sucking, and licking noises continued to turn me on to the point of boiling heat in my entire body, I could no longer feel anything except for what he was doing to me and it felt like heaven.. perhaps Phillip is an angel… Suddenly though, we had to stop as a knock on our door was heard and we both nearly fell out of the bed trying to straighten ourselves up before she entered… we forgot to lock the door. Phillip grabbed his phone before she came in and turned it on quickly and held it up before us as if we were supposedly watching something. Phillip smiled at his mother and brought one hand down under the blanket and slowly ran it down my thigh. I could feel myself struggling to hold back moans as he inched closer and closer to my entrance with his fingers, slipping them inside for a brief moment, stopping completely when his mother sat down on the edge of the bed, but continued as she spoke.

“Boys, what on earth are you two doing?”

Phillip smiled and showed her his phone and what we were “watching”.

“What’s that?”

“We were just watching a movie that I don’t have but can get on my phone.”

“Hm.. I could have sworn I had heard something else just before I came up here…”

“Uh, it was probably my phone, I’ll turn it down a bit, I didn’t know it was that loud mom, sorry..”

He smiled as he continued to pump his fingers in and out of me, my face heating up and my thighs quivering lightly. Phillip’s mother was too tired to notice any of that though, as she stood up off the bed and yawned softly.

“Okay, well, if you boys need anything… go and get it yourself.. I am very tired… goodnight boys…”

“Night mom.”

“G-Good night, C-Cammie~”

Blushing lightly at the sound of my voice, which seemed to not phase her one bit, as she closed the door behind her and left us in the room by ourselves, Phillip then threw off the covers and pumped his fingers in and out of me at full force, causing me to gasp and claw at the sheets below me as he leaned down and took the tip of my dick into his lips, sucking softly on it and teasing my slit with his tongue, adding to the satisfaction of it all.

“_Ph-Phillip, i-i-I’m gonna cum~” _

He smiled darkly as he tried but failed to take my whole dick into his mouth, but ended up nearly choking himself to death on it before he could even finish his attempt. He raised up and coughed a bit before he continued onwards with what he was trying to do, which caused me to raise up and huff lightly at him as I brought my hand down onto his head and gripped his hair tightly in my fist, his tongue ran over my tip lightly, teasing me even more so and urging me to bring my other hand on his head and grip his hair with that one as well, this caused him to slip down further on my dick, which earned me a small gag.

“_Phillip~” _

He glanced up at me and smiled softly around my dick, then continued his job until he had to stop again and breathe.

“_B-Breathe through your nose Phillip…” _

I informed him with a small stutter thanks to the way his fingers slipped inside of me and caused my breath to hitch slightly. He nodded and used the newfound information, which shouldn’t be new, I taught him the basics not too long ago, and tried to breathe like I had told him to but still wasn’t quite there, he then pulled me from his mouth and smiled as a small bit of precum dripped down his chin, which he caught with his tongue before it fell to where he couldn’t reach it. He then grabbed my under thighs and pushed them up to where they could be placed on my shoulders if he wanted them to be, and grabbed my hands from his head and urged me to hold my legs up for him, which I did, as he removed his fingers from my entrance and slipped them into his mouth briefly, then pulled them out and parted my ass just so he could reach me easier.

“_Hnn~ You just cannot get enough of my ass, can you Phil~?” _

He licked his lips and stared up at me with a very dominating look on his features.

“_Fuck no~” _

He then pressed his face between my ass and gave me a firm squeeze before he began to Press his lips against my entrance.

“_Mmm~” _

I then pulled my legs out to my sides a little, pressing my right leg against his wall and causing my thighs to quiver again.

“_God~ Your tongue feels so good inside me~” _

He then dipped his tongue in and out of me a few times before resorting back to vertical licks and soft sucking as he reached up with his free hand and rubbed it horizontally across my chest, stopping on either side to tease and tweak my nipples a bit, adding to my rising orgasm.

“_Ohh~ Fuck~…”_

I breathed as he moaned softly, which was muffled, causing it to become a little sexier each time he did it.

“_Mmm~ I-I’m gonna c-cum Phillip~ Keep going… i-I’m almost there~” _

I moaned as I brought my legs to the center of my body and held them together with one arm wrapped firmly around them as I used my now free hand to caress his hair and run my fingers through it with slight difficulty thanks to me tangling it up before he stared doing this. But soon enough I had fixed that problem with my fingers. Eventually though, he may have to comb back through it because I couldn’t help but loop the strands of blue around my fingers and clench them tightly to the palm of my hand as he slipped his tongue deeper inside me, then used his free hand to land a sharp smack against my skin, possibly turning it red in the shape of his hand. I soon began to feel the knot in my stomach slowly unravel itself until I couldn’t take it anymore and let go of my legs, bringing my other hand down to his head once again, and tangling my fingers in it once again as I had before, which caused him to have to use both his hands and hold my legs up himself as I orgasmed pretty much on his face. I could feel myself cumming as the thick substance splattered onto my chest and on my face a bit, before he slowed his pace with my orgasm, and pulled away from me as I had calmed down, he was slightly out of breath as he finished up and smiled as he laid my legs down around him and crawled up to my face, hovering over my entire body with his hands slowly running up my sides, then finally back down and around my waist.

“_Your so hot when you cum~” _

He smiled softly at me as he brought one of his hands up to my cheek to caress it as he licked up some of the cum that had splattered onto my face.

“_Haa~ I’m… really…. Tired now…” _

He smiled and brought his hand up to my head and ran his fingers through my hair, bringing it out of my face as he spoke to me in soft words.

“_Do you think you can maybe go one more time~?” _

Smiling up at him weakly, I then nodded and licked my lips as he positioned himself up with my entrance and pulled his hand away from my hair and spit in it so he could lubricate himself before going in. Once he had done that, he then proceeded to push inside me gently as I arched my back against him and smiled in pleasure from the way he smiled at me as he pushed inside, getting it fully in the first time.

“_Oh fuck, Phillip~” _

_“I swear, your so tight it feels like I’m fucking you for the first time all over again~” _

He nearly moaned as he began to slowly thrust into me, causing my thighs to quiver for the third time in a row.

“_One other thing, I know I’m good if I make your thighs shake~” _

I chuckled light-heartedly at his words and replied back in a slightly strained manner as he thrusted into me again and hit me right in the perfect spot.

“_D-Don’t humble yourself~ A-Ahh~” _

He rolled his eye, but was cut off when he had to clench his teeth for a bit as he rammed into me again and let out a small groan of satisfaction, causing me to wrap my legs around him and moan into his neck.

“_M-Mmm…HHhhnnm~ Ffffuck~” _

He huffed lightly as I also wrapped my arms around his shoulders and dug my nails into his skin, just as I had before we had left, causing him to move faster, or so it seemed like he did.

“_Fuck… Keep doing that~” _

I smiled softly at this as I felt tears well up in my eyes as he rammed harder and harder into my g-spot as I pressed my lips against his neck and scattered a few bites here and there across his skin.

“_Phillip~ I-I’m gonna cum soon if you don’t s-slow down~” _

Slurring my words slightly as he slowed down a bit, perhaps wishing to savor our moment a bit longer, and groaned rather loudly into my hair.

“_Hnn~” _

His tip pressed gently against my wall and urged me to drag my nails across his skin horizontally, perhaps reopening the wounds I had already created.

“_G-God~…. H-Haa~ P-Please keep fucking me there~ Right there~ Phillip~” _

He nodded and bit his bottom lip roughly, closing his eyes as we were both brought to our climax.

“_Phillip~ I-I’m…”_

He nodded and hushed me as he began to thrust harder and deeper into me, causing my entire body to quiver as he locked lips with me and automatically slipped his tongue inside my lips, running it across mine multiple times before he suddenly stopped all movement and groaned lowly while taking deep breaths of my scent into his lungs. Eventually, I could no longer move as well, as my cum shot up onto his chest and abdomen, leaving me breathless as I gasped for air between my moans as I raked my nails down his shoulder blades, creating even more wounds than there was before, his cum blossomed inside me, again, like a warm, thick, flower~ It felt amazing every single time he did it. This was waited out as we both endured our orgasms with savory efforts all he while slowly falling from our climaxes with ease as we eventually landed.

“_Oh fuck…. That…. Was… amazing…. T~ I don’t know why I didn’t start this sooner with you…” _

I then rolled my eyes as he pulled out of me and began to collect the cum off his chest and abdomen and slip it into his mouth.

“We… were too young… that’s why…”

He smiled and nodded as he cleaned us both us and covered us up with the blanket, making sure no part of our nude bodies were exposed for his mother to see if she were to happen to walk in at the break of dawn. Phillip then rolled to face me on his side and ran his fingers through my hair a few times while he spoke.

“I love you…”

My heart felt warm and fuzzy as he said that, and it seemed to feel just as I feel when I am around Sal… they both make me so happy and it’s just… too good to be true… could Phillip and Sally really be the right ones for me? But…. Can’t only one be the right one? Love can be confusing and complicated in many different ways…

“I love you too, Phillip..”

“I know you do..”

The response seemed somewhat off as he let it slip from his lips.

“You do? What does that mean?”

“Well I know because you let me cum inside you every time~”

He licked his lips as he leaned forwards and planted a sweet and innocent kiss on my neck.

“Oh.. I… well.. that is a gift..”

“A gift?”

“Yes… that’s a small gift you get for.. pleasing me the way you do… I only found it fair to let you do such things with me without protection or having to pull out suddenly and ruin the orgasm for yourself… plus…”

I trailed off as he smiled at me and wrapped his arms around my waist.

“plus, what?”

“Plus, it… It feels nice when you do it… its like… an explosion of warmth that blossoms in my stomach…”

“Oh…is that what it feels like?”

“Somewhat, but that is only a small fraction of what it feels like. You’ve never been topped before… have you?”

His face lit up with color as he avoided my eyes at all costs and coughed lightly.

“…Um..”

“You should try it sometimes…. It’s quite a treat if you ask me..”

“…By who?”

“…I am unsure, I mean, I could, but… I assume you do not think of me as the top role, do you?”

“Not particularly…”

“Well then, why not hit up Larry? He’s bigger than most of the boys at the school and is sure to show you what being a bottom should feel like.”

He blushed deeper and cleared his throat as he stared at me.

“U-Uh… no… I…. I think I’ll stick to… to the.. to the role I have…”

“Alright then. I think you do better topping than you would being a bottom~~”

“Yeah..”

His features seemed rather deeply embarrassed as I sighed and rolled to snuggle up with him under the sheets.

“…_Your very snuggly….” _

He smiled and wrapped his arms around me as I spoke and nuzzled me in the neck with his nose, causing his hair to tickle me lightly.

“_Your very cute~” _

I then chuckled and closed my eyes for a moment as we stayed silent and just enjoyed each other’s embrace in the warm sheets of his bed, eventually though, I couldn’t seem to open my eyes as the heavy weight of sleep began to wash over me, and the oddly pleasant smell of Phillip’s sweat lulled me to sleep further as my oxygen intake was nothing but him. Eventually, I was brought back to consciousness as the light snoring of Phillip was soon heard, and led me to fall asleep yet again, and soon enough, I was asleep.

.

.

.

.

.

Morning came as the light of the golden sun filtered through the window and glistened against the wall, indicating it was the beginning of a new day… Oh shit!! A new day!! Jumping out of the bed and nearly falling on my face before standing straight up, I then frantically looked around for my clothes and quickly grabbed some shorts off the ground and found another being inside my room, Phillip was here? He looked very surprised and shot up from the sheets with a worried look on his face as he watched me frantically dash around the room, looking for my clothes, I was gonna be late for morning bible study!

“Travis! Travis! What are you doing? Calm down!”

“I can’t I’m gonna be late…”

I then trailed off and realized what my surroundings were.

“For… Bible study…. Wait… this isn’t my house… it’s yours…”

He smiled and rubbed his eyes as he got up off the bed and hugged me from behind and used me to stable himself to keep from falling.

“Yeah, you’re at my house, so no bible study, and more sleep~”

He muttered as he buried his face into my neck and planted tender kisses about my neck, causing me to shiver a bit and grab onto his arms around my waist.

“…I am… terribly sorry for waking you up so early… you must have nearly had a heart attack thanks to me… poor thing…”

He smiled softly and yawned into my neck as he pulled us back to the bed and closed his eyes as sleep engulfed him once again. Suddenly, I then stood up and grabbed some of my pants out of my bag that I brought with me and a nice shirt that seemed just right to present myself with before Phillip’s parents.

“This shirt looks nice to go downstairs with…”

“Huh?”

“Do you suppose your parents are awake yet?”

“Hmm….”

“Oh, I feel they are, I hear movement downstairs… or perhaps that’s just the maids I assume, but no sense in sitting here wasting half the day, don’t you think so, Phillip?”

“…._Nnn~” _

Glancing over my shoulder at him and finding him drifting back to sleep, I then flopped down on the bed beside him just after I had put the shirt on and buttoned it up to the collar.

“Oh, I know you are tired, but breakfast is waiting, and I feel it is quite rude to allow such an important meal of the day to waste away..”

He whined and rolled back over to his side as I shook him gently and sighed as he refused to wake up.

“Alright then, I’ll just have to let your parents know as to why your so tired…”

He then shot up, rubbed his eyes, then glared at me as I threw a shirt at him that looked like it would be nice.

“This is too dressy…. It’s breakfast…”

“Yes, but breakfast is the most important meal of the day and will give you all the energy you’ll need for the day.”

“I never wake up for breakfast though and I’m always happy!!!”

He whined loudly as he grabbed his usual stripped sweater and threw it on instead of the shirt I had handed him.

“Do not be a baby about it Phillip, I feel it is time you get up at a reasonable time.”

“But I don’t wanna!”

“Come on then.”

He groaned and rolled off the bed, landing on the floor roughly, letting me know he may also need some pants thanks to his lack that I had noticed…

“Phillip, put some pants on.”

“Why?”

“Because I am sure you mother does not wish to see such things in the morning.”

He sighed and finally stood up off the floor and grabbed a pair of black ripped jeans from off the end off his bed and slipped them on and stood there with his arms crossed as he watched me walk up to him and place my hands on his chest.

“And to think you wanted to marry me… how would you ever survive?”

He rolled his eyes then smiled down at me as I stood on my toes and planted a simple kiss on his cheek.

“I think I could find a way to get around it..”

“I sure you would. Now, lets go down stairs and see what all the ruckus is about, shall we?”

He nodded and yawned as I opened the door and led him down the halls, to the stair case that led to the second level of his home, but as we did so, I happened to glance back at him once in a while and found he seemed more like a zombie following me down the halls rather than a boyfriend. I then smacked his shoulder gently and stopped in one of the hallways near the staircase we were heading for.

“You can go back to sleep after breakfast.”

He nodded and rubbed his eyes a little more as I wiped a bit of drool from his chin as he yawned and nearly fell over on me as I was tidying him up. Rolling my eyes as I finished up and found his image to be good enough, then continued on down to the stairs.

“Now be careful when you are walking down the stairs, dear Phillip, I feel as though your mother would have a heart attack seeing your head on backwards.”

“…mm…”

I then grabbed his arm and made sure he didn’t fall as we were coming down and led him to the dining room where breakfast would be served.

“Now do me a favor and wake yourself up a little more so you do not choke. I would like to spend another night with you and not on my own..”

He nodded and yawned as we entered, only to be stopped by Phillip’s surprised mother’s voice.

“Phillip? Your awake? This early? Huh… what a surprise! I never knew having you here Travis would have such an amazing influence on him!”

“Yes, he is a bit lazy… isn’t he?”

She giggled and nodded as she greeted Phillip with a smile on her rosy lips.

“Good morning, Phillip, how is your morning going?”

He sighed softly and shrugged his shoulders as he flopped down in a seat and laid his head down on the table before him just after I took a seat beside him and gave his arm a gentle pat.

“Thank you for getting him up this morning, perhaps we will not have to deal with the little rampage he goes on when he hasn’t eaten breakfast. Maybe some this morning may do him well.”

“Well I would assume so, all that junk food he endure must have quite an effect on him.”

“Oh, dear me, it does. He absolutely refuses anything besides his usual, soda, chips, snack pastries and such. One day I fear he may just drop dead with seemingly no cause what-so-ever. Perhaps I should stop seeing that such junk food is brought into the house.”

“Splendid idea, Cammie.”

“Stop talking about me…”

Phillip groaned as another being joined us at the table with a sleepy look on his features.

“Good morning my love, good morning Travis, good morning… Phillip? What brought you down here so early? You don’t get up until about… midday anyways…”

I suppose that was my que.

“I brought him down, I felt it was high time for him to be getting up at a reasonable time and not letting such an important meal of the day go to waste.”

“That is… very thoughtful of you Travis. You know you are very mature for someone your age. I respect that highly.”

“Thank you, sir.”

“Your father has taught you well.”

“Well, I must say, in my opinion, I feel it is more of my dear mother who had taught me to present myself with respect and honor more so than my father did, but… yes, I suppose he too did some things right.”

Phillip’s dad chuckled lightly at my joke and continued to listen as the maids began to bring out the food to us and elegantly place it before us.

“Yes, I suppose that is true, isn’t it?”

He laughed deeply.

“My father has always been more… how do you say… less proper than my mother.”

“Oh, now I can see that.”

Nodding towards him as he glanced over at Phillip and began to eat his breakfast, thanking the maid first kindly before dismissing her.

“Phillip, son, are you feeling okay?”

He shook his head, but kept it pressed against the elegant surface of the marble table.

“Perhaps if you eat something it may make you feel a tad better son.”

He nodded then sat up and picked up his spoon and began to poke at his eggs with it, and without hesitation, I grabbed the spoon from his hand and replaced it with a fork and made sure he wasn’t stabbing himself in the arm with it, letting him continue with what he was doing.

“Phillip..”

I then whispered the other word to him low enough to where only he could hear me.

“_Dear…_”

He then looked over at me with tired eyes and made a small noise of communication in reply to my voice.

“Mm?”

“You aren’t picking up any food from your plate, you are just poking it.”

He nodded again for no reason and smiled softly at me as he nearly fell out of his chair. Thankfully, I was there and he began to lean on me a bit to keep himself from falling and poked at his glass of orange juice with the fork, urging me to grab the fork from him and pick up the butter knife and cut his eggs for him, so he could poke all he wanted and eat some.

“Here let me help you…”

Cutting them in small pieces, I watched as he struggled to do even that, which led me to take the fork a third time and collect some of the food off the plate onto the fork and hold my free hand below his chin just in case he missed.

“Here… just open your mouth and I will help you.”

He did as I asked and successfully downed the food I had given him, and waited for more as I softly smiled at him and continued. It was when he had finished his eggs that I had realized how quite it was around us and look up to see his parents staring at me with a smile on their faces. Quickly sitting the fork down and picking up the napkin from the table, I then cleaned Phillip up and sat it down with a slightly nervous smile. Did they… find that odd? Or… perhaps… think something else of it? They do not seem angry… oh what have I done… clearing my throat, I then began to speak, but was cut off when Phillip’s father spouted his opinion.

“If only you were a young woman Travis, I think you’d be well fit enough to serve as my son’s wife. To be honest, I’m quite disappointed that you’re not! He needs someone like you in his life to keep him from wondering off the edge of a cliff!”

He then laughed jovially at this and picked up his coffee cup and took a sip of the steaming liquid. Relief filled me to the brim as the tense feeling of the situation softened and allowed room for laughter.

“Oh, yes, um… thanks you… heh…”

Cammie smiled widely and flashed a big smile, flashing a glimpse of her tooth gap that they both seemed to sport so well.

“Oh, Reginald, look what you have done! You’ve gone and embarrassed the poor boy!”

I then turned to Cammie and smiled softly at her as I handed Phillip the spoon he was searching for to eat his grits.

“Now, now, Cammie, I feel as though your husband may be correct, if I were a woman, I would surely be the one to keep him from doing as he said Phillip would do in his example.”

She smiled back at me and also picked up here coffee and took a delicate sip.

“I agree, you seem like the right person for the job.”

“…Cammie, he is a boy, he does not wish to be spoke of in such a way!”

She rolled her eyes and sent a small wink over in my direction, adding to my curiosity of just what she was hinting at.

“Oh, it is quite alright, she was only meaning nothing but fun, sir.”

He then nodded towards me and began a whole new conversation as I turned to Phillip and tidied him up once again, due to the mess he had made because of not using all his focus while eating.

“Anyways, me and Cammie are due to attend our church this morning, would you boys wish to tag along?”

“I would love to.”

I stated, but was stopped when Phillip suddenly seemed wide awake and whined like a small child.

“Travis!! Don’t leave me here by myself!!”

“Perhaps you should come along then.”

“I can’t!!”

“Nonsense.”

“ No!! they don’t like me there, so I stay here, and that means you have to stay here because I’ll get lonely.. and bored…. Very quickly… and.. who knows! Like you guys were saying I might, walk off a cliff or something! Or, or, maybe!! You might find the house burnt down when you come back! Now you don’t want that to happen do you?”

“Phillip, dear, do not hinder Travis from church if he wishes to attend.”

“No, it is quite alright, Ma’am, I will stay here with Phillip to make sure he doesn’t act on his ideas and burn down your wonderful home. “

She smiled at me then nodded and stood up from her chair, signaling for me to follow her path, then grabbed my arm lightly and escorted me into the other room, leaving her husband and Phillip in the dinning room. Her usual calm look escalated into that of something more excited and ecstatic more than anything, her hands jumped up to my shoulders as she gripped them tightly and formed that familiar star-filled gaze just as Phillip does. Her voice was toned down into a soft, yet thrilled tone.

“_Travis, why would he get lonely?” _

Suddenly my heart began to race as thoughts protruded my mind of what would happen to him if I were to let our secret spill thanks to my little mistake in the dining room.

“U-Uhmm… I… I do not… know… um… is this some kind of funny jo—”

“_Shhh!!! Take your voice down a notch, I do not want him to hear! Why would he say he may be lonely? I know you know of the answer! Do not be afraid!” _

What is the hinting at? Does she know? Oh god, I think she knows!!

“_Travis!! You two are… your… your… quite rebellious are you not? This is such a wonderful change!! And I’ve never seen my little Phillip so happy before, I mean, he’s always happy, but… never THIS happy!! You seemed to have completed him, you wonderful, brilliant little boy!!” _

_“I-I do not know what you speak of—” _

_“You and my son are secretly together! Are you not?” _

My cheeks lit up to the color of an apple, maybe darker, and caused my whole body to heat up as well, I wanted to get out of this situation, but I didn’t want to be rude, I had to figure out some way as to keep our secret safe.

“_I…I did not know… I… um… you… uh… there… there was… um… no… we’re… we are just… friends…” _

She smiled and shook her head as she tightened her grip on my shoulders and pulled me closer.

“_You do not have to lie, I heard you and my Phillip talking and you both seemed to be so in love, that kind of passion and romance was nothing compare to anything I have ever experienced, nothing! You and him are together and I know it, unless that was a dream, but… that could not be possible because I hit my ankle on the stair case as I was going down and there is still a mark!! Travis, I am completely fine with you and my son being together, my husband may not at the moment, but if I pry at him a little further at him then maybe he’ll be okay with it, but Travis! Love is such a beautiful thing that you shouldn’t hide no matter what your father or mother says!! You are a beautiful individual with a beautiful relationship with my son! And like we were talking about at the table, you are the perfect match for him! You keep him in line, you help him out, you help him make good decisions, and you’d make the perfect little soul mate for him!! I promise I will never tell a soul until you are comfortable with it!! I promise with all my heart!!” _

She smiled brightly at me as I stood there completely stunned, then finally broke free from her grasp and sighed softly.

“Cammie, I am terribly sorry, but… I haven’t the slightest idea of what you are talking about, you must have been sleep walking, perhaps.”

Her features seemed rather blank she watched my movements and my cheeks heat up even more and sighed softly, planting her hand on my shoulder once again, perhaps to comfort me.

“Travis, it’s okay, I’m not judging you.”

“What is there to judge?”

“You and my son are together, and I completely accept it, but… what I think you should do is—”

“Cammie, I really am sorry, but I have not the slightest idea of what your talking about! I wish I could relieve your mind, but I simply cannot.”

She stared at me and sighed softly as she let her hands drop from my shoulders and clasped them at her chest.

“Well, alright then Travis, I understand. But… if there is anything you ever wish to tell me, do not ever be afraid… I know how your parents are and I know how your father is… I know he doesn’t treat you too kindly… I know you fear him… so does your mother…”

I stayed silent as the words she spoke from her mind were completely true. I really wanted to tell her, I feel I should trust her, but I just simply cannot bring myself to do it for some reason.

“Um.. okay…”

She smiled at me and walked me back to the dinning room as Phillip’s father finished up his words with Phillip, and looked over at Cammie and me as we entered the room again.

“Alright, Reggie, shall we?”

She glanced over at her husband and approached him at his side, wrapping her arms around his as she smiled softly and leaned her head on his arm. His smile stretching wider than an ocean.

“Yes, we shall. Boys, be good, we will be back soon.”

“You can count of me sir.”

“yeah, sure, bye dad, bye mom.”

“Of course, I can count on Travis to be well behaved.”

He chuckled and smiled at Phillip as they existed the dinning room and left me and Phillip there on our own. Phillip was quiet at first, listening to his parents footsteps going up the stairs all the way until he could hear them no longer, then suddenly he wrapped his arms around my waste and pulled me closer to him as he planted a tender kiss on my lips, tilting his head a bit as he finished up, and pulled away, lingering there for a moment, letting his lips hover over mine as he spoke.

“_…So… do you have anything fun you want to do after they leave?” _

His words seemed almost seductive in a way, leading me to think of another thing that what he was more than likely thinking. I then straightened his collar out on his shirt and whispered softly to him after I leaned forwards and kissed his lips briefly.

“_Why must you be so horny all the time…”_

He blushed lightly and planted another kiss on my lips and pressed his forehead against mine.

“_I am a teenage boy after all…” _

_“We both are…” _

He chuckled lightly and ran his fingers through my hair.

“So, was that some kind of hint that lets me know you wanna fuck?”

“… maybe…”

I smiled softly and regained my seat at the table and stared down at my plate.

“….This is a nice breakfast…”

I couldn’t help but mutter as he wrapped his arm around my shoulders.

“I mean… it was okay…”

“No… not just okay… its amazing…”

“Well, I’ll make sure to tell the—”

“No.. not the food in particular… I mean.. the food is wonderful.. but… the very thought of it.. just sitting down with a family and having a peaceful breakfast… no yelling… no rude comments… and… no being sent to my room for no reason at all… it feels so nice…”

Phillip’s features softened as he stared at me, his worry causing me to straighten myself up and turn to him with a smile.

“I am very glad I get to spend the week with you…”

He smiled back at me and pursed his lips a bit as his facial features become overrun with concern and curiosity all at the same time. It was almost as if he were thinking about a life or death situation.

“What’s bothering you, Phillip?’

He snapped out of his past occupation and stared at me for a moment before fully comprehending what I was saying.

“Nothing.. I was just thinking.”

“About what?”

“Nothing.. really…”

“… okay….”

He nodded and took a deep breath then stretched his arms above his head as I began to eat a bit of my food, which seemed to have caught his attention.

“ If your still hungry after that, I can ask the maids to make you something else if you want.”

“… That’s alright…”

“You sure? Because, that plate of food isn’t much, and from the way you were speaking about it earlier made it sound like you were gonna die if you didn’t eat breakfast.”

“That was just to get you out of the bed.”

“Hey, it worked half way, don’t be so hard on yourself.”

He smiled and nudged my shoulder with his elbow as I glared over at him and rolled my eyes.

“So, what DO you wanna do today?”

“I don’t know…”

“You don’t know? There’s plenty of things we could go and do! Your just an introvert, aren’t you?”

“….perhaps…”

“_Perhaps, _my ass. You are one. All you do is stay in and read your bible and… I dunno… throw your dad’s pamphlets at people…”

“I do not throw them!! I toss them in their direction.”

“Two words, Travis, Paper. Cuts.”

“They aren’t that bad.”

“Those pamphlets are thick as hell!! What are they even made out of? Cardboard?”

“Perhaps… that’s a family secret.”

“Well, you can keep that secret, because I do not know of anyone who needs something that thick as a way to spread the word about Jesus.”

“How else would they fly through the air?”

“They shouldn’t!! their pamphlets!! Your suppose to _hand _them to people, not full on throw it at them!”

“How do you suppose I get the to take it willingly? They will not accept anything I hand to them. Unless it’s a punch in the face, then that, is easily served…”

“Your just mean.”

“Maybe I am, maybe I am not, it’s all in the opinions. You don’t think I’m mean.”

“Yes I do, I just said you were.”

“…. Now you are the mean one. I was only making a joke, Phillip.”

“About cutting people with pamphlets and punching them if they don’t take them?”

“Yes.”

“How is that a joke?”

“It’s funny.”

“…Hm… okay… I’ll leave that there, um, so, any ideas on where we should go?”

“…Maybe we could go to the park again…”

“You wanna go to the park again?”

“Yes… it was nice last night…”

“I… oh… okay… then we’ll go to the park then, lets go up stairs to get into some warmer so we don’t freeze when we get there… well… so you don’t freeze…”

“…Alright.”

“Are you done?”

“Yes.”

“Alright then, need some help getting up off the chair?”

He held his hand out before him and smiled softly as I took it and stood up before him, only to have him wrap his arms around my waste and kiss my cheek gently.

“So do you want to wear one of my jackets?”

“Of course I do…”

“…. Your adorable…”

“….Mmm…”

He kissed my lips briefly and glanced up for a moment at the door way to see a maid standing there with her eyes wider than the plate she was holding. Her cheeks a bright pink color and her jaw hanging open. Phillip quickly stepped away from me and stood before her with a pleading look on his features.

“U-Uh… Bridget… u-um… I-I… it’s not what it looks like um….”

He turned to the side and scratched his head for a moment, then quickly pointed a finger at her and glared slightly, adding to my curiosity of just what he was gonna do.

“Do not tell a single soul of what you just seen or I will have you fired. Understood?”

She quivered lightly and nodded as she rushed out of the room without a single word said about the whole ordeal. I then stepped beside Phillip and tugged on his sleeve.

“why were you so mean?”

“Says the one who punched his crush in the prosthetic face.”

“…I was nervous!”

“You don’t punch people when your nervous!!”

Punching him in the arm, he cringed and glared at me as he rubbed his arm.

“Alright let’s just go.”

.

.

.

After leaving Phillip’s house, Cammie’s words were all that I could hear running through my head, causing me to ponder on the thought longer than I should have, thus, leading to a small amount of anxiety building up inside me. This was soon noticed by Phillip, who had quietly been smoking a cigarette while walking beside me towards the park down the side walk.

“What’s up, T?”

“….Nothing…”

He let a large cloud of smoke spill through his teeth as he turned to me and spoke with a large smile.

“Oh come on, I know there’s something wrong! I **know **that face.”

He urged as he brought the cylinder stick to his lips and inhaled slowly while watching me closely with those bright, energetic, olive eyes.

“….nothing… really…”

He sighed softly and wrapped an arm around me as he brought the cylinder back up to his lips.

“Well, if there was anything you wanted to tell me… don’t be afraid to do it at any time… Alright?”

Glancing up at him and smiling weakly as the sincerity in his eyes matched up with his voice, we were then suddenly broken from our conversation when a familiar voice was heard.

“Oh, hi Travis!!”

Then the body of the voice approached in a very cute yellow sun dress, complete with sunflower and daisy adorned sandals, a large, floppy straw hat, also sporting a large sunflower, surrounded by various small plants and daisies, attached to a blue ribbon tied around the top, ending off with two blue ribbons trailing behind him. Around his neck was a small, more than likely hand-made, beaded necklace that matched the color scheme of his outfit, as well as a pair of earrings to match, and a bracelet as well. I could literally feel the hatred radiating off of Phillip without me even having to take a glance at him.

“Hey Sal!”

We both met each other half way, embracing each other in a very sincere hug, not even attempting to pull away even when we continued talking.

“What are you doing over here this early in the morning?”

I questioned as I held him close to my body with a large smile on my face, leaving Phillip behind me to stand in stone cold hatred for the bluenette with an elegant French braid, tied off with a small daisy hairbow. His eye dulled from what it had within it a moment ago and filled with another emotion that caught me off guard. Fear.

“I… I was actually on my way to your house… I… you weren’t answering my texts and that made me think something bad had happened… and… well… I was worried…”

“Oh, crap, Sal, I didn’t even know you had been texting me, my phone has been acting quite strangely as of late… I’m sorry for worrying you…”

His eye seemed to quickly replace the fear that was once settled there with relief as he had listened to the words slip from my lips.

“It’s okay, you couldn’t have known I was worried anyways, I’m just glad your okay… now, you get to answer my question.”

He then pulled away from me a little bit more and leaned over my shoulder, standing on his toes to reach it, and pressed his chin into the junction between my neck and shoulder, glancing back at Phillip who seemed to be almost glaring at Sally from the distance he stood away from us, letting the smoke he took in from his cigarette filter out through his nose as if he were a raging bull ready to charge at any moment, perhaps only seeing red over the other wise day dreamy nature of Sal Fisher.

“What are you two doing down here at the park so early?”

I could hear Phillip inhale to say something, but I cut him off before doing so when I quickly pulled Sally from his position on my shoulder to look him in the eyes.

“Well, Phillip’s parents are gone and—”

“You were staying with Philip?”

“Yeah… I… didn’t want to go back home…”

“You were with him since Friday?”

“Yeah… we had a dinner to go to with my family and his family and… they all got a little drunk, so me and Phillip walked home and once we had gotten there, Phillip had a very thoughtful idea of letting me stay with him all the way until next Friday… I didn’t feel like dealing with my father for a while…”

His eye filled with concern as he tilted his head to the right a little and glanced back at Phillip, before moving away from me and approaching him, thus turning my fight or flight mode on, ready to defend or fight both of them to keep them from hurting each other. Sally may look like a shrimp, but he sure as hell can fight if he really wants to, although he would prefer to keep the violence away from situations that could lead to such things.

“Aw~ Phillip! You let him stay with you? That’s so sweet! You’re a good friend.”

“…Yeah…”

Seeing that Phillip was holding himself back with great struggle, trying not to say anything I would find as rude to Sal while in my presence.

“I just thought that he might do better over at my house for a while until his dad calmed down a bit…”

“Well, you did a good thing Phillip, I’m happy that Travis has friends like you in his life, and I’m glad you’re in my life as well!”

His eye smiled as he let a small chuckle escape his body and into the air between them, completely unknowing of the forces boiling just below Phillip’s surface.

“….Thanks…”

He sighed softly then turned and walked off towards the gates of the park, walking in by himself and leaving me alone with Sal. Yes, I felt bad, but… I can’t just leave Sal here and go and tend to him twenty-four-seven… I need to give them equal amounts of affection… but it’s kinda hard to do that when Sal doesn’t even know about me and Phillip… that’s why I plan to tell him soon… just not… right now… that’s a tad too soon. Sal watched Phillip leave us and enter the park with a slightly angered mannerism to his stride, which caused Sally some curiosity as to why Phillip had left so abruptly.

“Is he okay? Did I make him mad?”

I shook my head and grabbed his hand into mine as I stared him in the eyes and smiled brightly at him.

“No, he’s just a little grumpy today is all… I woke him up earlier than he usually does.”

“How long does he usually sleep in for?”

“Usually until about mid-day.”

“Ohhhh, that’s why he always shows up during lunch but never first or second.”

“Yeah… I’m trying to get him into the routine of getting up earlier… he needs to start working on what he’s going to do after high school.”

“That’s a smart thing to get him into.”

“Yes, that is what his mother said..”

“Cammie?”

“Yes.”

“How’s she doing by the way?”

“She’s fine. Just as cheery and bubbly as she always is.”

“She is a little ball of sunshine, isn’t she?”

Nodding and smiling back at him as we approached the bench that was near the tree that Phillip was finishing up his cigarette under, I then sat down with Sally and urged Phillip to come take a seat with us on the opposite side of me, that way he wasn’t near Sal.

“Why don’t you come and join us, Phillip? Your legs may get tired from standing over there for too long.”

Gently patting the seat beside me and staring at him with a soft smile on my features, I couldn’t help but notice how unlike himself he seemed when he was around Sal. Jealously is not a pretty color on him…

“…Nah… I’ll stand right here…”

“I insist Phillip.”

He sighed softly, then made his way over to the bench and nearly knocked it off its stance when he flopped down on it and caused it to lean backwards a bit before he leaned forwards and steadied it once more. Sally yelped softly but laughed as he straightened out his dress and crossed his legs to keep from anything being visible to the public that he didn’t wish to be seen.

“You look lovely today, Sally..”

The tips of his ears turned a soft shade of pink as he brought his hand up to the cold surface of his prosthetic and turned away from me slightly.

“…Thank you… it’s a new dress, I bought it yesterday when I was out with Larry, he seen it in a boutique window and said it would look nice on me, so I went in, tried it on, then found that I actually loved it… and… well… now I’m here wearing it… but… I guess… since you complimented it… you seen… heh…”

He laughed awkwardly as he began to nervously resituate the hem of his dress over his pink knees over and over again until it seemed utterly pointless to do so anymore. Grabbing his hand into mine again to interrupt the repetition of the nervous movement he was participating in. He looked up at me and continued to blush, due to the fact that his ears continued to deepen in shade until it seemed to be almost painful in a way. I then brought both of my hands up to his and observed his slender fingers and feminine nails to maybe calm him a bit, but found that only to be flustering him even more so than he was before.

“Well, I’ve always thought yellow was a nice color on you, anyways. It makes your hair and eyes pop! It’s nice.”

He turned away from me again and brought his free hand up to his prosthetic once more, indicating his embarrassment because his face could not. Sally always had this way to him, since the first day that I met him, that he would always be very expressive with his hands and body when he wanted to express and certain emotion that he could not with his face. The only real expressions you could perhaps see with his eyes would be anger or happiness. But then again, his glare and his smile seem to be about the same, unless you notice the small features about him and really see into his soul when he is speaking to you. Such as the fact that when he smiles, you can see the genuine happiness in his eye when he does, and the cute way his cheeks raise up a bit to cause his eyes to either close or squint, but on the other hand, when he glares, it looks about the same, but if you notice the look in his eye here, you can see he would be clearly angry.

“R-Really? I always thought that yellow was a bit too… bright for me… ya’know? Since my go-to color is literally black or maroon…”

“Yes. I think it really brings out the color of your eyes and hair. Speaking of hair, I love the way you have it up as well, how do you do that? Do you do it yourself or do you get someone else to help you?”

“I usually do it myself… but this time Ash helped me… I couldn’t quite get the pattern down by myself, so she did it for me.”

“Perhaps I should pay her a visit sometimes. She did a wonderful job.”

“Yeah, she is really good at doing stuff like that… do you know how many girls come to her in art class wanting their hair styled in a certain way each day? Probably the whole class!!”

“I’ve noticed that… but you want to know something?”

“Yeah?”

“They all usually get paint in their hair when she does. Perhaps that is her way of telling them to leave her alone.”

“I never noticed that! Huh, maybe she does!”

“I would assume so, due to her rather hot-tempered nature.”

“I’ll let that one slide, but that’s only because I haven’t seen you since school let out!”

He then leaned on me and hugged my arm tightly as I leaned my head against his. It was then that I heard Phillip mumble behind us a few words that were perhaps meant to be heard.

“_It was just two days ago…” _

Sally then raised up and looked over at Phillip with a questioning look in his eye.

“Sorry Phillip, I didn’t hear you, what did you say?”

I then swiftly kicked him as I continued to hug Sal, causing Phillip to cringe lightly, but shake his head.

“I-I didn’t say anything.”

Sally smiled through his eye then nodded and sat back down in his seat.

“Sorry again, I must be hearing things. I did hit my head pretty hard last night.”

Concern suddenly filled my features to an overwhelming point as I raised up and checked for any kind of damage.

“Sal, what did you do? Are you okay?”

He laughed softly as I let one of my hands fall down from his side and slowly make its way back towards Phillip, where I gently brushed my fingers against his, earning his attention as Sally spoke, which I took the chance to glance back at Phillip with a soft smile to assure him he was doing well.

“Yeah, yeah, I’m okay Travis, just a little bump, besides, it was yesterday, I’m perfectly fine today. What happened was, kinda funny actually… um… so I was in my room, right?”

“Right.”

“And I was trying to take my eye out for bed time, but it slipped out of my hand and rolled under the bed, so, naturally, I went to go get it, and Gizmo, jumped up on my dresser, then he knocked over my glass that I put my eye in, so, that scared me, and when I raised up, completely forgetting I was under the bed, I banged my head on the metal bar of my bed frame. I surprise myself sometimes..”

He laughed a bit to make light of the situation and rubbed the back of his neck with his hand as he looked out over the field children were playing in.

“Oh, Travis, you never answered my question.”

“Oh, sorry, what was it?”

“I asked what you and Phillip were doing down here so early.”

“We just thought it would be fun to get out and walk for a few hours, get some exercise, allow someone some time to wake up fully.”

I then glanced back at Phillip, who didn’t seem to be paying attention, or else he would have said something.

“Phillip, are you okay?”

I suddenly questioned, to find he was staring down at my hand, slowly pushing our fingers together. He jolted out of his thoughts and looked up at me, then smiled nervously.

“Huh?”

“I said are you okay? Your awfully quiet…”

He shook his head the regained his original facial position while around Sal.

“Yeah, I’m fine. Why do you ask?”

“You just looked a little sad is all… I was just checking… do you wanna go do something?”

“Are you telling me to leave?”

I then blushed brightly and shook my head, bringing both my hands up to show the urgency of how much I didn’t want him to think that.

“No, No!! I meant like… do you want all of us to go do something, like… are you bored sitting here listening to us talk, would you like all of us to go and do something! I would never do that to you, Phillip, you know that!”

He smiled softly and nodded to my apology.

“Yeah, I know… it… just sounded like that… sure… if you guys wanna do something… I’ll just follow behind somewhere.”

“But I want you to have fun as well, Phillip.”

“I will be.”

“Just wondering off in the distance?”

“…I’ll find something to do, besides, third-wheeling is kinda sad, bro.”

“But leaving a _friend_ wouldn’t make me a good _friend_, now would it?”

He sighed softly and did not reply to my last statement, adding to my satisfaction of winning the argument.

“Well… where do you guys wanna do?”

Sal finally budded in, perhaps hoping to destroy the awkward silence between all three of us. Phillip snapped his attention to the Bluenette nearly with a look of hatred on his features as he prepared to speak, but knowing how that was going to go, I stopped him and answered for him.

“Maybe we should go to get ice cream.”

Phillip stopped with his movement then stared at me with a look that somewhat resembled; ‘Why the hell did you do that, I had it, I can take care of myself’ kind of look. I brushed it off to the side however, figuring I could deal with it later, then turned to Sal and waited for his reply.

“What do you say? Ice cream sound good?”

“…Mmm…”

He made a small noise of disagreement and slight embarrassment, then suddenly glanced off to the side, thus leading me to my realization of why ice cream didn’t sound too good to him.

“Oh, crap, sorry, um…”

“It’s okay. It’s hard to remember sometimes…”

“But I should remember, we’ve been together for two years almost…”

“But it’s okay to forget sometimes.”

“Well, I’ll make up for that, I’ll buy you something you can eat, come on, let’s get going before a line forms.”

Phillip reluctantly followed behind us as I grabbed Sally’s hand into mine and pulled him along with me to the ice cream cart that awaited near the children in the field where various outdoor games were being played by small children and their parents or their friends. While we were walking to the ice cream cart, Phillip huffed behind me and followed with crossed arms, I really wanted to include him, but I have to wait a little longer before I can tell Sal… I just don’t feel right about doing it right now… but I know I have to do it soon…

“So, Phillip, what kind of ice cream do you want?”

He grumbled softly then replied with a rather angry face.

Phillip’s POV

Trailing behind them like a deflated balloon, Travis suddenly spun around while walking and letting Sal take the lead and make sure he didn’t run into anything while he was walking.

“So, Phillip, what kind of ice cream do you want?”

Taking a moment to grumble and let him know how much I hated this, I eventually found it rude not answer, especially since he’s not the one I’m mad.

“I guess whatever catches my eye I guess…”

He nodded and looked over at Sal, who seemed slightly more occupied on walking than he was talking to Travis. How did he get to Travis before I did? What does he have that’s so special that I don’t? We both have blue hair, we’re both pretty much into the same kind of music and style, literally what does he have that I don’t? Is it because he’s short and feminine from time to time, and has long hair, and blue eyes, and…well… I know of something that I have that he doesn’t… but that’s mean even for me, so I won’t say it. It’s actually pretty sad what happened to him, but that doesn’t excuse him to the fact of stealing Travis from me in the first place, when I was clearly after him way before Sal came into the picture.

“Phillip!! Phillip! Are you still there? Hello?”

I was slightly caught off guard to the hand waving in my face dragged me back into reality and out of my mind. Travis sighed softly and smiled at me as Sal stood off in the distance, swaying back and forth elegantly, seemingly caught in a day dream.

“I was just asking if you would stay here with Sal while I go and get him a milk shake from across the street.”

“Stay here? With him? “

This seemed to catch his attention and cause him to turn to me and smile through his eye.

“Yeah, if that’s okay…”

“…um… wouldn’t it be better for you to take Sal with you? You know what? That’s a good idea, take Sal with you, I’ll order our ice creams, T, and you just take Sal across the street to get the milk shake.”

“But Phillip I—”

“Just… do it, it’s okay, really. You guys haven’t seen each other in a while and it could be nice for you two to catch up a bit.”

“…Are you sure?”

He seemed very timid now that I had offered him the freedom of going with Sal to the ice cream parlor across the street.

“Yes, I’m sure.”

“Hey guys, if you don’t mind me budding in… um… I have a small idea…”

Yes, I very much mind you budding in. Why don’t you go head bang on Larry’s dick or something, is what I wanted to say to him out loud, but that wouldn’t be nice, now, would it? If Travis weren’t here, I maybe would have said it. Without hesitation either.

“How about we all just go to the ice cream parlor across the street an bring back the stuff to the park and sit down and eat it, unless you guys wanna stay over there and eat.”

Travis seemed kinda dumbfounded as he listened to what Sal had said. Great.

“Oh, yeah… Phillip, why don’t you just… come with us? Why do you have to stay here anyways?”

Shaking my head, I then followed them towards the nearest set of gates and existed with them, watching them from my distance behind them. Their hands were entwined together, and they were talking amongst themselves… wow… I feel loved…

.

.

.

The fact that they were basically swooning over each other as if they had just gotten together and were still in their honeymoon stages of their relationship, nearly made me want to throw up. Travis was smiling at Sally as he drank the milkshake through his mask, laughing every once in a while when he noticed Travis looking at him.

‘Pfft, what is it? What are you looking at Travis?”

He smiled even wider and brought his hand up to tuck a strand of stray blue hair behind Sal’s ear passionately as he spoke.

“Just admiring how nice you look. That’s all.”

“Your so sweet, Travis..”

He then pulled the straw from the small hole in his mask and adjusted it to where Travis could reach it.

“Here you wanna try it?”

He nodded then took the straw into his mouth as Sally helped him and took a small sip of it, turning back to him and blushing lightly as he spoke.

“That’s nice, did you put something else in it? I thought it was only vanilla?”

“Yeah, I changed my mind about the vanilla thing. It’s Orange Swirl now, with some sprinkles and whipped cream.”

“Huh, I don’t think I have ever heard of someone putting sprinkles on Orange Swirl ice cream before. That’s defiantly a first for me.”

“You should know I’m weird.”

“I already know, you little weirdo.”

They both began to laugh as they engaged in a small tickle fight for a moment, nearly causing Sally to spit his milk shake all over the inside of his mask.

“Q-Quit it!! I-I-I’m gonna choke!!”

He laughed as Travis lightened up on him and took a small bite of his ice cream, getting some on his face and turning back to look at Sal with a small smile.

“What?”

He replied with a mouthful and smiled wider, Sal began to laugh a little more and used his fingers to wipe it from his features.

“Your so messy its not even funny, you goof.”

“You’re the goof!”

He retorted while poking his side a bit, earning another small squeal from Sal as they began to engage into a tickle fight once more. At this point I had let my mind wonder off to other things around the store, such as the signs and the people exchanging quick glances at Sally and Travis, probably just as annoyed as I was, but was suddenly jerked from my thoughts when a familiar feeling crawling up my ankle was felt, glancing under the table cloth and finding just what I had expected, Travis glanced up at me for a brief moment with a look in his eyes that would give me the notification of what he had wanted if we were in some place public… does he mean now? I then point down at the table and mouthed the words ‘now’ to him as he took a moment to glance back over at me. He then nodded and raised his shoe a bit higher, this time landing on a spot that nearly caused me to spit my root beer float all over the table, I held it back though and quickly threw my hands down to my crotch and onto his shoe. Blushing madly at how hard that had gotten me.

“Are you okay Phillip?”

Sal suddenly questioned as soon as he had noticed my movements. Struggling to answer as Travis began to move his shoe back and forth a little, adding to the rising heat of the situation, I then smiled at him weakly and nodded.

“Yep, I’m just f-ffffine…. Uh… just a little surprised at how good this…. Fl-float is.”

“Oh… maybe I should have ordered one of those then. Is it just root beer and ice cream?”

Nodding and glancing back down under then table to find Travis’s hand sliding its way up my knee, I then shot back at him and brought my hand up to his crotch just as fast, earning a pained look from him, but soon enough he was biting his bottom lip and blushing madly.

“Yeah, i-i-it’s just root beer and ice cream, but it’s like uh, big lump of ice cream, I don’t think you could have eaten it without taking off your prosthetic.”

Sally nodded and looked back down at his milk shake.

“Probably not, I do like this though, I bet its just as good, maybe even better.”

Travis then turned to Sally and placed his hand somewhere on him that caused Sally to straighten his posture and the tips of his ears to go red. He then grabbed at Travis’s hand and brought it away from where ever he had it and turned to look at Travis.

“Travis…”

He then glanced over at me as I took the time to inhale sharply and grip his ankle a little tighter as I rubbed a little faster, feeling him grow in his pants, and the fabric of them tightening to an almost painful point. I should know, mine were the same exact way. Travis then smiled at Sally and blushed deeply as he held back his moans of pleasure from my hand.

“S-Sorry Sal, I thought I grabbed your hand.”

He sounded sort of sorry, but not really due to the fact of what we were doing under the table. Sal being completely oblivious to it as well, that is until the feeling of another shoe pressed against my leg, this time, I knew it wasn’t Travis, because he was nervously bouncing his other leg, trying to hold back his emotions, curling his fist in the table cloth. Sal then leaned over to Travis and whispered something completely unknown to me, but I could guess what it was gonna be due to the way Sal was touching me on accident, I then moved my leg away and stared up at Sal for a brief moment, then cleared my throat and blushed deeply.

“Uh Sal..”

He seemed rather confused as he stared at Travis, then quickly turned to me and smiled through his eye.

“Yeah, Phillip?”

“Um.. you were.. you were touching my leg.”

Suddenly his ear turned a darker shade of red and he quickly brought his hands up to his prosthetic’s eyes and covered them over with both of them, groaning loudly underneath of them, then suddenly raising back up and apologizing with extreme sincerity.

“Oh, shit, Phillip!! I’m sorry! You must have been so confused!! I’m so sorry!!”

I then shook my head and shrugged my shoulder as Travis’s hand slowly moved faster, causing me to nearly lose it. He seemed to be at his breaking point as well just by the look on his face.

“it’s okay, Sal, really. I’m sure you were going for Travis.”

“I really am sorry, you must have felt so weird!!”

“It’s okay, really.”

He nodded slightly then turned to Travis and sighed softly while planting his hands upon his chest.

“I’m glad I ran into you today, or else I wouldn’t know what to do. I need my dose of Travis at least every minute! And I had skipped out on a whole two day’s worth!! I missed you a lot..”

Travis blushed deeper than I thought he could and smiled nervously at Sal.

“I missed you too, Sal~”

Sally seemed to have noticed the way he had said his name and gave a very peculiar look back at Travis, who in turn seemed rather confused.

“You know what we should do since were out?”

“What?”

“We should go back to my place and see if Larry has some weed in his room while he’s out. I’m sure he won’t even notice it’s gone. What do you say?”

At this point, that actually sounded kinda cool. So, I went along with it. Travis on the other hand, stopped all movement, leaving me a bit disappointed as he turned to Sal and clearly displayed his concern.

“You want to go get high with me and Phillip?”

“Yeah, why not? We have nothing else better to do, well, I mean… I don’t. Soooo, do you wanna come with?”

I was all up for it, so of course I was gonna reply back with a yes.

“Sure, Sal, that sounds great.”

Travis was reluctant at first, but soon enough, he came around and eventually said yes.

“Oh, alright… I suppose a bit of weed won’t hurt… Phillip… how long do those services last?”

“Till half the day nearly…”

He then nodded and looked back down at his bowl and sighed softly.

“let’s finish our ice cream before we do though… I was waiting forever for just a small bit of mint chocolate ice cream.”

Sal nodded and began on his milk shake once more, as did I on my root beer float.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Taking a puff of the blunt and passing it to Sal again, I then exhaled and felt my body float a little higher off the ground than it was before, everything seemed so dreamlike, and Travis looked like he was having the time of his life. He even got a little handsy with Sal. Threatening to expose what lies beneath his dress every once in a while, with blood shot eyes.

“God, your so pretty, Sal…”

Sal giggled childishly and swatted at Travis’s hand with a smile in his eye.

“Stop it Travis~ You know what’ll happen~”

Travis blushed lightly and clutched a large portion of Sal’s dress in his hand as brought it up a tad just to slip his hand under and run along his inner thighs, sliding straight towards the pastel pink panties, that were openly exposed to me while he did so. At this point though, I couldn’t seem to tell if anything was real or not… maybe this was a dream and I’m still in bed with Travis right now… if so, this whole scene before me… is… kinda hot… I then sat back in the chair I was seated in and watched Travis pin Sal to the wall behind them, running his hands further up the dress until Sal whined and turned his face away from him. That was when Travis said something completely unexpected.

“Hey, Phillip, you wanna get in on this action?”

Hs voice sounded slow and contorted… everything around me began to spin a bit, but soon enough I found myself attacking Sal just as Travis was, turning to make out with Travis once in a while as Travis slipped his fingers inside the pink panties and began to rub softly against him. Sally cried out softly and clutched my shirt in his fist as I pulled away from Travis and leaned down to attack Sal’s neck without hesitation. Sal moaned softly and brought his arm that was attached to the hand that was clutching my shirt, up and around my shoulders, bringing me closer and digging his nails into my back, through my shirt, I then joined Travis inside Sal’s panties and began to play with his entrance a bit. Collecting precum from his tip to lubricate my fingers. Sal gasped softly and pulled Travis closer as I had done this, earning a satisfied moan from Travis as his hard-on pressed against Sal’s kneecap gently, causing him to buck his hips and moan again, adding to my arousal further more. Eventually, my own hard-on needed some attention and I slowly reached over to Travis’s free hand pulled it towards my crotch, where he automatically took to my demands and began to palm me through my jeans, which were tighter than before. Travis then grabbed for one of my free hands and brought it to the same place his was at on me, which lead to me unbuttoning his jeans and reaching in the grab his boner and pull it out so I could jack him off better. At this point, we were all a moaning, sweating, high mess. It all felt so unreal, as if I were dreaming… but I feel like I have already thought about that before though…feeling my fingers slip inside Sal, I then began to slowly pump them in and out of him, causing him to spread his legs a little further, and moan a small, muffled moan due to his prosthetic, adding to Travis’s arousal. I then turned back to Travis after seeing I had Sal at a good degree and locked lips with him briefly before letting my lips slip down his chin, slipping my tongue out of my mouth and sliding it down his throat, causing him to shiver and turn towards me a bit, pressing his forehead against my shoulder as I sucked and bit his neck messily. Sally seen this and leaned up towards me, pushing up his mask a bit to expose his mouth and pressed what remained of his lips against my neck and began to bite and suck roughly on my skin, adding a slight amount of pain to my mixture of usually soft and light sexual play. Allowing a long chill to run down my spine as he did so, I then felt Sal’s nails dig further into my skin through my shirt, then he unwrapped his arm from Travis’s shoulders and fully around mine, tangling his fingers in my hair deeply, causing them to be unable to untangle them without great struggle, and pulled on it roughly as I continued to pump my fingers in and out of him faster as Travis increased his speed on both of our dicks, eventually taking the time to quickly unbutton my jeans and taking out my throbbing cock and jacking his off faster than I’ve ever felt him go on me before. Eventually though, Travis got tired of that and pulled away from me, leaving my dick begging for more, urging me to quickly wrap my own hand around it and continue to rub it lightly. I was pulled away from my current occupation of fingering Sal, by Travis pushing me out of the way and aligning his dick up with Sal’s entrance, pushing his panties aside and exposing his hard-on, which urged me to wrap my arms around Travis’s waist and jerked down his jeans to his knees, along with his boxers and got down on my hands and knees, then began to plant small, tender kisses on the swells of his ass, giving it a few squeezes here and there, then a firm smack once in a while, causing him to jolt a little, but enjoy it anyways, eventually he slipped fully inside Sal and huffed lightly as Sal gasped sharply and gripped onto Travis tightly, causing his shirt to tighten around his skin due to the grip Sal had on it.

“_H-Haa~ Trav~” _

Travis struggled to keep his thrusts in pace to where Sal would be pleased due to me spreading his ass far apart enough to where I could easily eat him out, causing his back to arch a bit and me to continue on further, dipping my tongue inside him further, earning a rather loud moan that pleased me deeply, which in turn earned him a smack on the ass as I found it to be suddenly, extremely arousing to be eating him out, and it felt other worldly… almost…. I couldn’t even think of words to explain it, this whole situation just felt utterly amazing! There literally were no words for it to be explained with. Eventually though, Sal tightened his grip on Travis’s shoulders and hair, tight enough to cause Travis to cry out a bit, a sit on my face a bit before I had to urge him upwards a tad, to continue what I was doing, eventually though, I found what he accidentally did before seemed a little more arousing than it should have, leading to me flipping onto my face and positioning myself below him, where I reached up and grabbed his hips tightly, but loose enough to where he could still thrust into Sal, and continue with what I was doing. Travis seemed to enjoy this much more than me being right-side-up, in fact, I found it to be a bit easier. Slipping my tongue inside him once more, and letting him bounce on my tongue a bit before I decided to continue teasing him. Eventually, my own throbbing cock was begging for attention, which I grabbed Travis’s free hand once more and guided it slowly back to my dick, where he automatically began to jerk me off, starting from my tip, then slowly slipped down to the base where he pumped his fist a little bit before slowly sliding it back up and teasing the tip a bit more before huffing deeply to indicate his position of his climax, eventually, Sal let out a small whimper, leading to his quivering voice being just auditable enough for me to barely hear him from where I was at.

“_T-Travis~ A-Ahh-I’m gonna c-c-cum~!!”_

Travis only nodded and as he continued to attack Sal’s neck with wet kisses that were getting rather sloppy due to his climax being so close. Eventually though, his thrusts got sloppier as well, and his hand work slowed a bit, but increased suddenly when he realized he was letting up on me, eventually, I wrapped my free hand around his and helped him along with it, moving his hand faster as I slowly helped him bring me to my own climax, I could tell we were all on the verge, just a few more pumps and that would be—

“_H-H-Haaa~~ a-aahhhh~ Hhhaa Traaavis~!! Ohhh fuck~!!” _

Sally’s legs seemed to part further than I had figured any guy could go, but he did it without pain I assume, as Travis rode out his high and eventually blew inside Sal who nearly climbed up the wall as the sudden explosion of jizz inside him were enough to cause him to nearly pass out. I could hear Travis panting as his cum leaked from his tip, down towards my lips, which happened to catch it in no time. Licking it up like the only water I’ve found in days while in a dessert.

“_H-Hhhhaaaahhh fuuuuuck~ Ohhh fuck yes…. Yes!! H-Haa~!!!” _

I gave his ass another firm smack as I felt my hips buck and my own orgasm causing my breathing to hitch as my tongue work to slow but return in blocky patterns. It was almost suddenly, without me even knowing, that I had cum all over Travis’s hand, my chest and mid-section that was exposed. Travis then rolled off to the side once I had gotten out from under him and continued to lay there on my back, struggling to regain my breath as did the other two. Sal bent his knees inwards like an anime girl, breathing heavily as he pulled his mask up a bit to allow more oxygen to enter his lungs. Travis was off to the side of me, leaning his head back against the wall, closing his eyes while facing the ceiling with a pleasured, but satisfied look on his features as he too struggled to regain his normal breathing, while I lay on my back, staring up at the ceiling with bliss running over my entire body in heightened sensations, more so then I have ever felt before. Perhaps it was the weed affecting that. Eventually though, my sudden energy to fuck the hell out of Travis was gone and replaced with nothing but sleepiness as I let my eyelids close over my eyes and whisk me away to a dream land where perhaps I might have a little more energy than I did now…

.

.

.

.

.

Waking up with a start, I then shot up off of the couch I was placed on and quickly glanced around the room, my body engulfed in a cold sweat as I suddenly found myself in the living room of my own house. Scratching my head as I gazed around the living room and found Travis at the foot of the couch, curled up in a small ball in a blanket, resting his head against the arm rest and his legs splayed over me, I then leaned forwards and shook him gently.

“Travis… Travis…wake up… when did we go to sleep? I thought we were in the park.”

Travis stirred a bit, then slowly awoken from his solemn slumber with a tired look on his features. He then yawned and rubbed his eyes as he sat up, facing me, but not looking at me. I then shook him gently one more time and seen those chocolate brown eyes flutter open to revel his clearly just as confused soul as mine.

“Where…. Where are we?”

He asked tiredly as he continued to rub his left eye, but found it to be quite painful after a while and stopped not too soon after.

“We’re at my house… I thought we were in the park… with someone…”

“….Yeah… we were with…”

He yawned one more time and scooted closer to me to lean his head on my shoulder and close his eyes for a bit longer before he grabbed the blanket he was covered in and wrapped it around himself.

“Sal… I believe…”

I then blinked a little and regained the annoying memory of him being there with me and Travis, completely ruining our morning together.

“Oh… yeah. What happened after that though?”

Suddenly the question seemed to have hit him harder than his father ever could as his eyes widened and his features further increased in confusion.

“What… did happen after that?”

“I…. really don’t know…”

I shook my head and looked down at him as he stared off in front of him in a confused manner, his features slowly returning back to normal the more we sat in silence and let the thought dissolve into nothing. Completely brushing it off to the side as something not worth wasting our time on.

“So, what do we do now? Got any ideas?”

“… Nope… “

“Hmm… well… how about we get something to eat? It’s nearly been half of the day.”

“…Your parents aren’t back…”

“No… not yet…”

“…. Hm… we could…. Like you said, get something to eat…”

“Alright, well, then what do you want to eat?”

He shrugged a little and looked up at me.

“I don’t know… what do you want to eat?”

I sighed softly and glanced around the room for a brief moment as I tried to figure out what to do, but all I could think about was how confused I felt and what had happened before we got back to the house. I know I said I let it go, but I just can’t help but wonder what had happened and why we were at the park for one moment, then suddenly passed out on the couch the other minute. It was completely unexplained and it made no sense as to how we got back at the house without any memory what-so-ever.

“Do we have school tomorrow?”

Travis raised up and yawned softly as he nodded and turned to face me, placing his chin on my shoulder and kissing my cheek a few times before stopping to ask a small question.

“Yes, we do… do you want to sit me during lunch?”

“Isn’t Sal gonna be there?”

“….”

He didn’t seem to want to answer, but as soon as I looked over at him, he grabbed my cheeks into his hand and stared deeply into my eyes with such a sincere look, there was no possible way I couldn’t believe him.

“Phillip, I promise to you, that as soon as I get the chance, I will tell Sally about us and make sure you get just the same amount of attention as Sal does when we’re out in public. Just give me a little time, and I promise, we won’t have to hide anymore.”

“…Wh… I… Okay… You don’t have to do that—”

“Yes, I do, Phillip. I really do need to do that. Because it’s not fair to you and it’s not fair to Sally, I need to suck it up and just get it over with already… I just hopes he doesn’t think I’m cheating on him…”

“Well… whatever you choose to do, T, I am perfectly happy with going on with. It’s your decision to tell him or keep it a secret. I don’t mind what you do. It’s whatever makes you feel more comfortable. “

He sighed softly and ran his fingers through my hair briefly before sitting up straight and getting a sudden slightly pained expression on his face. Causing my concern to swell for him.

“Travis? Are you okay?”

He nodded slightly, but eventually shook his head, glancing back at the front door for a moment, then biting his lip.

“Well, what’s wrong, do you need a doctor?”

He shook his head then smiled softly.

“Um… no… nothing like that.. I’m fine it’s just…”

He trailed off as he played with his fingers nervously, as if the thing he were wanting to tell me was something that would completely embarrass him. But hey, maybe it would if he said something.

“It’s just what?”

“Well… remember when your mother wanted to speak to me outside of the kitchen, in here in the living room?”

I nodded and listened to him continue on with his story, a small feeling of anxiety building up inside my chest, causing every movement to be stiff and tense.

“Yeah?”

“Well… what she spoke to me about could be rather… um… frightening… so… bare with me here, Phillip, but um… she… I think your mother knows about us… Phillip…”

Suddenly my entire body felt a sudden panic, and nothing made sense anymore, all I could think about was what was going to happen to Travis. I don’t want him to get hurt because of some petty feelings! If I have to stay away from him for a while to keep him safe, I will do that, I don’t care about my feelings, its gonna hurt like hell, but… at least he’ll be safe… I’m kinda glad I have a back up plan for if that does need to go into effect…

“Travis, oh god, what are we gonna do! She might tell your dad!! And then what?! I don’t want you getting hurt just because of my petty feelings!! Is there anything I can do to make her not thin—”

He pressed his fingers against my lips and hushed me gently, staring into my eyes with a small look of humor.

“Phillip, calm down, it might be… okay… actually…”

“How can your father finding out about us and possibly Sal be okay?!”

He sighed softly and blew a strand of hair out of his face, glancing up at it as he blew it aside.

“Phillip, calm down, I think it may be okay, because your mother she was… she was actually happy that we were together… she… said she’s never seen you so happy before…”

I was suddenly very confused. Again. She was…. Happy? That I was with another boy? That I was with… Travis? How and why is she happy about me being slightly gay? How could she be happy and why would she say she’s never seen me so happy? I’m always happy…

“But… I’m always happy…”

He smiled softly as he brought his legs up to his chest and rested his chin on his arms crossing over his knees.

“Yes, she said that, but she said she’s never seen you happier than you already were.”

He blushed lightly at that and timidly looked away from me and bit his lip lightly.

“I… it… made me really happy as well when she said that…”

I raised a brow at this and questioned his feelings.

“Why?”

“Because… she… she said I make you happy… is… is it true? Do I make you happier?”

I couldn’t help but blush and realize, that he did. He truly did make me a happier person, and there isn’t one day that I don’t think about him… so… I guess he really does…

“Yeah… you… you do… you make me really happy… there’s not a single day that goes by that I don’t think about you at least once.”

“… I… Phillip…”

He smiled brightly, exposing his teeth for the first time in a while and blushed a little brighter than before.

“I have never heard anyone say that to me before… I mean… besides Sally… but… the thing is… I’ve never had anyone speak to me the way you and Sally do… you two are the only people on this planet that I… feel actually… care for me… and… you’ve been there since forever… I really don’t know how to thank you enough for coming to my rescues all those times…”

“…Well… you don’t have to. Being with you is enough of a thank you to me.”

He couldn’t seem to contain his happiness as he got up from his position on the couch and wrapped his arms around me tightly, pulling me into a tender kiss, our lips connecting for a brief moment, then pulling away to take a small breath, then back together again. Our breath hot and humid on our lips, but comfortable in a way that made me feel… loved when he had done so.

“Mmff~ _Phillip I think I love you…” _

He muttered softly to me as he reconnected out lips briefly, then pulled away to let me reply back.

“_I think I love you too…” _

I then wrapped my arms around his waist as he connected our lips together once more, this time holding us in place for quite a while, tilting his head to the right a little to deepen the kiss, and make It a little sweeter. His lips tasted of… oddly Mint Chocolate ice cream… the minty flavor on his lips sent a small, cold chill down my spine as his tongue slipped out slightly, sneaking a taste of my lips, but surprising him when I slipped mine out as well and parted my lips a bit to collide with his tongue between us, our lips separating for a brief moment as our tongue slid across each other’s and into the other’s mouth. Causing our lips to connect again, and our teeth to gently click together a bit before he let out a small moan as I ran my tongue along the tip of his tongue, tracing the silky organ with the flavoring of Mint Chocolate still hinting at his taste buds, causing me to nearly die for another taste, which urged me to do it again and regain the sweet, but minty flavoring he had on his tongue, collected onto mine.

“_Mmmff~” _

Travis whimpered softly as he ran his fingers through the hair ending on the nape of my neck, then slowly slipping it up into my hair, tangling is fingers in it with a small tug, which lead to me getting a little aroused without actually meaning to. I creased my eyebrows as I brought him closer to me and firmly gripped his hips in my hands, slipping my fingers into the waist line of his jeans and the elastic band on his boxers, causing him to shiver and jolt a bit, attempting to pull himself away from me, but found I wouldn’t let him move until he tried to speak.

“_Mmmpphh~” _

I then pulled away from him and stared him the eyes with a dazed look to them. Staring at his lips longingly as he spoke.

“_Your fingers are cold…” _

He whined as a small pout filled his features, he then shifted in his position and climbed up onto my lap, which led to me pushing him down onto the arm rest and reconnecting our lips once more, adding to the heat forming between us, I couldn’t help but let one of my hands run up under his shirt and tease at his nipples a bit while my other hand continued to stay in place, firmly pressing my fingers into the swell of his ass, giving it a light squeeze before he blushed deeper and wrapped his arms around my shoulders once more, his hands clenching my shirt on either side of my shoulders, causing the cloth to tighten around my figure, adding to my arousal.

“_Mmmphh~!” _

He cried softly as I pulled my free hand from his shirt and grabbed his legs almost a bit forcefully, straightening them both out around me to increase our touching, which seemed to cause him to grind on me a bit, leading to me tightening my grip and forcing him against me further. But eventually, we were suddenly forced to stop during our small heart attack we both experienced when my parents suddenly walked in, I jumped and fell off the couch, banging my head on the table as Travis squeaked lightly and threw a pillow over his face, curling into a small ball. All of this was caused when my mother gasped and practically slammed the door in my dad’s face.

“Phillip!!”

She cried as she placed her hands on her chest, but brought one down to lock the door behind her, my father desperately trying to get in, knocking on the door patiently.

“U-Um… sweetie… you… you closed the door… you close the door on me… I… I can’t get in…”

She then rushed over to me and picked me up off the ground, kissing my head rapidly as she checked for injuries.

“Oh! My sweet baby!! I’m so sorry for scaring you!! Are you hurt? Does your head hurt, oh! of course it does!! You hit it on the table you poor thing!!”

She then hugged me tightly and placed a hang on Travis’s back as he shivered lightly and sat up straight, gazing over at me in my mother’s arms. Eventually, her hair started to suffocate me and I had to pull away gasping lightly while holding my throbbing head. But just as soon as I was about to say something, she smiled and glanced at both of us.

“You two…”

She stared, which usually meant that we were about to get in trouble, well, for me it does, I don’t know about Travis.

“Mom, it wasn’t what it looked like, I swear… I… We were just… wrestling like normal teenage boys do!! You have to believe me because that’s what we were doing because we’re boys and we like to beat the crap out of each other!! You know how teenage boy are mom!! You—”

She then held a finger up to me as Travis turned pale as a ghost and seemed to be on the verge of passing out in no time, before she sat me down on the couch and stared at both of us, her hands clasped to her chest and a big smile on her freckled features.

“Phillip, dear, there is no need to apologize, I am not angry! In fact, I’m actually happy!! I’m overly happy to be honest!! I cannot say I have ever felt this amount of happiness!!”

I was filled with confusion, is that was Travis was talking about a moment ago?

“You two boys are such amazing people! Travis, I am slightly disappointed at you though.”

She said rather bluntly. Travis’s features seemed to whiten even more and allow him to sink further into his pit of fear and terror.

“I-I am… s-s-sorry-y I—”

She cut him off with an even bigger smile and continued on.

“Now don’t get scared, I am only disappointed because you lied to me about not being with my son and not knowing what I was talking about!! You two are in love and that’s perfectly fine!!”

She said with an even bigger smile, a smile so big, that I feared he may break her jaw just by doing so. She seemed so happy… but… wasn’t she against this kind of stuff?

“Mom…. I… I don’t know what to say… you… you… aren’t mad?”

“Nope! Why would I be? There nothing wrong with love!”

“B-But… we are boys…”

Travis added and blushed lightly as he began to calm down, but still used to the pillow to cover himself from any kind of hit that might be thrown at him out of habit.

“Yes!! I know you both are boys and that is fine! Love cannot only be felt towards one another by the opposite gender. You boys being an amazingly beautiful example!”

“… Beautiful?”

Travis stated softly as he slowly lowered the pillow from his face and blushed deeper. Staring at my mother with the most longing look I have ever seen on him in my entire life.

“Yes! You both are beautiful, amazing, wonderful people, that should never change your opinions or your faith in what you believe in. Ever!”

Travis seemed to be overwhelmed with emotions as he sat there and stared at my mom with a thousand mixtures of emotions and feelings racing through his eyes all at the same time. Not once settling on one for a long time until she leaned down and hugged him, when his eyes filled with sadness and tears suddenly filled them to the brim with crystal melancholy.

“Travis, whatever your parents say about you and the way you feel towards anyone, their wrong. Love can be felt by anyone and anything, love is not something you can just… assume to be in one criteria of gender, love is everywhere, and don’t let anyone tell you different. Your father is wrong with all the teaching of such things that he has taught you, and do not ever question who you are because of your father’s opinion. Ever. Please, for me, do not ever change who you are because you are a beautiful person Travis Phelps, no matter what anyone says. And if there is ever anything you want to talk about that you are unsure about, then come to me if you are too scared to speak to your parents or anyone else about it. Because I am always here for you. I’ll never leave.”

Travis took a moment to process everything she had just said to him, his features still as tears brimmed his eyes, causing me to smile softly at him as he stared blankly up at the ceiling for a moment, then suddenly, as if a dam had broken inside him, let all his emotions out onto my mother, clutching her close to him and grabbing a handful of her blouse into his hands, his cheeks reddening as he cried into her shoulder, letting everything out onto her. I felt so happy for him. He must feel so much right now, and he must be so confused, but… I think my mother can help him with that.

.

.

.

.

.

.


	3. Chapter 3

|SCENE: Phillip's House|

\Travis’s POV:/

That afternoon was rather emotional for me. I have never been spoken to like that by an adult… it was… heartwarming… but also… saddening… it made me regain the feelings that I had had in the past the first time I had ever met Phillip’s dear mother. She was such a sweet, kind and caring woman. There was nothing about her that I didn’t absolutely love. To be honest, I kind of wished she was my mother…. She’s so nice to me and it makes me long for my own mother to act so… but I fear she hates me too much to even think of doing something like that. She will not even talk to me anymore… there are few times that I have heard her speak to me directly, and usually, those times are her either insulting me, yelling for me to come down to speak to my father when the maids are doing something at the moment, or any other reason she would decide to hurt me with her words. Thankfully though, she has never hurt me physically… only mentally, but… is that not worse on a human being?

“Hey Travis, your phone is buzzing…”

Phillip poked my arm with his spoon as he spoke with a mouthful of cereal he was eating at the moment, with his feet up on the dinning room table and the bowl held on his chest as a table. I rolled my eyes at him for his position on the table, then looked down at my pocket and pulled out my phone, flipping it open to reveal what the screen had to tell me, there were almost ten missed calls and they were all from Sal, when did he call me? I never heard anything like that until just now when I got them… perhaps it is time for me to get a new phone.

“Your prostitution gig blowing up?”

I turned to him and smacked him in the arm gently as his mother passed by us with an armload of books, a note book, and a pencil bag tucked under her arm. Maybe I was wrong about the third books she was holding to be a note book, it looked more like a sketch book rather than what I had assumed it to be. Was Phillip’s mother an artist as well? Perhaps that is where he got his artistic abilities from his mother. She certainly seems like the type to have such a label.

“Phillip, dear, could you perhaps do me a favor and help me out with all this, I can feel some of it slipping again and I do not feel the amount of motivation needed to bend down and pick it all up over again.”

He nodded and sat his bowl up on the table, brought his legs down from off of the fine marble table top, and stood up with his arms outstretched for her to hand him some things, but before she could hand him anything, I stood up and while still looking at my phone, picked up a napkin off the table and wiped all the excess milk on around his mouth and dripping down his chin, setting the napkin down on the table and watching him carry off the items his mother handed to him.

“Thank you Phillip, I cannot tell you how many times I have…”

She faded off into the distance as she led Phillip to the room she had wanted him to carry the items to and continued talking to him there, where as I, sat alone in the dinning room, looking over all the calls and texts I had received from Sally over three days. It was odd that I didn’t feel anything vibration or going off in my pocket… I would usually notice stuff like that… especially if It were Sal calling or texting me, I have a special ring tone for him… one of our favorite songs… going into the messages he had sent me, I then decided to reply back with a note of confusion in my words.

‘Hey Sal, I got your messages, for some reason they weren’t sent when you sent them to me… my phone has been acting strangely as of late.’

The text was sent for at least three minutes before my ringtone for Sal came on and his name and number popped up on the screen, causing a soft smile to spread across my features, and light up my cheeks with a hue of pink.

“Hello?”

“Travis!! I’ve been so worried about you!! Why the hell haven’t you been answering my calls and texts?!”

I flinched as he yelled worriedly into the phone, causing me to pull the phone away from my ear to avoid his screaming and causing my ears to bleed. When he had stopped, I cautiously brought it back to my ear to explain myself.

“Sal, I’m so sorry, my love, I didn’t get any notification of you calling or texting until just this afternoon! I swear on my life, if I had received them, I would have immediately called or texted you back, but I simply had no notification of it what-so-ever! I hope you can forgive me my little blueberry…”

I could hear a soft chuckle escape his throat, but before that, a soft sigh of relief as I had said that.

“Well, if that is the truth, then I do forgive you, and I no longer care about how worried I was, because I thought something had happened to you! We haven’t seen each other in three days! And I’ve just… not heard from you any and… I thought maybe your dad might have… he might have…”

I then regained a concerned look on my face, as well as a slightly saddened one, whispering my reply before he could finish to sooth him a bit.

“I know… it’s alright Sal, I’m fine. I’ve just been spending the weekend with Phillip until my father does calm down a bit.”

“Why what happened?”

He asked with his usual worry for me.

“Well, me and my family, along with Phillip’s had a dinner to attend to afterschool on Friday, and they all got a bit drunk, so we decided to walk home that evening and eventually the thought of spending the night with him just… popped up, and… well… eventually, I got a little scared, so I wanted to stay longer to allow my father time to cool off, you know what I mean?”

I could see him nod understandingly as I had said that. There is never in a time in my life that I haven’t seen Sal be completely understanding of someone and their situation, no matter who they are and what they have done to him.

“Yeah, I know. Well, I’m glad Phillip had let you stay with him, because my dad isn’t acting much better than yours… he’s been hung over for about three days now… that’s only because he started drinking again on the third day in the morning, then cried, peed himself, then passed out.”

He laughed sourly as he thought about the feelings he must have been truly feeling at that moment, but was just hiding them from me to keep me from getting any more worried than I should be. But I wish he would not do stuff like that. I wish he would open up to me and not be afraid of how it would affect me so I could help him with his feelings, I know he has a hard time dealing with those. Especially if he let’s them trap him in his own head for days on end and cause him to do something stupid.

“I’m sorry Sal, I wish there was something I could do to help with that…”

“Oh, there is.”

He muttered softly to me through the phone as the imagery of his warm breathing hitting my skin was almost as intoxicating as alcohol. Coincidence maybe?

“What is it? I’ll do anything,”

He then laughed on the other side and shifted a bit as well due to the amount of back ground noise.

“All you have to do is be here for me. That’s all you have to do.”

I then sighed and smiled softly as his light-hearted nature lulled me to a state of placid concern.

“Sal, I know that is one of your wants, but I want to help you more. You shouldn’t be worrying about how it will affect me if you talk to me about what’s going on in your life. I’m here to help you with anything you need help with. You shouldn’t feel like you cannot tell me anything because I might not like it.”

He was silent on the other end accept for a few moments of brief shifting in his room.

“I know… it’s just…”

He trailed off and showed no signs of even finishing that thought during the entire time I had waited for him to.

“Sal… it’s just what?”

“N-Nothing… really, Trav…”

I sighed and stared at the table, running my fingers along a few lines that formed in the lovely stone table.

“There you go again… feeling like your gonna upset me.”

He sighed heavily and replied back with haste in his voice.

“No, Travis, it’s not that…”

“Then what might it be then?”

He was silent for a moment before he could begin, perhaps giving himself time to think of what he was going to say to me in a lie. He is horrible at lying, and I know that is what he is going to try and do. So, I will cut him a break for now and hopefully, when we see each other at school, we can talk about this further.

“I’m just… tired is all….”

“Mm-hmm… well, alright then. How are you doing today, Sal?”

“… I’m doing just fine, Travis, thank you.”

He seemed surprised at first that I had ‘fell’ for his lie, but carried on with his words anyways without even a single thought on what I had just done right there.

“I’m glad you are. Have I missed any updates on your band?”

I asked with a large smile pulling at the corners of my lips, urging me to let it loose thanks to the light of my life speaking to me with such excitement in his voice as soon as I brought it up. I just find it so cute when he get’s excited about something he likes.

“Oh!! Hell yeah you have!! So, me and Larry have been working on another song lately, and it’s a really, really, really fucking cool song, man, you’ve gotta hear it!! It starts out with a little percussion, then it suddenly breaks out into an electric guitar intro, but like the intro, for the electric guitar, it’s really hardcore, and it was really, really hard for me to master it at first, but I eventually got it after a few weeks of practicing, and I found that I really love doing hardcore solos, intros, and conclusions like that! They just send chills down my spine, god, I can’t wait for you to come over and hear it!! It’s so fucking good, man, you just won’t even believe me until you listen to it!! You might even like how Larry has worked on his voice over the past few… oh… sorry… I got a little carried away with that didn’t I?”

He apologized for his excitement, causing me to jolt out of my daze from his voice and reply back to him quickly.

“No, don’t apologize. I thought it was cute.”

“Really?”

I nodded as I spoke.

“Of course I did. Just hearing you go on and on about something you love just really shows me how dedicated you are to it. But I don’t have to hear you talk about your love of making and listening to music to know you’re an amazing musician.”

He cooed through the phone with a high voice for him during the beginning of his words.

“Aww~!! Travis!! That’s so sweet!!”

I laughed a little through the phone as he laughed a tad out of shy nature with me, then continued to speak.

“You know Travis, it’s a shame people don’t try to get to know you a little better than they do before they start to make assumptions about you. Because if they really took the time to get to know you truly for who you are, then they would see that your just as sweet as a bag of Halloween candy!”

Laughing lightly at the small, cheesy joke he made at the end, I still couldn’t help but smile during the whole thing.

“Sal, that line at the end…”

He laughed a little, realizing what he had said.

“I know, it was cheesy, but it’s true, your so sweet, Travis, and no one even tires to make an attempt at getting to know the side of you that is.”

“Yeah, I know… but you want to know why I’d prefer it to be the exact way as it in now?”

“Why?”

He asked slightly disappointed at my words. Perhaps disappointed because he wanted me to be just as longing for the love of other people to be felt towards me as he was.

“Because that side is only for you to see, darling.”

He swooned one more time as he thanked me for the compliment.

“See? This is what I’m talking about! Your so sweet and people don’t know what their missing out on!!”

“They can continue to be absent from my presentation of affection, because like I said, it’s only for you that I’m this soft.”

“You can be soft to other people if you really wanted to.”

“Nope. Just you.”

He sighed softly out of happiness and continued on with his words. Finally accepting that I am only the way I am for him and him only.

“Fine. I wish people would try to get along with you, yes, but I am glad that I am the only one who get’s that kind of affection from you. Because you know what?”

“What?”

“You’re my big, soft, blondie, and that’s perfectly fine.”

I puffed out my cheeks a bit and sighed at the label of softie from my boyfriend.

“I know I am, Sal.”

I could feel him smiling through the phone as we conversated longer.

“But you also have a label for me, you know that right?”

He seemed a bit confused but agreed anyways.

“Yeah…”

“What is it then?”

“Blueberry?”

“Nope.”

“Oh… Darling?”

“Nope.”

“…Baby blue?”

“Nope.”

“Oh, come on!! Am I at least getting close?!”

“Nope.”

“Uggghhhh!!! Just tell meeeeeee!!!”

“Alright, you little baby~ I’ll tell you.”

“I’m not a baby your—”

“Don’t even go there. I will hang up and not ever tell you what I was about to say.”

“Nooooooo don’t do that! I’ll be trying to figure it out for weeks! It’s gonna drive me crazy!!”

“Alright then, since you quickly changed you attitude, your label for me is…”

“No drum roll!! Just get on with it!!”

“Patience is key, my dear Sally Face.”

“…Mmm… okay… go ahead with your stupid drum roll…”

I then happily hummed for a few moments before continuing on with my words.

“Your label is… Shortie.”

He was silent for a few moments, then suddenly screamed into the phone, not nearly giving me enough time to pull the phone away from my ear to save my hearing from being destroyed.

“What!!??? Shortie?!?!?!! I am not short!!! I am the average height for a guy my age!!”

I then laughed mockingly as he cried frantically into the phone of his height and such.

“Do not lie to yourself Sal, you are short, accept it.”

“THEN YOU’RE A BABY!!”

Suddenly, my preferences had entered the chat.

“You take that back. Right. Now. Fisher.”

“Never in a million years, Phelps!!”

I then frowned deeply and shifted a bit in my seat and proceeded to insult him playfully.

“Oh well, I suppose that is better than being short.”

“I AM NOT SHORT!!”

“Yes, you are. You are very short.”

“Why are you so mean to me!!?”

He cried melancholically into the phone.

“All I do is give you love and affection and this is what you give me in return?!”

He continued on dramatically, even fake crying from time to time, until eventually, he had seemed to have enough of his fun and stopped to talk in a normal tone.

“So, anyways, let’s just forget about all that, alright? We’ll finish that fight later. Are you coming to school tomorrow?”

“School?”

“Yeah. Do you not know what a school is? Are you that blonde?”

He joked, I stayed silent for a moment, smiling softly to myself as the joke did not fully apply to me.

“Perhaps so… but yes, I am coming to school tomorrow, father would kill me if I didn’t.”

“I suppose ‘father’ needs a foot up his ass.”

“I think that sounds like an experience that could do him some good, yes.”

We both stayed silent for a moment before bursting out into laughter about the thought of kicking my very deserving father in the ass.

“Oh god, that’s so funny!! I wanna see that shit before I die!!”

I laughed hard as tears welled up in my eyes from the laughter, and struggled to wipe them away, while trying to hold the phone up.

“I would very much like to see that as well, hey! Perhaps our wishes may come true one day, because I have a strong feeling that someone you know may just do it!”

“Is it you?”

“Precisely.”

We began to laugh again as the thought of my father, once again, getting kicked in the ass was just the funniest thing we had ever heard, due to the fact that he was not the sweet, gentle man he had played everyone into thinking he was. Therefore, it is okay for us to be doing stuff like this. He deserves it.

“Oh… goodness… anyways… why did you ask me if I was going to school tomorrow?”

“Because I wanted you to sit with me at lunch.”

“Oh, why wouldn’t I sit with you at lunch? You’re my boyfriend! I would never leave you sitting there all alone.”

“Well, technically, I’d have Larry, Ash, Neil, Todd, Chug, and Maple to sit with if you weren’t there but… yeah… I guess your right.”

“Well then maybe I won’t then. Since your so covered. “

“No! I need my Travis! My heart can’t handle not having you here! I think I might die Travis!!”

He then made a ‘blech’ noise as he pretended to die over the phone, then revived when I chuckled and replied back to his plead.

“Of course I’ll sit with you, Sal.”

“Thank you.”

“But there is one thing that you need to know when I do.”

“What is it?”

Suddenly the idea of telling Sal about me and Phillip became very clear and vivid to me as words formed in my head about what I should say to him, and how I should say it as well, then my head played out a scene as to what would happen, and found that the ending was very, very, VERY bad. Shuttering and completely ignoring the fact that Sal was talking to me, I then dragged myself out of my own head and returned back to reality with a small, cold sweat beginning to form on me.

“Traaaaaaavis!!! Helloooooo?! Are you there? You stopped talking for a long time, did you die or something?”

“U-Uh, no, I am fine, I just… zoned out for a moment is all… um… what were you saying?”

He seemed a little impatient on the other end, but then continued on anyways.

“Alright. Well, actually, I wasn’t saying anything, you were, you were saying something about me needing to know something before-hand and such?”

Eventually picking up where I had left off, I then began to explain to him about Phillip, not the part where we were together or anything, just the parts where he also wanted to sit with me tomorrow. I just thought I might let him know before hand to prepare for all the hate he was going to be getting from him tomorrow.

“Oh, yes… um… Phillip… You know Phillip right?”

“Yeah, he’s your best friend.”

“Yeah, he wants to also sit with us tomorrow… is that okay?”

“Of course it’s okay! Why wouldn’t it be okay?”

“I don’t know… everything has just been a little different lately and maybe I thought you would be too about certain things…”

“Trav, you need something to lighten your mood a bit… do you wanna hang out today?”

“Hang out?”

“Yeah!”

“…”

“If you want to bring Phillip you can. I don’t mind. It’s all for you if we do hang out today.”

“…I feel he would not like to come…”

“Why?”

“I do not know the exact reason… but… you’ve noticed how he acts around you… right?”

“Yeah, I know he doesn’t like me, but I can’t make everyone like me ya’know. Maybe he’s just a little angry because I’m dating you.”

“I don’t know… maybe… he certainly gives off the vibe of that being the reason…”

“I really don’t mind it though. If he wants to come along, then he can. If he doesn’t, then that’s okay too. It’s whatever you guys wanna do.”

“…I’ll have to ask him about it before I make a direct decision about it. Can I call you back later to tell you the answer?”

He was silent for a few moments, which brought the sudden feeling of anxiety inside my chest, causing me to feel a bit nauseous as he continued to stay silent for about five minutes, which urged me to ask if he was still there, but when I had, he suddenly revived his voice and laughed nervously through the phone.

“Sorry, Larry was trying to get my attention, uh, sure! You can call me back later to tell me if you guys wanna hang out or not.”

“Alright… I will talk to you later then.”

“Okay! Bye! I love you!”

Smiling softly at his enthusiasm, I couldn’t help but accidentally wave back at him without even thinking of how he wasn’t even going to see it.

“Bye, I love you too, Sal.”

He made a small giggle before he had hung up and left me there to ponder on my thoughts for a while longer until Phillip had reentered the room, stopping by my seat to greet me.

“Hey T.”

“You had just seen me a moment ago.”

“Yes, but that was a moment ago. Now is now and I missed you since then.”

“Pfft…”

He rolled his eyes then wrapped his arms around my shoulders, adding to the fact that maybe it would be a good idea to take him with me, because leaving him here would have been a little mean, would it not?

“Hey Phillip?”

He smiled softly down at me and buried his face in my hair as I had continued to speak to him.

“Um… I just called Sal a moment ago and… well he was wanting to know if we all could hang out today…”

“Why?”

He asked sourly as he didn’t once look up from his position behind me, tightening his grip around my shoulders as he huffed lightly not too soon afterwards.

“Well… I don’t know… he just asked… is there a problem?”

“No..”

“I do not believe you.”

“You never believe me.”

“I do sometimes.”

“Alright. No. I don’t want to hang out with HIM today. I just want to hang out with you and that’s all I wanna do today.”

“….Phillip… you are making this very hard for me…”

“I don’t care.”

“Ugh… and everyone calls me a baby.”

“Because you are. You’re a spoiled little baby.”

“Ha! Spoiled. Please, if I were spoiled, I’d sure as hell not be anywhere around you.”

“What is that supposed to mean?”

“What do you think it’s supposed to mean?”

“I don’t know, that’s why I asked you.”

“… I think you know. Anyways, Phillip, could you please come with me to hang out with Sal? Maybe Larry might even come and you might not feel as angry if you have someone else to talk to while we’re there.”

“I don’t like Larry.”

“Of course you don’t! Then who else would you talk to?”

“Todd.”

“But he barely comes out of his house! Him and Neil are constantly inside all the time!! How could you wanna talk to someone who barely comes out of their house on the weekends!!”

“I dunno.”

“Ugggh!!! Phillip!! Fine. Do you just wanna stay here?”

“No.”

“Oh my god. Then come with us!!”

“No.”

“What is your problem?!”

“I’m tired, hungry, my cereal got all soft and mushy, my boyfriend wants to go hang out with his other boy toy, and I hate that guy, and all I want to do is stay inside with you all day right where you should be.”

“And where should I be, Mr. Know-it-all?”

“In my arms, in my room, on my bed.”

“We can do that tonight.”

“…That’s too far away.”

“…Just come with us.”

“No.”

“Ugh!! Then what the hell am I supposed to tell him then?!”

He seemed to be thinking for a brief moment while I crossed my arms and tapped my left one with my fingers lightly, adding to the fact of my very obvious annoyance that was caused by him directly. He then raised up from his position and sat down in his chair, staring at me with a very annoyed face. Hm.. now we have something in common. We’re both annoyed by the other.

“… I don’t know. Maybe that there is school tomorrow and I think he’ll do perfectly fine until then!!”

“… You’re an ass… you know that right?”

“I thought we had this kind of conversation figured out when we were at dinner with our parents.”

“…I’m going with him, you can stay here.”

His features lifted from cold stone, to sudden fear almost and fell forwards on me with his arms wrapped around my waist and his face pressed into my chest, causing me to throw my arms up and gasp a little out of surprise from his sudden movements.

“Phillip!”

He then began to speak in a muffled tone due to the way he had his face pressed into my shirt.

“Traaaaaaaaaaavissss!!!! Don’t leave me here by myself! I won’t know what to do with myself!!”

I rolled my eyes then slowly brought my hand down to his head which I began to pet gently with a soft smile on my lips.

“Phillip, he’s my boyfriend too… I have to give him the same amount of affection I give to you, or else that wouldn’t be fair…”

He then raised up and sighed softly.

“Fine. You can go, but it’s gonna cost ya!”

I was soon overrun with confusion on what it meant for me to have to pay him. What did he want me to pay him with? He has enough money already, perhaps a little more than he needs. Why would he want me to pay him to go out with Sal?

“What do you mean?”

I questioned with a raise of my brow as he smiled mischievously and darted his eyes off to the right for a brief moment, signaling towards the dinning room door that he come through a few moment ago.

“I think you know what I mean.”

Suddenly the idea became very clear to me, and to be honest… it didn’t sound too bad right now.

“Alright. I can do that. It actually doesn’t sound too bad right about now.”

“Great! Let’s go then.”

.

.

.

.

.

I honestly don’t know how I let him do this, I feel absolutely ridiculous. Him and Sal have the weirdest kinks I have every heard of. But this one is a little odder than anything Sal could want…I could feel him ramming into me deeply as the heels I had on below me were threatening to roll my ankle at any given moment, causing me to be a little self-conscious while he continued to ram me mercilessly. His grunts and groans seemed extremely satisfied the longer he pushed my face into the bed sheets and pulled my hair roughly. The whole reason why he had me dressed like this, was because he sometimes has fantasies of banging Queenie, my drag queen persona. She only existed so I could get some extra money for clothes and things I needed that my parents would not get for me. If they were like any other rich parents, she wouldn’t exist. To be honest… I hate her… but he’s enjoying himself, so I won’t take that away from him.

“_Fuuuuck~ I love you so much~” _

He drooled as he leaned down on me and jerked my head back a little harder than I wanted him to, causing more tears to pour down my face as he grabbed my throat and squeezed lightly, causing me to gasp a little, but be stopped from fully doing so thanks to the ball gag in my mouth, letting drool slip from my lips down my chin and onto his bed sheets below me. I could feel my make-up melting from my face as he continued to get me all sweaty… He wasn’t usually this rough, he usually is the type to have slow, gentle sex, that ends with both of us being happily out of breath… perhaps… he’s a bit angry that I’m leaving him today to go hang out with Sal… instead of him… I can understand why he could be a tad angry… now I feel bad…

“_Ahhh~!!! H-Haaahh~!!”_

I cried out loudly as he attacked my neck with sloppy, wet kisses, causing my back to arch a bit as he gave my ass a rough smack, also causing me to gasp and widen my eyes, which also led to them crossing a bit and drifting off towards the ceiling. I could hear him laugh a little beside me as he nipped my ear and slipped his hands down to my chest, which he squeezed roughly as if I were a girl.

“_Haa~ You like that baby~? How about if I go deeper this time~? H-Huh~? Let’s see..” _

He breathed as he reached back with his hands and parted my ass with a smirk on his lips, pressed firmly against my neck, sending chills down my spine as he pushed as far as he could go into me, causing me to clench the blankets below me even harder until I thought my knuckles were going to pop from my hands at any given moment. I cried out a little louder than I should have, which led to him smiling even wider as I tensed up and tried to craw away from him out of human nature.

“_Mmmff~” _

He moaned into my neck as he pushed my face back down into the sheets, nearly causing me to suffocate on the way down, but soon catching my breath again not too soon after he had done it. My entire boy felt like Jelly by now, and him letting up on me didn’t seem like an option any time soon, besides, he had just begun, and he is known to go for quite a while with me, cumming almost six times in a row, in one night, or one day, whenever he decided to fuck me. Most people would be happy with someone who could last long, well, I am, but the problem is, I cannot last as long as he can… I can last for about… well… let’s no get into that… but… it is definitely less than him… I don’t know how many times I have came tonight… my brain was too blurred to do any kind of thinking right now, all I could do was lay there as his hands roamed my body and his cock pounded me to a pulse… suddenly though, he began to slow down a bit, and his thrusts began to get sloppy again, indicating he was very close as he began to pant on my neck, adding to my arousal because of him. He then made a small, strained grunt as he pushed as far as he could inside me, causing more tears to pour down my face as he twitched inside me, then suddenly blew without warning, I mean, I knew he was cumming, but, I didn’t know it was gonna be THAT soon. He surprised me a bit. Feeling my thighs quiver and my heart race faster than it had before as his jizz blossomed in my stomach, sending chills throughout my entire body, and causing me to cum all at the same time. The wet noise of him filling me up to the brim, however, and slightly going over the top with it, caused it to run down my inner thighs, and all down onto my favorite red heels, which then led to me gripping onto the sheets so hard, my nails had broken through the thin fabric and ripped a rather large hole in his probably very expensive bed sheets. He then slowly pulled out of me and pulled me down off the bed, basically throwing me down to my knees, where he quickly unstrapped the ball gag in my mouth and pushed me against the wall as he urged me to open my mouth. I knew what he was going to do, and it made my head spin right off my shoulders…

“_Open your mouth, please~” _

I obeyed and opened my very sticky, slimy mouth and waited for him to eagerly thrust into my mouth, but, to my surprise, he didn’t as soon as I thought he would, this gave me a little time to prepare myself before he had, then as soon as I did, he then thrusted into my mouth and nearly caused me to choke, which led me to thinking that my preparation for him before-hand was not even worth doing. All that was heard as he pressed himself against the wall above me and slammed into my mouth with eager roughness, was the wet sounds of him moving in and out of me, the slurping noise I had to create to keep his pre-cum from existing my mouth, and the noise my throat made every time he pushed further than my teeth went. I couldn’t even do any kind of hand or tongue work on him, all I could do was sit there and have a very whorish look on my face as I struggled to breathe. He never did give me time to properly adjust in time before he did this. Before him, I could always do this for probably hours on end, just breathing through my nose, but with him, he will not even give me a single break with his dick. Eventually, I gagged a little louder than I had expected to and had to forcefully pull myself away from him, which led to him stopping for a brief moment as more drool and pre-cum dripped down my chin in messy strings, creating dots of cloudy liquid on his hardwood floor that wasn’t covered with his carpets like other parts of his room were.

“_What’s wrong~? Am I too big for you, T~? I thought you could handle bigger than this~ I guess you lied~” _

I gazed up at him with watery eyes as my mascara continued to run down my cheeks in black streaks with slight hints of pink and purple mixed into the wet mixture of tears and drool from my eye shadow and my lipstick, which was now ringed around the base of his dick, letting anyone know who decided to take a small peek that he had belong to someone who wore hot pink lipstick that was peach flavored.

“_C’mon~ Let’s keep going~ I know you can~” _

He then slowly slipped back into my open mouth and slowly moved in and out, still going just as far, but giving me a small break to reach up with my hands and pump the part of his dick that didn’t go into my mouth with hand, which now left the palm and fingers of my hand to be covered in a slimy mixture of saliva, lipstick, and pre-cum. I was a gross mess, but I didn’t care, I loved how Phillip liked to make messes on me~ which was something he would do quite often. Nearly every time we had sex. I suppose you could say Phillip had quite the mess kink.

“_Mmm~ that’s it~ keep going like that~ Ahh~” _

_“Mmfff~” _

I couldn’t help but moan back as he picked up his pace, urging me to do the same with my hand, eventually, my own, new boner, was throbbing for attention no sooner as he had begun to pick up the pace. I then used my free hand to drop down to my dick and jerk myself off without his knowledge, perhaps, and bring more pleasure to myself, adding to what his dick was doing to my head.

“_M-M-Mmmpphh~!!” _

I cried softly as he kicked up his speed yet another notch, and was now at the same speed he was before I had to pull away from him. This time, I was gonna last until he came, I had to, I didn’t want him thinking he was as far as I could go, I wanted him to be impressed with me and think I’m the best at blow jobs in the history of best blow jobs!! Closing my eyes and struggling to breath out of my nose at that point, I then picked up the pace of my hand to the same speed he was at and found it be actually quite pleasuring, which led to me climbing up to my climax faster than before, and not too soon after I had felt that, I felt him twitch inside my lips once more, indicating he was very close. Just a little longer… and I will succeed in what I was planning on succeeding in. Eventually though, I could feel myself about to pull away from him out of habit, but forced myself to stay there for a little longer, which was a close call, because he suddenly came down my throat, no warning, no grunt like he always does before he cums, just… an explosion. Right down my throat. Gagging slightly as he had done so, I then felt some of it splatter around the edges of my lips, really showing off the explosion part, then he slowly pulled out from my throat and mouth, smiling at me as he watched me struggle to swallow off of it. Just like he had many times before, he then kneeled down to my height on the ground and grabbed my chin with his hand, squeezing my cheeks a bit, causing some of his cum to leak from my lips, which brought me to the fact of quickly trying to lap it back up with my tongue, but was stopped when only more continued to slip out, he then decided to help me and used his index finger at first to collect some of it, then brought it up to my lips where he pushed it inside my mouth as I easily began to swallow the rest of his load, making is a bit less complicated to take the samples he was collecting onto his fingers.

“_Here, lemme help you out with all that cum~ That was a big load, huh~? I bet it’s even hard to swallow all of it~ isn’t it~?”_

I smiled at him brightly as he collected the last bit with his thumb and brought it up to my lips, which I parted so he could easily slip his finger in, then continued to smile and nod as he rubbed it onto my waiting tongue.

“_That’s it~ suck the cum off of my fingers, you little cum dumpster~” _

Personally, I would find that name to be rather insulting, but when he calls me that while I’m literally sucking the cum off his fingers, it feels rather fitting, does it not~?

_“Mm~” _

I moaned as I closed my lips around his thumb and sucked on it lightly to collect all the cum he had on it. Still smiling at him as he watched my movements closely and bit his lip every once in a while.

“_You enjoy the taste of that~ don’t you~? I can tell~ the way you curl your tongue around my fingers just lets me know everything I need to know about you~” _

He then pulled his thumb from my lips and placed it into his mouth for a brief moment, while staring me in the eyes with a large smile.

“So… was that enough to pay off the price it was to let me go out with Sal?”

He then pulled his thumb from his lips and smiled at me as he grabbed my hips and swiftly me turned me to the wall as he grabbed my ass in his hands and pushed me against the wall with a slight use of more strength then I thought he would use, which forced me to sit up further on my knees, as he parted my ass and slipped his face between it, automatically using his tongue on me, making me gasp and jolt upwards a bit on the wall, causing him to chuckle lightly as he held me in place and continued to eat my ass as if it were some kind of pastry to him.

“_Ahhaa~ Phillip~ I just love how you eat my ass~” _

I couldn’t help but admit to him as he spread my ass further and slipped his tongue inside me, moving it around a bit, causing me to tense up on him a bit, but relax as he gave my ass a gentle squeeze and a swift vertical lick across my entrance, slowly taking the time to really make me feel his tongue on me as he swirled it around my sensitive entrance, then dip inside briefly, but deep enough to nearly cum from it, then he brought his lips down on it and sucked lightly before repositioning his hands and parting my ass just as he had it before.

“_Haaahh~!! Phillip~!!” _

He smirked against my entrance and smacked my ass roughly before letting up on me and giving my ass a few bites here and there with his teeth, causing me to gasp again and turn back to look as him as he sucked and nipped at my ass.

“_Phillip~! Careful…~” _

I moaned softly to him as I pressed my cheek against the wall and drooled a tad.

“_Mmmff~ You love it~ Ahhnn~” _

_“Mmm~!!” _

I closed my eyes as he continued on and eventually had me to the point of almost cumming, which was brought to a higher height when he reached in front of me and wrapped his hand around the base of my dick, jacking me off as he continued to eat me out sloppily. Eventually, his fast hand movement, caused me to cum suddenly, which lead to him smirking and pulling away from me with a small sucking noise as he gave my ass a firm smack as I had, thus, leading me to cum even harder, which also led to him collecting all of it in his hands.

“_Phillip~ Oh my god~” _

He chuckled and jerked me off all the way until I had finished cumming, which led to me being very tired afterwards as he raised up and cleaned us both off, licked his hand clean, then licked his lips as he smacked my ass one more time and picked me up off the floor.

“Damn, you taste good, T.”

I smiled weakly at him as he laid me on the bed and covered me up with the bed sheets he had on there, then got in the bed himself and closed his eyes as he crossed his arms behind his head.

“Phillip… can you hand me my phone?”

I asked slightly weaker sounding then I had wanted to.

“Sure.”

He then raised up and handed me my phone off of his dresser, then laid back down on the bed in his position he was in before.

“Thanks…”

I huffed as I opened it and dialed Sal’s number into my phone, slowly bringing it up to my ear and turning to Phillip, who had caught my attention by just staring at me oddly from his place beside me.

“Who are you calling?”

“Sal.”

“What the fuck.”

“What?”

“Nothing…”

He rolled his eyes and flipped onto his side to face away from me as I too expressed my annoyance and patiently waited for Sal to pick up, but he never did. Perhaps he was busy at the moment. As the phone went straight to voicemail, I then flipped the phone closed, and tossed it to the side as I faced the ceiling for a brief moment. Pondering on the thoughts I received today. That’s when I noticed Phillip, still acting like a child on his side, not daring to even turn around to face me. Suddenly, guilt washed over me and the thought of leaving him here by himself seemed… somewhat mean… even for me. So, out of guilt and sorrow for the blue haired boy, I then rolled onto my side and wrapped my arms around his waist, pulling myself to his back, spooning him basically. He shivered lightly, then turned to look at me over his shoulder.

“What? _Sal _not pick up?”

“No…”

I shook my head and buried my chin into his shoulder blade, causing him to tense up a bit in my embrace.

“His voicemail came up… he must be busy… what’s wrong?”

The question seemed to have hit him a bit harder than he had thought it would have, thus, leading him to stay silent for a good while until I had to remind him I was talking to him.

“Phillip?”

“There’s nothing wrong. Why would you ask that?”

“Well… you seem a bit upset now that I tried to call Sal…”

“That’s cuz I am.”

“But why?”

He didn’t answer, he just laid there, not looking at me, with a sour aura radiating off of him.

“Phillip…”

He huffed, then rolled to face me with a concerned look on his face, his eyebrows creased to make the matter seem even more stern than it should be. Perhaps he wanted to express his opinion about it through his emotions without having to say anything. Hoping I may get it. He didn’t have to hope for too long, because I got it nice and clear.

“Phillip, I know you do not like Sally, and I know you probably want me to let everyone know I’m with you, that way it would be easier for us to hang out more often and stay together a little more, but… you have to give me time… I know it’s eating you alive inside, but it’s a bit harder than you think it is for me… it’s just… not as simple as we both hoped it would be…”

His features eventually softened as he listened to my words, as he brought his arms around me and pulled me into a warm hug as our bare skin met each other’s, causing a small shiver to run down my spine.

“Travis… I know your trying your best to get this done as fast as you can, but…”

He trailed off with a certain look on his face that didn’t seem to make any sense to me at the moment, this meaning I couldn’t quite understand the reason why he was pulling such a face.

“What’s with the look?”

I asked softly as I ran my fingers through his bright blue hair, causing him to relax a little more due to my touch.

“Nothing… um… do you think… you could just… make up some kind of excuse if he calls back?”

Suddenly, the softness of the situation turned to something much harder than cotton.

“Phillip I—”

“Alright… it was just a question… you don’t have to if you don’t want to…”

Suddenly, yet another wave of guilt washed over me with the strength of a tsunami. Nearly washing me off of my feet with extreme force that I didn’t think possible for me to experience in such a way.

“…Perhaps that may be a good idea… I do feel a bit exhausted after all that…”

His features seemed to brighten automatically as I had said that, sending a small wave of sunshine throughout my body, drying away the wreckage of the storm that had flooded my soul with guilt and replacing it with happiness for his change in nature.

“Really?”

He asked hopeful of a yes, which he was going to get.

“Yes, I do believe school tomorrow will give me enough time to catch up with Sal… besides, I think he may be too busy right now to even do anything… he hasn’t called back yet and he usually calls back within the same time that I had called him.”

He seemed rather relieved to hear those words slipping from, my lips as he brought his arms around me and planted an innocent kiss on my nose. Causing me to blush lightly.

“Does that mean we can cuddle now?”

I smiled and nodded slowly as he brought me closer and nuzzled my neck with his nose, causing me to laugh a little as he did so.

“Pfft… Phillip~!”

He smiled into my neck as his warm breath his against my skin, sending a small chill throughout my entire body, leading to him moving closer and engulfing me with the warmth of his body under the sheets.

“Your so warm~”

I muttered as I snuggled closer to him, tangling our legs as I had done so. His smile widening as he spoke.

“…_I love you…” _

His words were soft and soothing to me, sweeping me off into a sense of safety that I hadn’t quite felt with anyone else besides him and Sally. I felt protected. Safe… His hands slipped down my back, running his fingers gently along my spine, tracing it shape with his fingertips, adding yet another soothing factor to my relaxation with him. I never knew I would be this intimate with my best friend since kindergarten… he always seemed so odd to me back then, and now… all I want to do is just… this… with him all the time… it felt good… and relaxing… the way his hands rubbed against me, to lull me further into the state he had me in, the way he spoke to me, the way he looked at me… everything… was just so comforting to me… even if he didn’t think so, he and Sal have a lot in common.

“I love you too, Phillip, more than I thought I would have…”

“Hm?”

“I just… nothing… I didn’t say anything but I love you…”

He nodded and kissed my neck in a way that didn’t represent anything sexual, they more like represented something more in the nature of innocence and purity… they didn’t give me that rush that a sexual kiss would, but rather gave me a rush of butterflies fluttering in my stomach wildly. Causing great comfort in my soul as he continued to little more and more about my skin, causing me to press my fingers into his skin a little further and pull him closer.

“_Mmm… your lips are so soft…” _

I muttered to him as he pressed them along my jawline, forcing me to turn to him further and part my lips a bit as he locked his lips with mine in an innocent kiss.

“_Mmmf..” _

He titled his head to the right a bit as our lips moved in perfect rhythm to each other’s, the sound of the bed creaking overran the soft pants coming from our weary lips every once in a while, but eventually made way for them to grow a bit louder as the only sound that could be heard was that of what I was paying so close attention to.

“_Mmf…”_

I can’t help but happily moan as he deepened the kiss a bit with his lips parting for a brief moment, to take in my bottom lip, and suck lightly before letting it go and continuing on with what he were doing before, eventually causing us to have to pull away for air. I could feel his hot breath on my lips as we laid like that for a few moment, not speaking, not making any kind of noise, and definitely not sitting in awkward silence. Eventually, I opened my eyes again and found Phillip watching my features with a soft look in his eyes, his thumbs gently caressing my cheeks for a bit, immediately causing me to melt into the touch with a soft relaxed huff escaping my lips not too soon after, which brought me to closing my eyes again and leaning into his touch. He chuckled light-heartily as he watched me even with my eyes closed, causing me to wonder just what he was laughing about.

“What’s so funny?”

I asked as I reopened my eyes and found him staring fondly at me with a passionate look in his eyes. Calming me down on what I was thinking he was laughing about.

“Nothing, I was just laughing because you are just too cute…”

Eventually, a smile made it’s way onto my lips, bringing me closer towards him with my arms closing tighter around him, and my face burying into his chest, taking in his scent for a brief moment as he kissed the top of my head with a soft smile, adding to the love I was feeling towards him at that moment.

“Mm… why are you so nice?”

He shrugged, causing me to smile even wider with my eyes still firmly closed as I collected all the warmth from his body into mine under the slightly heavy sheets.

“I don’t know, ask my mom.”

“Your mom is downstairs…”

‘So?”

“I don’t want to get up, your too comfy to get up and ask her a question… plus, I’m tired… I think I might sleep for a little while…”

“Yeah? Did I wear you out that fast?”

Chuckling lightly at his ability to humble himself, I then opened my eyes for a brief moment to stare up at him. Taking in small features I’ve noticed about him and found to be my favorite things about him.

“Sure, Phillip… could we take a small nap?”

“Sure. Why not?”

I smiled and closed my eyes again as I was forced to due to the fact that I had to yawn as I snuggled up to him further and grabbed the blanket to wrap over me a little more.

“Mm… good night…”

“It’s not even near night…”

I then shrugged and smiled softly as sleep washed over me.

“I don’t care…”

He then placed his hand on my back as he shifted a bit to get comfortable, then nuzzled my cheek lightly with his nose. Planting a sweet kiss after he had gotten into a comfortable position that he liked.

“Night Travis.”

And with that, sleep overtook me faster than anything I have ever felt before, thanks to how warm and cuddly Phillip was, of course.

.

.

.

.

Fluttering my eyes open with a small yawn, I then rolled onto my back and stretched out a little, which caused a rather annoyed groan to sound beside me, my eyes still blurry from sleep.

“_Mmm…. Stop kicking me…” _

Phillip muttered sleepily as I shifted to get comfortable again.

“_Well… don’t be right there then…” _

I whined not too soon after he had, which led to him wrapping his arms around me tightly, causing us to both relax as soon as our skin was pressing against each other’s.

“_Mmf…” _

I huffed lightly as he snuggled his face into my neck and kissed my skin sleepily, eventually trailing off from doing so when he dozed off. Bringing me to the fact of how tired that last time we had sex had made him. Eventually, my phone buzzed beside me, earning a soft, muffled groan slip from his lips pressed flush against my overly warm skin. His breath sending soft chills down my spine, which he seemed to have felt by the way he tightened his grip and pulled me a little closer, tangling our legs under the sheets. I then picked up my phone and yawned on more time as I flipped it open, squinting from the light of the screen nearly blinding me as soon as I flipped it open, finding that I had a text from Sal, the small notification box notifying me of his message. Pressing okay to view it, I then read over the first few lines before I was interrupted.

‘Hey Trav, sorry I didn’t answer your call a while ago, you must be angry at me. I wouldn’t blame you though, I may have to rethink that decision on hanging out with you today, Larry hurt himself and he needs to go to the hospital, maybe we could hang out after school? Text me back when you get this.’

Sighing softly as I hit the options and pressed reply, I then felt Phillip shift a bit to speak from his position over my shoulder.

“Who’s that?”

“Sal.”

“Ugh… your gonna go with him aren’t you?”

“No. Larry got hurt.”

“Ha.”

“No, that’s not funny…”

He rolled his eyes a little as he buried his face back into my neck, but raised back up with my words that came not too soon after.

“Okay… it’s a bit funny. Really funny. Extremely funny. He’s literally the stupidest person I know.”

“See?”

He then began to laugh a little as he questioned a bit further, pressing a kiss on the cartilage of my ear.

“What’d he do?”

I then shrugged and glanced back at him as I showed him the single message from Sal, then pulled it back inf front of me and proceeded to text him back.

“Are you gonna text him back?’

I then nodded and showed him once more that I was before bringing it back down to my eyes and texting him back as quickly as I could while multitasking talking to Phillip.

“What are you gonna say to him?”

“Just watch and maybe you might see.”

He automatically shut up and leaned a little further over my shoulder to see what I was going to say back to Sal, making my two jobs a little easier than it was before I had to stop multitasking.

‘Hey Sal, I got your text, I hope Larry is okay, what happened to him?’

Eventually, Sal texted back after a moment, causing Phillip to watch closer than he was before, continuing to press kisses into my neck and jawline.

‘Oh! I didn’t think you would text back so fast…’

‘How come?’

‘Well… I don’t know… I thought you would be busy…’

‘I’m never too busy to talk to you, Sal.’

Phillip huffed lightly as he ran his eyes over the message, earning a soft nudge for him in the stomach with my elbow.

“What?”

I rolled my eyes and continued on with my texting. He replied back with a small hint of fluster to the way to his words.

‘Oh, um…. Anyways… Larry thought it would be smart to try and jump all the way down from the tree house and he landed on his leg wrong, thankfully, that’s the only thing he hurt, but, damn, is he stupid as hell…’

I couldn’t help but laugh as Phillip chuckled softly and closed his eyes as he nuzzled my shoulder blade with his nose lightly.

“Dumbass…”

I nodded and watched Sal continue on.

‘So, yeah, I don’t think I could hang out with you today, if that’s okay, because… he’s hurt pretty bad… he landed on his ankle and it just… ugh… I can’t help but shiver every time that I think about it…’

‘Oh, tell him I hope he gets better, even though he’ll tell me to go fuck myself.’

‘Honestly, more than likely. But I will tell him that you said that anyways. I’m really sorry that I can’t hang out with you today, you sounded really sad when I talked to you over the phone.’

“When did you talk to him on the phone today?”

“Your stupid. I told you right after I had gotten off the phone with him.”

He huffed and shifted behind me.

“Besides, I don’t see why it would be a problem… is it a problem?”

He shook his head briefly then sighed once more before lying back down on the bed with his hand still running through my hair gently, untangling the blonde tufts from the bed head I had acquired from being asleep half the day with Phillip.

“No…”

“Good.”

I then glanced back down at the screen before giving him a small kiss on the nose and texted him back quickly.

‘It’s okay, Sal, you couldn’t help that Larry thinks he’s invincible to anything that any normal human beings might be injured by.’

I could pretty much hear his laugh echo in my head as he replied back with a simple;

‘LOL’

And sent yet another message below that one.

‘Yeah, I guess not, but, maybe we could hang out tomorrow afterschool? Do you think you could? Oh, wait, your still gonna be staying with Phillip, aren’t you?’

I glanced back at Phillip who had a rather proud smile on his features.

‘Yeah, but I’m sure Phillip wouldn’t mind if I do come to hang out with you, especially since we have literally the entire week to hang out and we’ve been together the entire time during the weekend and Friday.’

I then looked back at Phillip as his smile faded to something a little angrier than his proud smile he had before. Eventually, I felt his smile slip onto my lips as I nuzzled his cheek with my nose lightly before turning back to my phone and reading his reply.

‘Well, let me know tomorrow at school during math if you have an answer, but, I’ll have to talk to you later, the doctor is coming in and I need to hear what he says because Larry sure as hell won’t remember anything, and Lisa doesn’t know about it yet. Btw, keep that on the downlow.’

‘Alright, I’ll talk to you later then, bye.’

‘Bye! I love you!’

‘Love you too.’

Then I closed my phone with a soft smile on my face and rolled to face Phillip who had his arms crossed and a sour look on is features.

“What’s your problem?”

“Nothing.”

“There’s obviously a problem if you have a look on your face like that.”

“I don’t know what kind of look you’re talking about.”

“The one you have on your face right now.”

“Which one?”

“How many expressions can you pull at the same time?”

“Why won’t you stay in one place for at least one day! Why do you have to go hang out with him all the time! I was your best friend first!!!”

He cried childishly as I rolled my eyes and stared up at the ceiling out of annoyance.

“Because I have other things to do, Phillip. I cannot just stay here twenty-four-seven.”

“But you could!! All you have to do is not go anywhere and you’ll be fine!”

“But I cannot just leave Sal to let him get trapped inside his own head.”

He grumbled a bit and sighed after that line, knowing it was true that Sal would do that, and kept quiet, knowing it would be best to do so.

“So what do you wanna do now?”

“…”

“…Your going to be mad now?”

“No, I just don’t know what to do… that’s all…”

“Oh… well… how about we… uh…”

I laid there thinking for a moment, thinking of any kind of activity that would seem fun to do, but nothing came to mind but walking around outside our neighborhood or watching a movie. Which… didn’t sound bad even though all we do is go out and walk around in the city or in the park. One or the other.

“How about we go watch a movie? Got anything you’ve been wanting to watch?”

He turned to look at me for a moment but continued to chew on his lip as he placed a pondering look on his face, then smiled softly and nodded.

“Hey, that’s a good idea, and yeah, I think I do have some movies I would like to watch.”

“Really? Well, what’s one of them?”

He brought his hand out from behind his head and tapped his chin with it, gazing up at the ceiling for a moment before turning back to me and sitting straight up, causing me to follow with slight mixture of concern in my face due to the look on his face. He then brought his hands up before him and wiggled his fingers in a way that represented something spooky and smiled evilly at me.

“How about we watch The Shining?”

“T-The Shining?”

I asked back with a slight bit of anxiety building up in the pit of my stomach, making my whole body seem twice as heavy as it was before. He then nodded and smiled brightly at me, returning back to his normal self in a matter of seconds after he had gotten the reaction he had wanted out of me.

“Yeah! I haven’t seen that one, and I’m pretty sure you haven’t either, plus it’s new and it just came out not too long ago, you wanna watch it?”

“Is that not a scary movie?”

“Of course it’s a scary movie! Why would it be called the Shining if it wasn’t?”

“Well… I don’t know… what’s it about?”

“it’s about a family that heads to an isolated hotel for the winter where a sinister presence influences the father into violence, while his psychic son sees horrific forebodings from both past and future. Why? Are you scared?”

He teased with a small smirk on his lips, pushing his freckled cheeks on one side up further than the other.

“N-No! I’m not scared… I’ve seen scarier…”

“Oh yeah, then let’s go watch it then!”

“…A-Alright… W-We will then, just to prove to you that I’m not scared of anything!”

“Alright then, challenge accepted! Let’s see how long you can last in there without screaming like a little girl!”

“I do not scream like a little girl!”

“Oh, hell yeah you do.”

“No I don’t!”

“we’ll see when we get in there, Travis.”

“Yeah, we will see, Phillip.”

I said with a single glare in his direction as he smiled back at me once again just as evilly as he had before.

.

.

.

Approaching the food stand, of course, before we had gone in, our tickets in his back pocket, slightly on the verge of falling until I had brought my hand up to them to push them back down inside, causing him to jump a little and replace the calm look he had on his features, to a surprised one no sooner than I had done that. He then glanced down at me and smiled mischievously.

“_Already? We just got done with a four hour nap not too long ago~”_

I then blushed and punched his arm as I sent him a glare, causing him to smile even wider.

“Calm your dick, Phillip, I was just keeping us from having to pay for more tickets.”

He seemed confused at first, but turned to glance back at his pocket and smile nervously.

“Oh.”

“Come on, our turn is up next.”

I nudged him a bit to pay attention to the line in front of us and found that when we had approached the display case, that I nearly wanted everything inside resting to show off what they had to serve.

“Do you want anything?”

Phillip asked as he brought out his wallet. I then reached for my own, but found it not there and gasped softly.

“Phillip, I left my wallet at the house…”

He smiled brightly at this and glanced back down at the display case.

“What do you want?”

I blushed lightly then pointed at one item, causing him to raise a brow and question my decision.

“Just one thing? Dude, I’m getting like, half the things in there. Pick some other things, are you forgetting that we’re both rich?”

I then glanced off to the side for a brief moment, with a look of embarrassment on my features, feeling slightly guilty for having him to buy everything since he was right about that, we were both rich and I should have my money with me. But I don’t.

“…Uh… no thanks…”

“Travis.”

“You don’t have to buy me anything Phillip…”

“But I want to.”

“You shouldn’t. that’s selfish.”

“How is that selfish?”

“You’re not spending it on yourself because it’s your money!”

“But that’s the perfect example of being selfish!”

“…Mmm… I know… it just feel bad… is all…”

“Well you shouldn’t! because I’m your boyfriend and I want to make you happy.”

I stayed silent as he wrapped his arm around me and turned me back to the display case.

“Now, what else do you want?”

I bit my lip, then pointed to something Phillip did not pick and he nodded, then looked up at the cashier.

“Is that all, T?”

I nodded as he rolled his eyes playfully and brought out his wallet to pay for the many items he had the cashier bring out of the place they kept all the candies and such, along with a slushy he had ordered, and a big bag of popcorn.

“I didn’t notice you had gotten that much stuff…”

I said calmly as he shoved most of it into his pockets and held the rest in his arms, glancing down at me with a smile on his face as he took a sip of his drink.

“I told you I had bought nearly everything. Which is why I wanted you to get some more things.”

“But that is your money.”

“Since when did you care about others feelings?”

He asked playfully as he struggled to eat some of the popcorn.

“Since I got with Sal. He’s very optimistic you know.”

“Yeah, I know, popcorn?”

He asked as he leaned the bag down towards me, letting me grab a few pieces and place them in my mouth one at a time. He yet again, rolled his eyes due to my nature.

“Your so dainty when you eat anything, I swear, you’re a boy, just shove it all in your mouth…”

He then trailed off as he brought another handful to his lips then smiled down at me after he had finished that.

“_Like you do my dick~” _

I nearly choked on the popcorn I was trying to swallow at the moment and turned to him with a red face as people passed by us, perhaps hearing his vulgar language.

“Ph-Phillip!!”

“Yeah, just like that!”

He replied referring to my choking. I then smacked his arm as he chuckled lightly and led me to the entrance of the theater room, where the big screen was held as he struggled to swallow the popcorn he had in his mouth at the moment with a wide smile on his lips. Eventually we had found a seat near the very top, since not many people were here yet, which was a bit odd… but… Phillip did say that the movie had been out for a while, which might be the reason why no one is really showing up. Because they already seen it. I had also noticed that he had continued eating even after we had sat down.

“Why do you eat so much?”

I asked softly to him, grabbing another few pieces of popcorn out of his bag and snacking on them for a moment while listening to him speak and the little clips before the movie had stared. He then looked over at me and sat his popcorn down on the empty seat beside him and raised up his shirt, showing off his stomach, pinching his skin a bit to indicate he was a bit chubby.

“How else would I stay in such great shape I’m in right now? I wasn’t born this amazing, you know.”

I smiled and smacked his hand as he continued to pinch himself and pretend to make his stomach talk with his lips puckered up like a duck, a small smile forming on his lips as his humor got the best of me as it usually does.

“Quit it Phillip!”

I smiled as he pulled his shirt back down and brought the popcorn onto his lap again, letting our smiles linger a bit longer before he had brought up a new conversation.

“So, you really think your gonna be able to survive through the whole movie? It’s R rated.”

“R rated… I didn’t..”

“You can’t turn back now, we’re already in here and the tickets are paid for.”

I huffed and crossed my arms, staring angrily into the screen thinking about how angry it had made me thinking he didn’t even have the decency to tell me it were an R rated movie. Then an idea popped into my head.

“But, Phillip, I ca—”

He cut me off with a shake of his head and a smile on his lips.

“You know most horror movie are R rated, so you should’ve known.”

I sat there for a minute, dumbfounded by his words, then huffed once more and turned back to the screen. Then suddenly turning back to him with a pleading look on my face.

“Phillip! You know how I hate horror movie! Why do we have to watch one?”

“Oh are you backing out?”

“Yes!!”

I cried to him as I grabbed his sleeve and gazed down frantically at the screen, then back up at him.

“I have to struggle to keep from passing out when I do watch one with Sal! And all he has is horror movies!!”

“That’s all I have too.”

“I KNOW!!”

I screamed a little louder than I should have.

“Phiiiiiiiiiilllllliiiiip!!!!!”

“Whaaaaaaaaaaaat?”

“Don’t make me do it!! Please!!”

He sighed softly then turned to me with a tender look on his features, empathizing with me due to my excessive whining.

“T, if we stay and watch the movie, then I’ll do something for you in return, okay?”

“…What would you do?”

“Oh, so I’ve got your attention?”

I then nodded frantically as he smiled at me with a small hint of something else in his eyes, not being quite sure on how to explain it, I brushed it off to the side, figuring it was nothing.

“Alright then, if you stay here and watch this movie with me…I’ll…do whatever you want me to do, your choice completely.”

“Really?”

“Yep.”

“Well, that is a good deal…”

“Already imagining me in slavery, huh?”

“No, that’s mean… okay… maybe a little.”

“Pfft…”

He laughed as he turned away from me, but kept listening as a few more trailers to other movies rolled across the screen.

“But, really, I think I’ll have you to…”

I trailed off, tapping my chin as he glanced over at me for a brief moment, figuring I hadn’t noticed the screen had gone dark for quite a while.

“Well… you know what? I’ll tell you that when we get home.”

“Oh, is it that secretive that you have to tell me when we get home?”

A small hint of lust in his eyes as he spoke. I couldn’t help but smile at how fast he had caught on.

“Yes, now, let us look at the screen, the movie is coming on.”

“You’re a bit excited to watch this now, aren’t you?”

“I’m merely thinking of the rewards afterwards.”

“Me too.”

He cooed softly as he turned back around to face the large screen with a smile on his face, soon both of us noticing how many people had entered when we were occupied with our conversation.

“I didn’t suppose this many people would be in here…”

“Yeah, me neither… they must have snuck in when we were talking…”

“Perhaps… or maybe we just didn’t notice them until right now.”

“Love can do crazy things to a person.”

He added sweetly to the end of his sentence as he grabbed my hand with his free one and ran his thumb across my knuckles a few times while the lights in the large building dimmed and pretty much left us in the dark for a few good minutes until the screen faded in and reveled various scenes that had the producers names and who would be starring in it, and what this story line of the movie was based off of and such, just the normal things a movie would have during the beginning. My anxiety began to rise to the same height it had been at during the moment we had sat down, causing me to remember how scared I was to watch such a movie. Phillip seemed to have noticed this rather quickly, even though he had no way of seeing me due to the little amount of light supply there was, then gave my hand a gentle squeeze, indicating that everything was going to be okay, which soothed me a bit, urging me to pull my hand away from mine and scoot closer to him, bringing up the arm rest between us that way I wouldn’t have anything hard jabbing at my ribcage, and rested my head against his arm as he took to this with a slightly surprised nature, I then grabbed his arm and wrapped it around me as I continued to hold onto his fingers with one hand and the other reached for some of his popcorn, then slowly placing a few at a time into my mouth while the opening credits of the movie faded off screen and left us to watch the beginning of the entire movie. I couldn’t help but feel as if I were about to either throw up or cry during the beginning, even though nothing too exciting had happened yet and it was only the calm before the storm. Which I was not looking forwards to, that’s when I had felt Phillip’s hand slip down my arm to my waist, when brought me closer as he leaned his head down against mine, earning a soft sigh from me as he bounced his leg for some unknown reason, which lead to the sudden thought of him only bouncing his leg when he’s nervous, is he nervous for some reason. I then leaned up to his ear and whispered softly to him so others would not be disturbed.

“_Phillip, are you nervous?” _

He then glanced over at me, stopping his bouncing for a brief moment, then continuing after he had processed what I had said and shook his head.

“_I’m not nervous, why would I be nervous?”_

_“Your bouncing your leg…”_

I pointed out to him, which seemed to have surprised him more than it had me when he noticed it was bouncing as it does when he was nervous.

“_Oh… sorry.”_

He then stopped and continued to watch the screen, fixing his position back to where it was before I had noticed his nervous tick. It was quite odd though of him to be doing that for no reason, but then again, he is a bit hyper… so that may be the reason as well.

“_You don’t have to apologize, I was just letting you know, just in case you had something to talk about.” _

He nodded and planted a kiss on my forehead.

“_Thanks for worrying about me..” _

He stated softly to me as I reached up and ran my fingers through his azure hair, feeling every single strand slide past my fingers with ease. Which also led me to the notification of how he had been keeping it like I had said he looked best in keeping it. All messy and not taking a single moment in the morning to get up and go to his bathroom to at least comb it out, but come on out of his room with bed head matching his care-free lifestyle to every que.

“_No problem…”_

I muttered back softly as he slowly turned to me, breaking his eyes away from the screen to meet with mine, causing a bit of tension to rise between us, which earned a soft noise from my lips to escape just before he suddenly leaned forwards and locked his lips with mine, a small hint of the butter from the popcorn still on his lips, which caused me to pull away and smile brightly at him, running my index finger across his chest a bit before leaning closer to him again, causing our lips to hover over the others passionately as he nearly begged for me to shut up and kiss him again, but not with words, with his actions. His eyes longed for my lips as they stared directly into them, licking his own for a few moments, then glancing up at me and listening to my words softly before smiling and quickly leaning back in.

“_Hm~ your lips taste like those buttered popcorn jelly beans~” _

He chuckled lightly and pressed his lips against mine briefly before pulling away and taking a deep breath of air, his lips slightly moist from mine.

“_Here~ lemme…” _

He trailed off and slowly kissed himself a path along my jaw line, running away from my lips and heading down the trail of my jugular vein, then stopping every once in a while to bite lightly, and attempt to suck on my skin, adding the same amount of delicate precaution he took while kissing my jawline. I then pushed him away a bit, as he huffed lightly and responded with a few words.

“_C’mon… your dad won’t even notice…” _

_“Mm… if you must… go a little lower…”_

I muttered as I glanced around us cautiously, making sure everyone was paying attention to the movie and not us.

“_Mmff~”_

I couldn’t seem to hold back the soft huffs of air slipping through my lips as he had obeyed my last order and moved down to my collar bones, having to tug at my collar a bit to reach my skin easier.

“_Mm… Your skin is so soft…”_

He muttered as he took another mouthful of my skin and sucked on it rather roughly, perhaps leaving quite the mark.

“_Phillip…” _

He didn’t move up from his work until he had finished, causing my breathing to hitch slightly.

“_…Haa…” _

He smiled as he pressed his lips against the corner of mine and continued on until he reached my lips again, our lips matching up in pace and rhythm, just like they normally do when we kissed, his tongue then slipped over my bottom lip, adding a bit more moisture than there was before between us, but didn’t seem to want an entrance. I shrugged it off as he slowly pulled away, a small, barely noticiable string of saliva filling in the gap between our lips as they lingered in the moment of our kiss for a few minutes, but faded away once he had smiled and sat back in his seat.

“_You’re a good kisser..” _

I finally stated after a moment of silence between us, which caused me to look back towards the movie, finding a rather hair raising scene was playing, and clutched onto his arm as I tried to ignore it. Taking my attention away from the horror scene and back to Phillip who stared down at me lovingly.

“_Well, thanks, but I can’t take all the credit you know.” _

_“How come?” _

_“Because, it’s you being the reason as to why I kiss so good, because I just can’t seem to get enough of those… soft… kissable lips…” _

He muttered softly to me, dusting my cheeks with a light pink hue as he brought his hands up to my cheeks and cupped them, running his right thumb over my bottom lip, and pushing it down a bit to part them, then raising the digit up from my skin, and letting it bounce back into place, earning a satisfied look in his eyes.

“_Mm… I love you…” _

I whispered as he leaned a little closer to me for a moment to get his words in, his hot breath on my lips would have brought me to my knees if I were standing. Chills ran down my back as he slipped his hand up under my shirt, perhaps forgetting where we were at.

“_I love you too…”_

But before I could remind him, he leaned forwards and claimed my lips once more, adding to the risk factor we were taking in here. He then pulled away, with a small huff, and planted a single kiss on my forehead as he stared into my eyes, a small look of… placid happiness rested within his pupils.

“_I swear you’re the prettiest boy I have ever seen…” _

His eyes glittering with passion as he ignored his movie that was playing right before him, to compliment me. Causing the light dusting on my cheeks to burn a darker shade.

“_Mmf… thank you…”_

He smiled and squeezed my cheeks a bit before pecking my lips once more.

“_God, I just… love you… you know? I just get this feeling in my stomach when I’m around you that just makes me feel so… alive..” _

My blush only continued to grow darker and darker with each sugary word that spilled from his lips like a cavity inducing waterfall made of candies and icing.

“_I feel the same way, Phillip..”_

I couldn’t help but mutter without actually noticing that I had done it until I heard the words slip out of my mouth.

“_I love you.”_

He whispered as he planted yet another passionate kiss on my lips, returning for another, and another after that, barely giving me time to reply back.

“_I… I love…. Love you too…”_

He smiled widely and left one last kiss on my lips before sitting back in his seat and handing me my candy from his pocket.

“_Sorry, you must have been waiting for that for quite a while…” _

_“It’s okay, to be honest… you distracted me…”_

Now it was his turn to be flushed as he rubbed the back of his neck and watched me open up the box of small chocolates and dump a few out into my hand. Popping one into my mouth, I then looked up and noticed how sweet Phillip’s smile was and thought it could do with a bit more frosting.

“_Here, you want one?” _

I asked softly as he nodded and sat there for a moment, with his hands out, but was slightly confused when I picked on up off of the palm of my hand and brought it up to his lips, but soon caught on pretty quick. Placing it into his mouth, he smiled at me as I brought one to my lips with the same hand and tried to keep from laughing.

“_You look cute when you eat…” _

I admitted as he laughed softly and pecked my lips, stealing another chocolate from my hand and pulling away quickly once he had, distracting me for a brief moment, until I had figured out what he had done.

“_Phillip! You little thief!!” _

_“Hey, you offered me one!”_

_“I didn’t say another!” _

_“That’s part of the bargain.”_

He shrugged as he spoke and stole another one from me, causing me to quickly pop the rest into my mouth and throw my arms around him. Nearly choking on how many I had in my mouth.

“_There you go! You learned how to eat right!”_

I then swallowed the chocolate in my mouth and pecked his lips briefly before speaking again.

“_What kind of chocolate’s are those?” _

I then glanced at the box, then back up at him and smiled brightly, not knowing how he couldn’t have seen what they were called when he had bought them.

“_how could you not know what their called? You paid for them!” _

_“I don’t know, I wasn’t paying attention, you were distracting me!” _

He laughed softly as I showed him the box and brought a few more into my mouth.

_“Their Sno Caps.”_

_“Oh, I’ve never heard of those before…”_

_“You’ve never… you’ve never heard of Sno Caps before? What’s wrong with you? Have you been living under a rock your whole life! They’re only the best kind of candy on this planet!” _

I cried softly as he smiled and watched me speak about the candy I held clutched in my hand.

“_Well, I guess I have been, because I have never heard of those kinds of candy in my entire life.”_

_“Ugh! You need to get up earl—”_

Suddenly, as if perfectly timed to scare me at the very moment I didn’t see it coming, the speakers around me admitted a loud scream as the scene before us turned into a part where all I seen was an axe hacking through a door, and a woman with black hair screaming at the top of her lungs, her hands desperately clutching a machete, or so it seemed to be a machete, it was a rather large blade that she held and represented something of the sort, though I’m not sure, but the main thing about the whole situation was the fact that I also let out a shrill scream, nearly dropping my candy and causing Phillip to jolt and let out a small noise of surprise as well as I had nearly hopped into his lap and covered my face in his sweater. His heart was racing about the same pace as mine as he sat there huffing for a moment as the scene continued on with the screaming and hacking of the door along with a single line; ‘Here’s Johnny!!’ then the hacking and screaming continued. Phillip then looked down at me and gave a few more huffs as he calmed down, sending a small glare down in my direction.

“Travis… you scared the hell out of me!!”

“That movie scared the hell out of me!!”

“I could tell!! And that’s not even the scariest part!!”

He yelled back over the sound of the movie continuing on. I then sighed softly and didn’t dare to turn back to the screen, or move my place from off of his lap, which I had unconsciously done, and tried to let myself calm down a little more. He didn’t say not another word, but wrapped his arm around me and rubbed my back gently to sooth me a bit from the massive scare I had had. Eventually planting a comforting kiss on the top of my head and pulling me a bit closer. There is no way, that I am watching that movie any more, I am simply just going to sit here on Phillip, and perhaps fall asleep on him or something, I do not know, all I know is that I hate this movie and all I want to go home and do is lay down in bed and cry. My heart feels like it’s about to burst from my chest at any given moment if this damned show didn’t end already! Phillip had eventually felt my nervousness and leaned down to my ear so other people around us wouldn’t be disrupted from their movie.

“_That really scared you, huh?” _

I nodded, but kept my face buried in his sweater, making it a bit harder to breath from the cloth blocking my oxygen supply, but that didn’t matter to me at the moment.

“_Well, good news, it’s almost over. Maybe like a few more minutes and it will be ending, then your home free.”_

I nodded once more and looked up at him for a brief moment, then turned back to the screen and figured since there was only a few minutes left, it… wouldn’t hurt to see what the ending was.

“_Well… alright…”_

I then sat back down in my seat and reached over to his drink, taking a sip of the cold beverage, leaning my head against his arm with a slightly frightened look on my face. He then rewrapped his arm around me and pulled me closer, adding to my comfort a bit. Eventually, my phone buzzed and caught my attention, I then secretly pulled it out, after glancing around me to see if anyone was watching, and flipped it open, seeing who I had just gotten a message from. It was from Phillip’s mother. Panic flashed across my mind as the thought of what Phillip had said about her the first few days was what caused me to flip out. I then nudged Phillip a little and brought the screen up to his face, nearly blinding him in the process as he refused at first, but noticed his mother’s name.

“_Travis what are--… oh no… what should we say?” _

The text was simple and small, but didn’t seem to threatening, she was just plainly asking where we were. But the answer to Phillip’s question was far from being answered.

“_I…I do not know… what do you want me to tell her?” _

He shrugged and glanced around nervously.

“_Um… tell her… that… we’re at the park! Yeah…” _

_“Tell her we are at the park? Will she not come looking for you?”_

_“Pfft… no… why would she do something as nosy as that?” _

Suddenly the thought of my own mother doing that was rather embarrassing to speak about, so I didn’t even dare to bring it up, we just continued on with the conversation with the flustering thought in my head.

“_Well, alright then, Phillip, but… what if she doesn’t believe us?” _

_“She’ll believe you, she trusts you.” _

_“But that makes me feel even worse for lying to her.” _

_“She won’t know.” _

_“No, but… it just feel bad…” _

_“It’ll be okay, I promise.”_

I then nodded and texted her a message quickly, sending it in no time as I flipped it closed and tried to forget about the whole thing that was literally eating away at my soul.

.

.

.

Eventually the movie had ended and I felt quite tired, Phillip also looked rather tired now, but seemed to be having fun anyways. That’s when I noticed a small problem in his pants… his jeans pulled tightly around his groin, adding to the factor of it standing out more and more, but before I could get a better look and perhaps ask if he needed help with that, he pulled his sweater down and directed my eyes up to his, as he flashed a small smile in my direction.

“So, what did you think of the movie? I loved it. Just like every horror movie I watch!”

I bit my lip, then spoke a few moments after.

“I didn’t like it, obviously, it was scary.”

“I know, but you wanna know something I was right about?”

I was confused now.

“What?”

He smiled widely and tucked his hands behind his back, keeping up with my pace.

“I was right about you screaming like a little girl.”

I then began to fume with anger at how he had decided to bring that up. Good luck with your problem, Phillip, because I’m not helping.

“I did not scream like a girl!! Besides! You screamed too!!”

“Yeah, but that was because you scared me. I thought you got hurt or something.”

“In a horror movie?”

“It happens!”

“To you maybe!”

I then crossed my arms and put a little distance between us as he continued to speak, now raising his hands up to the back of his head and crossing them there with a smug look on his face. I wanted to smack that and his freckles right off of his face.

“Well, I mean there was that one time where I tripped over that one guys leg, but that was only because he wouldn’t move it, fucking asshole…”

He muttered the last part, adding a hint of annoyance to his tone to tell me how mad that had made him the day of its happening. I then huffed and moved back beside him, figuring fighting wasn’t going to lead to a good night. But that is my nature I suppose, and what I am used to…

“People are like that, they tend to think they can do whatever they want and not have any kind of consequence apply to them.”

“Yeah… anyways… you think we should head straight home, or go somewhere else?”

That’s when I was brought back to his little problem, perhaps bothering him, and causing me to wonder when he had gotten it. Thus, leading to me going ahead and asking.

“Hey Phillip, how long have you had that?”

He suddenly blushed and turned to me, dropping his hands and glancing at me from the side.

“H-Huh? Had what?”

“That.”

I replied while pointing to his groin, adding to his oddly flustered nature.

“U-Uh… I… Well…”

“Why are you acting so weird about it?”

“Well, I thought you would be weirded out by it…”

“Why would I be weirded out by that?”

I asked softly, slowly developing the same problem he had as I bit into my bottom lip, finding it harder and harder to control my emotions and desires.

“I don’t know… maybe because it was during the horror movie…”

“No… I don’t find that weird…”

“Oh… well… I just thought that… that you thought I had gotten it from the parts when people got killed… that’s why I thought you might think it was weird…”

“Well, I wasn’t thinking about that.”

“Oh…”

“What were you thinking about when you got it?”

I asked as I wrapped my arms around his and slowly slipped my other hand down his stomach to his groin, palming it lightly through his jeans, which nearly caused his knees to fall out below him.

“_Travis…”_

he huffed and bit his lips, pushing me away a bit as people walked by and didn’t send not a single glance our direction, perhaps just making him nervous.

“I… I was just… thinking about when you jumped into my lap, you know? And… when you leaned forwards, I could feel your….”

He trailed off and chewed on his lip a bit longer.

“…rubbing against my thigh, and… my tip was pressed against the little junction between your hips and thighs… and… it just… fueled some imagery…”

I then smiled and leaned up to his ear as he brought us to a bench, sitting us both down on it and letting me torture him as much as I pleased. He was being a bit submissive at the moment… but I thought it was cute.

“_What kind of imagery?” _

I asked as seductively as I could with my lips lightly pressing against his ear, sending a small wave of goosebumps down his body.

“_They were of me and you, in the theater, no one else was around and we had the whole place to ourselves, you were on the ground below me at first… then you began to unbutton my jeans, then you pulled them down along with my boxers and…. Did that… hot little tidbit you do when you suck my dick…” _

My interest peaking at this point and my curiosity rose as I tilted my head a bit and questioned him further, seeing that his hands twitched desperately to add even the tiniest amount of friction to his aching boner.

“_I don’t think I know what little ‘tidbit’ your talking about~ emphasize with me~” _

He gulped softly and began to bounce his leg a little as I crawled up onto his lap and sat there for a moment, bouncing in rhythm with his knee as he continued on with that, even with my weight added to it, and bit his lip as I leaned closer to him, wrapping my arms around his shoulders. Listening intently to his words, making sure every little bit was what I wanted to hear.

“_When you, wrap your hand around the base and… slide it up my dick, then curl your fist around the tip, and run your fingers across my…. And… when you bring it back down for probably the fourth or fifth time, you wrap your warm lips around the tip, then suck on that lightly, teasing my slit with your tongue…. Then deepthroating the whole thing and all I can hear is the wet noises of your throat taking my dick in and out… and the drool that drips down your chin as you’re doing it… I just… fucking love that… and…. When you pull it from your lips and you have multiple string of cum and saliva all connecting to your teeth and my dick it just… makes me so hard just thinking about it…”_

He muttered to me as he buried his face in my hair and inhaled deeply, taking in my scent like it were oxygen.

“_Mm~ go on~” _

I whispered as he wrapped his arms around me and slid his hands down to my ass, sinking his fingers down into my jeans, but pressing them against my flesh through the cloth. I then continued to listen to his story.

“_Then once you got done with that, you crawled up on my lap like this and…. Your rode the me, until the movie ended… and it was so hot how you took me deeper and deeper inside you with every roll of your hips… and your ass felt so good on my dick… all warm and tight…”_

I then smirked and hopped off of him, causing a bit off confusion to spread across his features.

“Well, why don’t we head home and make that little fantasy come true for you? You seemed to have liked it a lot.”

“I did…”

He nodded, nearly drooling as he stood up and approached me.

“I know, now let’s get home as fast as we can, I want that dick to stay as hard as possible for me~”

I whispered to him as he grabbed my hand and placed a few kisses on my knuckles here and there. Today was a bit exciting…

.

.

.

.

.


	4. Chapter 4

|SCENE Phillip's House|

\Travis’s POV:/

My nails couldn’t help but sink into his flesh as they dragged down his back, adding to the bliss between us. His hands gripping me tightly as my legs bounced slightly from the rough pounding movement of his hips, causing both of our breathing to hitch, but I assume it wasn’t just the movement of him inside me that caused us to breath so heavily, tonight we had gotten the somewhat odd idea of hiding under the sheets, causing the oxygen inside to thicken with lust and desire for one another, and nothing seemed to quench our cravings for each other, though, did we ever have the thought of ever doing so?

“_Huua~ H-h-uh~ Fuuck~” _

His voice echoed through my head as I chewed roughly on my lip, holding my breath to raise my pleasure a bit. He seemed to have noticed this and opened his lust filled olive eyes to ask a small, slightly strained question.

“_Y-You feeling okay? Or am I going to hard on you~?” _

He smiled briefly before leaning down to my neck and biting it lightly, causing me to let go of my breath and cry out softly into his hair. My answer was slightly muffled due to how buried my face was in his hair, leading him to confusion for a few moments, then caught on without having me to repeat my muffled, drowsy answer.

“_O-Oh~ I see what your trying to do, here~ lemme try something on you~”_

I nodded and waited for him to do whatever he was going to do, but was surprised when he actually tried out my kink… he wrapped one hand around my throat and push me down further onto the pillow below my head, making me blush deeper and moan out a little louder due to how rough he was with it, I then gasped lightly as tears welled in my eyes and my tongue slipped from my lips, running across the bottom one, then slipping back inside as if nothing had happened, he smirked and huffed lightly as he quickly picked up the pace and stared down at me from above, his hand firmly wrapped around my throat, his other hand gripping my hip, pulling me back and forth in rhythm to his thrusts, squeezing a bit tighter than he had before, then letting go when he felt that I needed air, which was the perfect timing. Loosening his grip quick enough to where I could easily regain my breathing, but tightening his grip long enough to where I could actually feel him and him only inside me.

“_Ph-Ph-Phillip~” _

I moaned weakly as he pressed me down into the pillow, then let go right on time, causing me to gasp lightly for the air my lungs so desperately needed. He smiled tenderly down at me and spoke in a soothing, but pleasured tone.

“_You really like that, huh~? Y-You like when I choke you and pound your ass all at the same time~?” _

I then nodded as he tightened his grip, causing drool to slide down my chin like a beacon to show him that I truly was enjoying this.

“_Y-Yes~” _

He groaned softly as he bit his lip, quickly letting go of my throat for a moment, then leaning down to embrace me once again, his strong arms wrapping around me and pressing our bare bodies together in a warm, wet bliss.

“_Ph-Phillip~ Y-Y-Yes~” _

I slurred as he ran his lips over my sensitive, red neck from his grip, slipping his tongue out to tease me a bit as he picked up his pace a notch and rammed into me a bit harder, causing my back to arch just at the right time when he had begun to lean down to my chest, where he teased my nipples with his lips and tongue.

“_A-Ahhhaa~!!” _

I moaned a bit girlishly, raising my tone in voice to something a bit higher during the ending of my pleasured noise.

“_Mm~ Fuck~ Moan for me again~” _

He practically moaned as he took my right nipple into his mouth and began to suck on it lightly, adding a soft touch to the action.

“_H-Huuuhaa~!” _

This moan was not on my own terms as he used his hands to drop down my from my waist, then up the undersides of my thighs and push my legs back against my abdomen, causing the blanket we were under to rise a bit and create a tent of some sort. I then threw my hands down from his shoulders and gripped the blankets and pillows beside me as he once again, picked up the pace, perhaps getting closer to his orgasm.

“_Ahhhaa~!! Ahh-Ahhuuuohh~!!” _

He seemed to only be even more amused by the time I had arched my back so far up off the bed, my calves were firmly pressed against his shoulders, and my thighs began to quiver violently. He then raised up from my chest, leaving them tingly and sensitive, and moved up to my lips, which he clamed with a small look of desire in his eyes. Pulling away from me nearly every second to huff lightly as his breathing soon turned into something more like panting. His hot breath on my lips did nothing but give me a boost up the mountain Phillip was climbing with me, it only seemed to cause the knot in my stomach to tighten further.

“_Ahhhaaa~ Hhaa~! Uhha~”_

I couldn’t help it at this point but continuously cry out in pleasure the higher I got, causing him to smile brightly and drool at bit as he spoke.

“_You are just loving this~ Am I really that good~?” _

He questioned with a small huff escaping his lips as he pecked mine a few more times, giving me a moment to speak, but only found that I nodded and gasped lightly as he brought my hips up a little further, ramming into me deeper, I coughed lightly then held my breath for a moment as he bit his lip and darted his eyes off to the side for a brief moment, then slowed down his pace, causing me to nearly throw a fit.

“_Phillip~!!!”_

He smiled softly and pulled out of me, causing me to raise up a bit and question his motives.

“_Wh…What are you doing~?” _

He huffed lightly as he tried to calm down a bit, both of us panting and sweating, until eventually, he spoke, letting me in on his plans.

“I-I was just gonna…. Gonna put us in another position… huh…. I don’t believe I have ever been this tired before…”

He huffed once more and wiped some of the sweat off of his forehead, then leaned down to me and planted a simple kiss on my lips before acting on what he said he’d do. He then pulled away from my lips and urged me to roll onto my stomach, where he smiled softly and stared down at me for a moment, his warm hands gliding down my back, over my shoulder blades, then onto my ass where he squeezed lightly and leaned down to kiss my shoulders and back.

“_Mmff~ Your skin is so soft~” _

He muttered into my back as he took a bit of the flesh into his lips and sucked on it lightly, creating a small hickey, then licked it lightly and continued on down my back as he parted my ass a bit then suddenly stopped his movement, then raised up, smiling softly down at me.

“Hold on a moment~”

He hummed as he grabbed the bottle of lube we had pretty much already used up, then spilled quite a large amount of lube onto his hands and fingers and made sure to apply some to my entrance before getting back in the position he was in before and parted my ass with his hands while continuing to kiss and suck on my back lightly, slipping his finger inside me briefly, causing me to bite down on the pillow below me and drool a bit as he inserted another and made a small scissoring motion with them, then began to pump them in and out of me slowly after he had gotten me stretched out to his likings once again.

“_Phhilllmmf~” _

I moaned softly into the pillow between my teeth as he picked up the speed with his fingers, still pressing gentle kisses into my skin one at a time, making sure that I knew how much he loved me.

“_Uhha~! Phillip~”_

I cried a little louder to him, letting go of the pillow and arching my back a little, which led to him pushing me back down onto the mattress and running his free hand up my sides, then back down to my ass which he gripped a little tighter before landing a smack on it, not nearly hard enough to redden my skin, but had just enough roughness added into it to cause me to moan in surprise and bite down on the pillow again.

“_Phillip~”_

I whispered softly as he hummed and made a small noise of acknowledgement to my voice, but then added a third finger, stretching me even more so, but not nearly to the max size I could take.

“_Mm~? What~? You like it when I finger fuck you~?”_

I nodded slowly and brought my hands up to the pillow beside me, slipping one underneath it to clutch the sheets tightly in my fist.

“_Phillip~!” _

I cried as he slowly pulled the digits from my entrance and kissed along my spine, gently stroking his dick against my ass, that way I could feel him jerking himself off to get some of the lube from his fingers onto his cock. Once he had gotten himself all lubed up, he then rolled me to my side, and brought my right leg up to place onto his shoulder, and the other resting against the bed, which he straddled when he sat up on his knees and pressed his tip against my entrance, causing me to gasp lightly with slight excitement.

“_Mm~ put it inside me, Phillip~” _

He smiled and kissed my inner thigh as he pushed inside me gently, causing me to tense up a little due to the new position he had brought us to.

“W-Whoa… relax, T~ Mm~ Um… I don’t think we’ve ever done this position before~ have we~?”

I shook my head and bit my lip as I gripped the sheets tighter below me, nearly ripping new holes into it just as I had done many times before.

“_But don’t worry, you’ll really like how deep I can get with this one~” _

I gulped lightly as I felt my heart begin to race at the thought of him going deeper than he usually does, it was exciting… he then tried his best to push inside me at least half way but found I was in a bit too much pain to have that happening anytime soon, so he stopped and waited for me, but while I took a few moments to adjust to the size of him in that position, he grabbed the little black bottle of lube off the sheets beside him and parted my ass a bit with one hand, and the other rubbing my back gently to sooth me from the small amount of pain I was experiencing, then poured a generous amount, perhaps the last of it, onto my entrance, taking his fingers to rub it in places that it had missed as it dripped down to its location, the tried to push in a little more, finding it a bit easier now that he had put more lube on, but stopped once he had gotten halfway, causing me to gasp and beg him to keep going.

“_Mmm~!! N-No~! Don’t stop~ please keep going~”_

He chuckled and shrugged a bit, then pushed the rest of the way in, which caused me to cry out a little in sudden pain and pleasure, he then rubbed my back a little more and cooed softly to sooth me.

“I’m sorry, was that too fast?”

He asked in a concerned tone, which led to me shaking my head and waiting until I had gotten used to the feeling of him inside me again, the position making it feel like the first time we had ever done it over again. He then stared at the bottle quizzingly for a moment that he was still holding in his hand and tossed it off the bed onto the floor.

“Huh, looks like we’ll need to go out and get some more lube, T… we’re all out…”

He then pulled out slowly, then back in just as slow, causing me to sputter a bit and gasp from his sudden movement.

“_H-Haaa~~!!!” _

He then bit his lip and slowed down a bit, adding to the fact that I had wanted him to go faster as soon as he had gotten in, but Phillip is a gentle dom, and wants nothing more than to please his little sub.

“Sorry, sorry, slow… this position just feels so good…”

“Haa~ fuck yeah it does~ go faster~!!”

I breathed as he seemed a bit surprised a first, but soon enough shrugged and agreed with me.

“Alright, then, I’ll go faster then.”

I nodded and closed my eyes, only to have to snap them back open as he began to roughly thrust in and out of me, the bed squeaking on its rusty metal bed frame as the head board banged against the wall, causing the roughness from Phillip’s thrusts to make my leg bounce on his shoulder as well, all I could do at this point was pant and let out small, girlish moans.

“_Ahh~! A-Ahh~!! Ahhaa~!!! AAAHhhaa~!!!” _

he couldn’t seem to contain himself either as he groaned and kissed my thigh lightly, sinking his teeth into a spot of flesh he found suitable to leave a hickey on, which he had done heavily to other parts of my legs as well.

“_Haa~ I-I…. I can’t believe… Ahh… that we haven’t done this position before~!! Ah~” _

He hissed a little through his teeth as he slipped his free hand down to my dick, jacking me off as he continued to thrust, which caused me to cry out in pleasure louder and louder until eventually he hushed me softly and covered my mouth with his other hand, smiling breathlessly as he roughly continued.

“_Ahhha~!!” _

I cried softly into his hand as he slowly pulled it away and continued to jack me off faster and faster, moving to the same pace as his hips.

“_Phillip…~!!”_

He smirked and nodded slowly as his teeth sunk into his bottom lip, watching my every move up until the point of me arching my back and breathing heavily through my mouth, letting the air out as if I had just run a marathon, this position didn’t take too long to get me to cum! It was the fastest yet, or so I had thought, Phillip, on the other hand, had different ideas. He then slowed his pace and jerked me down a little slower, making me shiver and slow my breathing down, resting my head against the pillow with a glazed look to my eyes. I felt absolutely dazed while he continued to pound into me, feeling his tip nice and deep inside me, pressing against my g-spot every time he pushed inwards, I was breathing quite abnormally, not like I was before, but rather taking in a deep breath and keeping it in for a moment, then letting it out in a hot huff of air, causing the air under the blanket to get thicker and thicker the more we continued to pant underneath of it. My eyes were glued to one place as I felt him pick up his speed a little more, along with his hand speed, which brought me back to the place that I was in before, panting like I had ran a thousand miles nonstop. He then chuckled lowly and muttered his words breathlessly.

“You… really… are close… aren’t you~?”

I nodded and gripped the sheets below me tighter, right to the point of my knuckles turning white, and the sheets pressing tightly against my finger tips in my fist. I couldn’t help it, he was just so good and by the time the end of this week comes and I have to go back home, Phillip will have nothing but a hole filled sheet to cover his mattress. I felt slightly bad, but not right now. I only felt his pelvis against my ass and his tip ramming my g-spot. I eventually urged him to go faster, sweating nearly to the point of dehydration.

“_Phillip go faster~!” _

I said quickly as I let my breath out with my words, tears streaming down my reddened cheeks as the pleasured overwhelmed me like nothing I've felt before, finding that he had heard me and was picking up the pace, pounding into me with extreme force, picking up his hand work as well, causing me to nearly blow right then and there, until he had begun to get a bit sloppy with his thrusting, making me reach back and grip his bicep tightly, adding to the fact that I wanted him to go faster.

“_Mmm~!! I-I’m trying, T… I-I just…. It feels so good….~_  
  


He then tried his very best to pick up the pace and eventually got it to the right speed I had wanted it, causing me to squirm a bit under his grip and buck my hips, causing him to laugh lightly, then go a bit faster, seeing me cry out in pleasure and drool heavily, bringing him to the height of his orgasm, which he notified me of, then lowly grunted and blew his load deep inside me, feeling it bloom like a flower of his love like I do every time in my stomach, it was just such an amazing feeling, I could never get over how it felt when he did cum inside me, eventually, him cumming had caused me to. My whole body tensed up and my breathing quickened as I let my eyes roll up to the ceiling, feeling the fan in his window blow against the sheet we were under, and chewing on my lip roughly as the knot slowly untied in my stomach, Phillip still jerking me off through my entire orgasm, as well as thrusting to the best of his abilities until he couldn’t any longer, then pulled out his finished member and slipped his fingers inside, continuing me onwards.

“_H-H-Haaaaauuuhh~!!!”_

I cried loudly as he urged me on to cumming and smiled once I had, my thighs twitching a bit with every spurt of my cum into his hand.

“That’s it~ cum long and hard for me~ Yeah~ there you go~ damn, that was fun to watch~”

He continued to jerk his hand and pump his fingers all the way until I had finished with tear stained cheeks, wet, dripping lips, glazed eyes, and a red hue dusted across my face. He then pulled his fingers out of me and let go of my now finished member and pulled me up into his arm, because I was much to tired to do anything from that kind of orgasm.

“Your so hot when you cum, T~ I could watch you do that a thousand times over and still never get bored of it.”

I smiled weakly and huffed as he pulled the covers off of us, letting all that mixture of lust and love empty out into the room and fill the room with hot air, not rotating throughout the small space since the fan was on, causing it to become even more comfortable and soothing to be in than it was before. He then flopped down beside me and kissed my neck lovingly, bringing to my attention of what he may be doing.

“_Again?”_

I asked softly, yawning not too soon after I had finished speaking, causing him to look up from his work and shake his head.

“Nah, I was just kissing you, is all… Unless you want to, then I could go again.”

“I was just asking if that was what you wanted to do…”

“Oh, then no, I was just kissing my little bumble bee…”

I smiled at the nickname and closed my eyes for a moment, enjoying the feeling of his lips against my skin.

“…you need a new bed…”

I muttered softly not too soon after the silence between us had gone on a bit longer than it should have.

“Huh?”

“I said you need a new bed, this one is much too rusty…”

I complained as he smiled and pulled me closer to his warm body, urging me to nuzzle my face into his chest and absorb as much of his heat as I could while he spoke.

“Well, I could, but if I did, then people wouldn’t hear how good I’m fucking you, now would they?”

“…What other people could be listening other than your parents?”

“… your right…”

He laughed as he hugged me tighter and rested his chin on my head, taking a moment to smell my hair with a small smile on his features.

“What are you doing?”

I muttered tiredly as he kissed my head and answered.

“Your hair smells nice…”

I blushed lightly at these words slipping from his lips.

“Why thank you…”

“Mm…”

He mumbled something completely unknown to me and didn’t seem to want to repeat himself, so I didn’t bother. I then sighed heavily and stared at his skin near his chest and collar bones, acknowledging how pale of a complexion he had and how smooth his skin was to the touch, which brought me to tracing small shapes here and there with my fingers, earning a satisfied hum from him above me.

“_I love you~” _

He finally broke the silence between us with those tender words I love hearing so much.

“I love you too.”

I replied with a change in the shape I was tracing on his skin, and glanced up at him, causing him to smile.

“You know… I want to wake up to that face every day, for the rest of my life.”

I blushed deeper than I had been and resorted to wrapping my arms around his shoulders and continuing to trace the same shapes I had been onto his back. Sending chills throughout his whole body as soon as my fingertips collided with his skin.

“Is that so?”

I asked softly as we stared lovingly into each other’s eyes, taking in what the other wanted to say, but could not with words, but hearing them just fine through our souls.

“Yeah, it is so… I wanna marry you… you know that? Right?”

I smiled timidly and turned away from him a bit to ponder on those words a bit longer before he had moved on.

“And… I don’t care what your dad or mom says, or what our religion says, or what anyone says, I love you and that’s that… if anyone has a problem with it, they can all suck my dick because I don’t give a shit.”

“that rhymed…”

I muttered as I brought my face closer to his with a smile on my lips, urging him to kiss me already. He chuckled at the realization of him indeed rhyming on accident, then leaned down and pecked my lips briefly, smiling at me afterwards.

“Is that all? Kiss me longer.”

I whined as he leaned back down and wiped away my frown with his lips pressing against mine, causing me to dig my nails into his skin lightly, but hard enough for him to pull away a bit. Breaking the kiss with a soft noise of pain.

“Ouch…”

He then rubbed his own back where I had dug my nails into and huffed lightly, leaning back in for a kiss until I had stopped him and urged him to let me see his back.

“Hold on a moment, let me see your back…”

He nodded then raised up and turned around so I could see it, this caused me to shoot up from the bed and gasp deeply at the sight that was before me.

“Phillip!! I’m so sorry!!”

“Oh, those? Pfft… don’t worry about it. It just shows how much you love me is all.”

“No!! those look so painful!! It looks like I was trying to claw your lungs out through your back!!”

“I don’t think about it that way, I think of it more in a way of you hurting me because you love me. Plus, if anyone sees my back, they’ll know who I belong to.”

I bit my lip and reached a cautious hand up to his back where I gently traced a few of the scars and scratches from my nails and found that he didn’t really seem to feel them, unless I were to scratch him again.

“Phillip, do you want any ice?”

He shook his head and smiled as he tuned back around to face me, taking me into his arms and kissing my forehead.

“Nah, they’re not that bad. I like them to be honest. Reminds me of you every time I see them.”

“…but they look really bad…”

“Don’t worry! Okay? Really. I’m fine. They don’t hurt.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah.”

“…mm… I don’t believe you…”

“Alright then, anyways, are you tired?”

“Not really anymore…”

“Well… do you wanna do something else?”

“No, I just want to lay here a cuddle…”

“Cuddle?”

“What’s wrong with cuddling?”

“A few things… for you… that is…”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean, I’m a huge cuddler and I don’t think you could take the amount of cuddles your about to fucking receive blondie!!”

“I am touch-starved, in many people’s opinions, I don’t think you could handle how much cuddling I require!”

He chuckled and wrapped his arms around me tighter as I brought my arms around his waist and rubbed his back gently, kissing his neck with as much love as I could pack into the small kisses, then looked up at him, causing him to look down at me and smile softly.

“What?”

_“_Nothing…”

“There’s something or else you wouldn’t be staring at me.”

“I’m just looking at you…”

“Ah..”

He sighed softly and stared back into my eyes as he brought a hand up to my face and brushed a few strands of hair out of my face and off to the side to look at me better.

“Your extremely pretty for a boy…”

He muttered softly as his smile grew wider by the moment.

“You already told me that!”

“Well, I mean, it’s true. And anyone could say the same.”

“Mm-hm…”

I hummed as he stared at me a bit longer, then spoke once again, catching my attention.

“I love your eyes…”

“Hm?”

“Your eyes… I love your eyes…”

I couldn’t help but feel a little timid about this as he ran his fingers through my hair a bit longer before speaking again to finish off what he had said.

“Their such a nice shade of brown… it always reminds me of chocolate every time I see them… but a certain kind of chocolate…”

“Oh? What kind?”

“That chocolate that is spicy.”

“Spicy chocolate?”

“Yeah. Because you’re such a little fireball of emotions.”

I huffed lightly at that and rolled my eyes to show him I was slightly annoyed by that, but was brought back to him by his next choice of words.

“But your also very sweet.”

I smiled then turned back to him and cupped his cheeks in my hands, pushing his cheeks up a bit and squeezing his face until I got the right look. He chuckled and tried to pull away, but was forced to stay there when I pressed my lips against his and then pulled away.

“Your too nice for your own good, Phillip.”

“Am I?”

He questioned as he raised a brow.

“Yes. You are… Um… Phillip, I know this is an odd question to ask at such a time, but… what do you usually do here for fun when your alone?”

“What do I do for fun? Well… let’s see… I sleep… snack break… catch frogs outside, but, that’s only during the summer… uh… paint… see if I have any ideas for some sketching or drawings… watch horror movies… read scary stories… build a fire, but I only do that when my parents are asleep…”

“Well, what time is it?”

“…Well past our ‘bed time’ is what time it is…”

I blinked then raised up and glanced over at his open window to see that it was a bit late… Phillip’s parents are well asleep by now….

“Well… why don’t we go do that?”

“Build a fire? Its not that fun, I do only do it if I’m bored..”

“Well… what do you do with it after you built it?”

“Put it out or burn stuff. Like… dolls that kids lay down on the sidewalks next to my house, just to teach them not to leave them there.”

I then blinked and glanced down at him, a small smile tugging at my lips.

“What the hell.”

“What? It’s what I do… or I go find a beehive and… you know… light it up… the fire doesn’t necessarily have to be on the ground.”

“I know, but still, is that all you do when you make it?”

He then nodded and raised up with me, wrapping his arms around my waist and stared out at the window with me as I spoke.

“Oh, well, why don’t we make it a little more interesting with some s’mores and those horror stories you were talking about.”

“Horror stories? At night? While were outside all vulnerable and such? Alright, I’m in.”

I then gulped and felt a small pang of regret fill my chest with tightness as he had said that and brought me to my awareness of what would be coming when we got outside… perhaps I could direct his mind elsewhere to get him to forget about it.

“U-Uh.. Yeah… go ahead and grab the book and then we can go downstairs and get the stuff we need for the s’mores…”

I trailed off as I got up from the bed and grabbed a pair of pajama pants I hand on earlier and began to slip them on until I was stopped by Phillip landing a hard smack on my ass, causing me to cry out in pain and nearly snap my neck trying to whip my head around and face him.

“What the hell, Phillip!! That hurt!!”

I whined as he stood up, still devoid of clothing, and kissed my cheek as he walked by, finding some clothes he had thrown off before to put back on.

“Sorry! I couldn’t help it! You’ve got such a cute ass, I just had to!”

I rolled my eyes and continued to get dressed as the stinging from his hand print being left behind on my ass was fading slowly, making it a bit harder to put my clothes on, but I proceeded anyways.

.

.

.

Phillip sighed as he flopped down beside me and stared into the glowing light of the flames burning before us, silence filling in the gap between us, which was slowly being closed as he wrapped his pinky around mine and leaned his head against mine, taking another bite out of his creation he had made, not blinking a single time I had watched him sit down. He was like a moth drawn to a… to a flame… ironic. I then glanced over at him to silently question his silence, but found he wasn’t paying attention to see my message.

“Phillip…”

He slowly pulled himself away from the light and turned to me, his eyes following behind not too long after which brought me to the fact of him being a bit tired.

“Are you alright? You haven’t blinked since you sat down.”

“Have you ever just stared at something for so long, it kinda hurts to look away?”

His sudden question running overtop of mine was a small surprise, but I answered it anyways.

“Sometimes…”

“Well… I do it a lot… and it’s weird. Isn’t it?”

He smiled softly just before taking another bite of his s’more.

“Not particularly, you do it quite often around me, so I find it just to be something about you that is special is all. It’s normal.”

He nodded slowly, then turned to look back at the fire and continued to speak.

“Huh, well, why’d you wanna build a fire anyways?”

“I do not know… I was bored…”

“Were my cuddles not enough for you?”

I smiled softly and pulled my marshmallow from the fire and blew it out, examining the burnt skin on it and only imagining the gooey inside, but I had to wait for it to cool first.

“Phillip, do not say that, you are perfectly fine at doing that, it’s just… I wanted to make some more memories with you is all…”

“Memories?”

“Yeah, some things we can look back on when we’re older… you know… a lane to take a trip down?”

“Why would you be thinking about things in the future?”

“Why wouldn’t I? it’s coming up soon…”

“Yeah, but you should be more focused on what we are now, rather then what we are later… I believe that’s the key to good memory making right there.”

I was silent for a brief moment, before turning my head to his, only to find him already looking at me. A graham cracker between his lips, coating them with the cinnamon sugar they were blanketed with. He looked like a hamster with his cheeks like that and that cracker in his mouth. It was a very funny, but cute sight to see.

“I never thought about it that way, Phillip…”

“I think about stuff like that all the time. It’s just what matters now that really counts in my opinion. I don’t like thinking about the future too much or too often…”

“Why not?”

His words peaking my interest with every single one he let slip from his mind out through his lips to form sentences of his consciousness.

“Because… it’s a scary, unpredictable place that I know nothing about until I actually get there. I don’t like the way it makes me feel… I feel… helpless when I think about it…”

“…You don’t have to… you know…”

He blinked a total of one time when he seen I had replied back to him, finishing up his graham cracker in no time, or so it seemed.

“Why not?”

“Because, if you have someone to endure it all with, then… maybe it won’t be as scary to.. go through than it would be when your alone…”

“Do I have someone to go through it with me?”

He asked thoughtfully as he entwined our fingers together on the small bench we were sitting on, that Phillip had said he had made himself out of scratch, with the help of his father of course. I then glanced down between us and watched his fingers slip between mine, pressing his finger tips into my knuckles, adding a little more pressure to them as I continued to think about it. That was a good question. But I have an even better answer.

“Of course you do.”

“Yeah?”

“You have someone very close to you that will tread through anything with you until the very end… and… that someone… will never leave you to wonder in the darkness of the future by yourself, no matter what.”

He smiled brightly, his olive eyes lighting up with dancing colors and lights, notifying me of how much those words had impacted him. I could feel his heart beat in the pulse through his hand, feeling how fluttery it was, I then leaned against him and longingly stared at the fire with him.

“…Well.. I’m glad I do have someone who will walk me through it…”

“I’m glad too…”

He nodded and brought my hand up to his lips, which he planted a single kiss on my knuckles and sat it back down between us, bringing up his stick and burning the tip of it as his simple action had reminded me of my own marshmallow on my stick, perhaps much too cold to eat now. I then turned my head to the right a little and opened my mouth to bring the burnt marshmallow into my mouth and pulled it off the stick when I closed my lips around it and placed another on my stick. Once I had bitten down into the marshmallow, I had found that it was not cold like I had assumed it to be, but still quite hot it seemed. Perhaps its thick, burnt skin was protecting the gooey insides from the cold.

“What do you think would have happened if we didn’t meet when we we’re younger?”

He questioned softly as he made himself another s’more with one hand.

“Defiantly not this, I suppose…”

I muttered as I lowered the new marshmallow into the flames and caught it on fire until I had charred it to the way I liked it.

“Probably not… but… what if we didn’t become friends when we were younger and we still ended up like this? Wouldn’t that mean something?”

“Like what, Phillip?”

I threw a glance his direction before blowing out the flames on my gooey treat and blew on it some more so it would cool a bit faster, so I could eat it.

“Hmm… well… maybe the fact that we’re destined to be together and it’s a prophecy for me to marry you?”

I chuckled lightly and tightened my grip on his hand as I swung my legs back and forth on the bench below us.

“You’re still on the idea of marrying me?”

He nodded almost frantically as he brought his free hand up, after finishing his s’more and held my hand with both of his, playing with my fingers a bit until he had gotten to my ring finger.

“Of course I am, I will be until I can.”

“Who says you can’t now? Perhaps it might even get me out of that hell hole I call home a bit faster…”

“Your right… I’ll buy you a ring and I’ll propose to you.”

I snorted a bit out of habit when I laugh and turned to him, curling my fingers inside his cave he had made with his hands around mine, and bringing the other to my lips and chewing lightly on the skin on my index finger.

“You big dummy, you’re not supposed to tell me your plans of proposing to me! Your supposed to surprise me!”

“Who said I’d do it on a day you would predict me to do it on?”

“No one. But I assume, now, that your going to, so now I’ll always be prepared.”

“Are you sure about that?”

He questioned a bit further as he stared into my eyes, nearly begging to go ahead and get it done so he could sweep me off my feet and carry me off to some magical wonder land that I could have never thought could have existed until he had shown up. Or just to another house… but… I still would find it to be just as magical and alluring in the same way a whole other dimension would.

“I’m pretty sure, Phillip.”

“Alright, we’ll see then, but for now, I’ll just stick to being your boyfriend…”

“That’s sounds perfectly fine to me. Either way I’ll accept you.”

“I know.”

“Don’t humble yourself, Phillip.”

I teased as he shook his head and sat back in his original position, reaching for the supplies he had been using before to make himself another s’more.

“It sure is a tad cool tonight…”

“Yeah, do you wanna go back in?”

“…Mm.. no, you seem to be having fun…”

“Not if your cold.”

“Well… yes… I am cold… but—”

“C’mon then, let’s put this fire out and clean up, then head back inside to warm you up a bit before bed time.”

“U-Uhm…”

I tapped my chin and glanced around to try and figure out something that would keep him outside.

“Oh! Um, you never told me a horror story!”

I’ll regret that, I know I will.

“Who said I forgot? Come on, let’s go back in, your freezing.”

He replied back with a mischievous smile as he doused the flames and picked up all the things we had lying out around us, picking it all up in his arms and carrying it towards the house with me following behind quickly, trying not to let him know how cold I was. But, my efforts were futile, which led me to the option of giving in and thinking of how warm his bed is gonna be in a moment and how cozy I would be as soon as we make it inside.

.

.

.

.

Morning had come and just like I had remembered last night, the bed was just as cozy and warm as I had assumed it to be when I was thinking about it before we got inside. But, now that I think about it, was it really Phillip’s bed or just Phillip in general that had made it cozy and warm? Shaking the thought, I then sat up slowly and yawned, causing Phillip to stir a bit in his sleep, which led to me kissing his head and soothing him back to a comfortable sleep when I flopped back down, unable to get up, the motivation to do so completely leaving my body as I stared up at the ceiling in wonderment of what was going on around me. It seemed as if I were still stuck in one of my many dreams last night… but the last one… where I was with Phillip and Sally and they we’re actually happy to see each other… it made me happy. I then glanced over at Phillip and laid back down, resting in his arms as he unconsciously rewrapped them around me. Closing my eyes and taking in a huge smell of his morning scent that I just love for some reason, it doesn’t smell bad at all like most people do, he smells refreshing… like a nice ocean-y smell… even though that is not a word in my vocabulary, it’s still the only way to describe the way he smells. I should see what kind of soap he uses… suddenly, a very horrifying thought had hit me, what was today? Wasn’t yesterday Sunday? And if so then… after a moment of thinking with my eyes still closed, I then shot up out of realization and jumped off the bed, digging into the bag of clothes I had brought with me for my usual pink sweater and a nice pair of white ripped jeans, along with a pair of white shoes with my favorite shoelaces that matched my sweater. I then glanced over at Phillip, who hadn’t been a bit disturbed by my sudden movement and quickly rushed over to him once I had gotten my clothes on and shook him a bit too violently. He jolted awake and clutched his chest as if he were having a heart attack and stared at me with worry in his eyes.

“What?! What is it?!”

I then sighed out of relief of it being so easy to wake him up, and explained my sudden actions.

“We have to get up for school!! We’re going to be late, Phillip!! Get your clothes on already!!”

“Dude!! You’ve gotta stop waking me up like that!! One day I’m gonna have a heart attack and it would be all your fault!!”

“Well, until that day comes, Phillip, get dressed!!!”

He rolled his eyes and lazily rolled off the bed, standing straight up and yawning, showing off a bit of his waistline in the process, which led to me glancing over for a moment, then hurriedly grabbing my backpack and throwing it on my shoulders, I then looked around frantically and glanced in the mirror across the room and seen my hair, I nearly passed out at how bad it looked, then grabbed my hair gel from my bag I had brought over for clothes and stood there in the mirror trying to desperately fix it into place.

“Aww… you messed up your hair….”

I then whipped my head around to him and questioned his words.

“What do you mean? I just fixed it?”

“It’s not soft anymore, its all greasy now…”

He mumbled sadly and returned to slowly putting on a stripped long sleeved shirt then a big baggy black T-shirt overtop. How he had already gotten a pair of ripped up black skinny jeans on, I have no idea, I was too busy wondering how my hair was messed up by putting hair gel in it.

“I simply wish to look presentable when we get to school…”

I muttered under my breath with a sigh as I continued to do just that.

“And by that you mean, you want to make sure you look _better _then everyone at school.”

I felt a small, cocky smile spread across my lips as I glared at the poor souls in my school forming in my mind at the moment.

“Precisely.”

“Ah…”

He yawned as he stood up and dug around for his shoes under his bed, throwing things like random items that he would have out and into the middle of the floor, making his room an even bigger mess then it already was. First it was a small box of his favorite songs in record form, then a few oversized T-shirts here and there, then a few little nick knacks afterwards, things he found to be of interest, until finally, he came upon the worn black combat boots he adored so much. Perhaps even more than me. I at that thought I frowned for a brief moment then turned to see how nice he looked as he put his shoes on in the floor, then stood up and dusted himself off before approaching me and opening his top drawer of his dresser beside the mirror to dig around for a moment, pulling out a few chain necklaces and putting them on one at a time, then finally, a spiked choker that I felt was a bit sinister. Mostly because every time I hugged him when he had it on, it would always poke me… I then turned to him as I finished fixing my hair and smiled softly at his appearance.

“You look nice.”

He then smiled back at me and glanced over my attire as well, returning the compliment.

“You do too.”

Silence filled between us again, which brought me to the entrance of my mind’s door, and upon entering, I couldn’t help but wonder, how does Phillip get to school in the mornings? How does he do anything in the mornings? He’s so lazy. I couldn’t help but chuckle at this note in my head as I snuck a quick glance in his direction, then suddenly gaining the urge to kiss him, which I had done swiftly, causing him to stop in his tracks at what he was doing and smile timidly.

“What was that for?”

His smile getting wider with each passing second I wasn’t replying, and instead of answering with my words, I shrugged and smiled at him sweetly.

“Alright then, well, I liked that kiss for no reason.”

I then turned to him and sat my hair gel aside as I wrapped my arms around his shoulders and stared him in the eyes with a tender look forming in his. Eventually, his hands slipped down from what he was doing and fell to my hips, which he grabbed and used to pull me closer to him with.

“I’m gonna be bored all day in classes that you don’t have with me.”

“Me too…”

“I’ll text you.”

“Alright, I do not mind that.”

“…We should just skip school…”

He suddenly whined as he glanced off out the window and let all his weight onto me. Pretty much using me as a stable support beam, but what he didn’t know, was that he almost caused me to fall flat on my ass.

“We cannot just skip school, we have to go, if we do not, then we will fail, and what happens when we fail?”

“Nothing?”

“Wrong. We will be stupid and we will not be able to get good paying jobs in the future and get stuck flipping burgers for the rest of our lives.”

“That doesn’t sound too bad.”

“That’s only because there’s food involved.”

“No. I just don’t care.”

“Maybe you should care, you want to be able to live in luxury like you are now, don’t you?”

“My parents said I’d be fine.”

“But what if your parents change their minds?”

“They won’t…”

I then sighed and rolled my eyes at his arrogance that never seemed to cease at entertaining me for not one second the longer I were around him.

“Phillip, how do you get to school?”

“Bus.”

“Bus?”

“That’s if my mom isn’t awake yet.”

“She isn’t awake yet?”

“She might be.”

“Now I’m starting to see where you got your laziness from.”

“It’s a gift I believe. Something that couldn’t have hurt to be put into you.”

“I feel it is a gift that I didn’t have that put in me.”

He rolled his eyes playfully then urged me to follow him downstairs.

“Should we go see if she’s up yet?”

“No…”

“Why not?”

“Because it’s only…”

He glanced over at his clock on the wall and rolled his eyes once more, directing them back to me once he had done his teenage cliché.

“We have time to sit and do something first…”

“But if we are early, we don’t have to worry about getting to class on time.”

“Should we worry though? Most of the things we learn in school will be pretty useless to us in the future anyways, so there’s really no use in us even trying.”

“The reason for all those ‘useless’ class subjects are so that we can have the best opportunities when we graduate and have a chance at a good life.”

“I think I’ll be fine.”

“My parents hate me, Phillip.”

“I know they do, that’s why you should come live with me and that way I could take care of you.”

“I do not need to be taken care of…”

“You could survive without your parents ‘nurture’?”

“…I could survive without that, but I cannot survive without their money, so I suppose you are right about that…”

“Then you should move out and live with me that way I get cuddles every day.”

“I wish I could, Phillip, I really wish I could, but I cannot... I do not wish to put your family into something that could end up dangerous… you do not deserve it.”

“What could possibly be dangerous to my family about yours? Your dad ain’t gonna do shit to me and my family!!”

“I wish there were a way I could stress to you how dangerous this really is, Phillip. You do not understand what I mean…”

“I think I do, T.”

“No… you don’t…”

“What is there not to understand about that? Your dad is an asshole, and your mother wants to take his side all the time! I think I know just what you’re going through.”

“But do you know it from a personal experience?”

I suddenly snapped at him, causing his features to be filled with a slight hint of surprise at my sudden ability to yell at him. I could feel my heart crack from that hit. And it was not even directed at me... I then stood back from him as he stared at me with a look I couldn’t quite fix a name for, completely unblinking or unmoving. He seemed like a statue now…. It seemed like hours before he finally broke the silence, which had brought me to a very vulnerable state, causing me to hug myself and turn away from him as he stood there. Feeling an awful amount of guilt rush over me from yelling at him, though, I could not hold down the anger boiling uncontrollably within me...

“Travis…”

He began, bringing his hand out before him and biting his lips briefly before quickly returning to his words.

“I know that from your reaction, that probably hurt you…”

I nodded and turned to him with the tight feeling of anxiety and tears welling up in my eyes and chest, making it a bit harder to breathe the air thick with tension.

“It did.”

“I know… I just…”

He trailed off, completely at a loss of words as he stood there with his free hand hanging at his sides, and his other rubbing the back of his neck uncomfortably. Suddenly, I felt it, a small run through of my memories of my past and things that had happened, everything that my father had said to me, every time my father would let me know how much of a disappointment and a disgrace I am, how much my mother would let me know that my father was always right and I was never, everything. Every painful memory caused my heart to break a little more, and eventually, as if I were numb to the feeling of it, I felt my cheek light up and my eyes begin to water. Then I just let everything spill.

“I know you think you can understand everything that goes on in my life, but you can’t. and I cannot express it to you enough that you can’t. it’s just not possible, because I only know the side to my family that is hidden away from everyone, and only I could know, because I know my father would never let anyone know who he truly is! He never let’s anyone know! He always plays it off as if he were truly a sweet, caring, generous man that wants nothing but to preach the word of god and help those in need, but that’s not him! That’s a mask he wears and no matter what, I’m always the bad guy! I’m the unruly child that needs more discipline in everyone that my father meets eyes, I’m always a disgrace and that will never change! He’s made it to be stuck that way no matter what!”

I cried, feeling my heart shatter and my tears spill from my eyes like a waterfall, his eyes suddenly snapped up to mine and filled with sorrow and regret, he then took a step closer to me, only to have me back away from him slightly, and hug myself harder.

“Your father and mother love you dearly, Phillip, they love you so much that they would die for you, but mine? Mine could care less if I were to slash open my wrists right now. My father would mock me for it! He would call me weak and childish for my ‘crime’ or suicide. They would both laugh at me and not shed a single tear out of sadness, but surely shed ones out of humor! I know that for a fact! Your father appreciates you and makes sure you know that he loves you! Mine will do nothing of the sort! Phillip, do you know how it feels when your father looks at you with such disappointment in his eyes that it just makes you want to…”

I then suddenly stopped with my words and sniffled lightly as his eyes filled with complete sadness.

“_H-How could you possibly know what that’s like…” _

I muttered as I felt my knees begin to give in to the weight of my broken soul, which eventually gave out to me almost falling, until his arms surrounded me and locked me in a warm embrace. This surprised me since the way I was talking to him, made me feel as if he would be angry at me, but no, he was very understanding of my pain. He then pulled my head to rest on his shoulder as he leaned his own against mine and tried his very best to comfort me.

“I don’t know how that feels, Travis, your right, but I can try to understand it and I will do my very best to do so. You go through so much and it’s only fair that you be able to have someone to relate to, and I may not be able to fully relate to you, but I can be there to comfort you. I love you Travis, so much… and it would kill me if something were to happen to you by your dad’s hands, I would feel like I failed you, and let you down on so many things…”

I then pressed my cheek into his shoulder and sniffled lightly as the tears continued to flow, but less now, due to his comfort that felt great to have right then and there, and it made me feel a whole lot better when I found out he wasn’t mad at me…

“I just feel like if I don’t at least say that I want to be there to protect you, I won’t feel as safe about it anymore… I mean… I don’t feel safe about you going back over there anyways, but, I guess it just makes me feel a little better letting you know that I will do everything in my power to protect you from whatever firepower he has to throw at me… does that make any sense?”

He questioned as he planted a sweet kiss on my forehead, cupping my cheeks in his hand and bringing my face up from his shoulder to look at him, I tried to turn away because I was crying, and it was slightly embarrassing, but all he did was smile at me and wipe away my tears with his thumbs, coloring over the feeling of embarrassment in my heart with comfort as he had done so. I then nodded in response to his question before and sniffled lightly.

“I have some good news though, that might make you feel better…”

I grabbed his hands on my cheeks and gathered the warmth from them into my own as I clutched onto them with a shaky grasp, my eyes still slightly watery from my tears.

“Your eye has healed up real nice… and I was right…”

I hadn’t even noticed… had he been watching it heal the entire time I have been over here with him? That seems slightly bitter sweet to me in a very calming way. I then sniffled and questioned his statement.

“R-Right about what?”

I sighed softly as I struggled to breathe properly.

“Right about how you look without your dad’s influence on you.”

The words were enough to make me cry again, but this time out of confusion… why was I crying again? I should hate my father… and my mother… but I cannot seem to do so… no matter how hard I try to… it just seems so… difficult to try and do… it seems impossible almost…

“What’s wrong?”

He asked as soon as he seen more tears spill from my eyes, I couldn’t help but clench my teeth out of pain when the realization had hit me. I wanted to keep my parents, I didn’t want anyone else to be my parents but them, but I dislike them so much… but I do not hate them… it was all one confusing blur of emotions that bounced around in my head like a pinball machine… hitting it’s goal right in my heart and shattering it to pieces. It was funny, because I could almost hear the soft tinkling of glass hitting a floor when that ‘pinball’ had hit my heart.

“I know…”

He cooed as he pulled me close to him again and sat me and himself down in a chair that was placed between his window and the stand his TV was on, pulling me up to his lap and rocking me a bit, all the while rubbing my back to sooth me while I cried into his shirt.

“We’ll get through this, together Travis, and one day, you might even be able to look back at these memories and… maybe laugh a little… knowing that it’s all in the past and there is nothing he can do to hurt you then… because you’ll be happy… for the rest of your life…”

This hit me harder than the metaphorical pinball that hit me in the heart, just knowing there was something so close within my length of reach, yet so far out of it, just caused me to break down into more of a useless pile of emotions and thoughts… I gripped his shirt in my hands firmly as my emotions got the better of me and brought me to a sense of awareness of what Phillip said… being surreal almost… too magical and mythical to even dream of being a reality… it was heartbreaking, but also.. comforting… just… dreaming about it…

“_W-Will you be in it?”_

I whispered into his shirt, which caused him to shift a bit, and press me closer to him.

“Of course I will…”

I smiled softly as I listened to the sound of his heart beating in his chest calmly, soothing me to the very core, and enlightening me about what could be to come in the possible future.

“You feeling a little better?”

I nodded and sniffled lightly as his voice sent a calming wave of vibrations through his chest, relaxing me even further.

“Good… you know… when we have fights or moments like this… I think it’s good for us…”

I sniffled once more and wiped my eyes on my sleeve, raising my brow at his statement.

“How?”

He smiled softly as he stared off into the distance, oblivious, or perhaps knowing of me looking at him. I am unsure of that.

“Well, I think it’s good for us to vent and let our emotions out sometimes… I think it’s good that we take a day or two out of our relationship to just really… get the…”

He snapped his fingers a bit as he pondered on what word he was looking for at the moment.

“To cleanse ourselves of the sadness built up in our souls…”

I couldn’t help but let the smile that was tugging on the corners of my lips to pull them and from my mouth into the facial expression.

“You’re a hippy…”

I muttered as I wiped my face off of any left over tears with my sleeve, causing it to be a bit damp now. But I didn’t mind too much.

“Hey, that was the only way I could explain it to you!”

He pouted playfully and kissed my cheek, a bit too high up, landing it more on my eyes more than my cheek, as where he had intended it to go, maybe.

“You kissed my eye, dummy…”

“I was making sure that you didn’t cry anymore…”

“I wasn’t going to… I promise…”

“Oh, but you’re such a soft boy~ who knows when you might~”

He swooned as he gave me a tight squeeze and helped me stand up.

“Can you stand on your own now, or do you still wanna keep doing that?”

He pointed down at me and referenced to how I was leaning against him and using him for a support beam as he had done to me before.

“No, I think I want to stay like this all day…”

“How will I walk?”

“We’re rich, let’s go buy a little golf cart or something…”

I muttered into his shirt which was now damp with my breath and tears, perhaps a bit more than that. He seemed to have liked that line and was now letting a small chuckle escape his lips as he listened to my words and shook his head.

“I don’t know if the school would let us drive a golf cart in the school…”

“Like I said, we’re rich and we could buy the right to make up a rule stating only we can drive a golf cart around school.”

“Maybe we could… do you still wanna stay home?”

I shook my head as the sudden thought of Sally bursting into my mind made going to school sound even better.

“No, we need to get to school…”

He huffed lightly, then grabbed my backpack off the floor and handed it to me with a caring smile on his face.

“Alright, if we must… let’s get going then…”

I grabbed my backpack and gave him a subtle nod as we made our way to the door of his bedroom hand in hand, ready to fight the world together. No matter how much effort it takes… I find it slightly odd, now that I have been with Phillip for these few days that I could just suddenly… go out with him and automatically take to calling him darling and honey and such gushy pet names so suddenly… when we’ve only been together for a few days… or at least… that is what I assume it to have been over… three or four days… at the least… but, the whole point of this I guess, would be that… could it have been possible that I had loved Phillip my entire life and I just refused to notice my feelings towards him? Or is it a bit more complicated then that? I may never know the answer for sure, but all I do know is that… these two boys I have in my life right now… are the only one’s I’ll ever need for survival on this cruel planet.

.

.

.

.


End file.
